Five Hundred Years After
by Scyria
Summary: Chaque nuit, Irélia rêve inlassablement des batailles de trois jeunes gens contre deux hommes aux cheveux argents. Elle n'a pas idée que ses rêves l'emmènent sur la Planète, une fois de plus en état de crise, cinq cents ans après la chute du météore.
1. Prélude

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls le personnage de Irélia m'appartient (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Prélude

Notre belle planète est composée de gens divers : certains plutôt terre à terre qui ne croient qu'en ce que leurs iris survolent, d'autres qui ne savent pas trop quoi penser de la vie et de ce qui les entourent au quotidien, se réfugiant de surcroît derrière les discours prêchés par quelques opportunistes, et enfin ceux qui ne cessent d'avancer sans s'occuper où ils mettent leurs pantoufles, bien trop accaparés à lorgner un ciel prometteur, ou bien à rêvasser les yeux mi-clos.

Il y a bien sûr bien d'autres catégories de gens, des déclinaisons diverses et variées, et puis chacun à son propre caractère, même si celui-ci est parfois copié sur autrui, tel un gamin qui triche, pas assez intelligent pour se forger ce qu'il pourrait appeler plus tard une « personnalité ».

Il est vrai que notre société actuelle ne nous permet pas toujours d'affirmer ce que nous sommes vraiment. Un pauvre gars, pour qui la chance a tourné, et qui s'est malheureusement retrouvé à vivre au jour le jour dans les rues des villes et les petits chemins de campagnes, sans toit ni nourriture, sera capable de vous offrir tout ce qu'il possède, jusqu'au dernier de ses vêtements, pour vous sauver. D'une autre part, votre élégant voisin haut d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix étonnamment agréable à l'œil et musclé, laissera une fillette se noyer dans lac du village, trop apeuré pour bouger le moindre petit doigt.

A notre époque, nous parlons, mais nous n'agissons pas. Comment réellement prouver notre personnalité et nos idéaux ? Nos belles élocutions n'ont aucune valeurs en soient, car rares sont ceux qui ont réellement expérimentés le danger, l'horreur, la pensée, une idée-même naissante, qu'on puisse perdre quelqu'un pour une raison autre que celle qui nous est due, ou même la douleur de faire un choix draconien aux conséquences drastiques. Seuls ces derniers peuvent alors affirmer : « Si j'avais été dans cette situation, j'aurai fais ça. »

Si nous vivions dans un monde où la peur et la mort étaient omniprésentes, nous nous rendrions alors compte que les fameux soi-disant héros n'agissent qu'à leurs comptes, que ceux que nous imaginions comme d'horribles personnages pourraient bien avoir des raisons pour perpétrer ainsi.

Au final, nous récupérerions une large palette de gris, et seulement quelques rares personnes aux personnalités réellement blanches ou réellement noires : nous sommes très loin du monde manichéen dont nous rêvions, tandis que nous étions encore hauts comme trois pommes.

Le problème –parce qu'il y a un problème-, c'est que nous sommes loin d'imaginer que notre paisible petite situation actuelle peut se retourner radicalement, nous plongeant dans une réalité bien différente, qui pourrait bien ressembler à ce monde où notre vie et nos choix prennent une place beaucoup plus importante.

Je suppose que je me croyais à l'abri, et je dois admettre que j'eusse espéré de toute mon âme que cela arrive un jour. Seulement, quand cela survient, on n'y est jamais vraiment préparé, et on se prend le mur que nous n'avions pas prévu.

Mais, je vous laisse en juger.

Irélia Erellin,

Cinq cent deux ans plus tard


	2. Chapitre Un : Les rêves

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Un : Les rêves

Au milieu d'une centaine de têtes qui se dirigeaient comme tous les matins vers leurs lieux de travail ou d'étude via le transport en commun le plus connu de Nantes, le tram, se trouvaient, immobile et les yeux rivés vers le monde extérieur, une petite tête rousse qui ne cessait de fixer les flocons de neige qui se posaient en toute délicatesse sur les couvres-vents des arrêts de tram.

Elle soupira, et posa son front contre la vitre glacée qui se trouvait au niveau de son siège. Commencer la nouvelle année avec la crève n'était pas très encourageant. Elle remonta son écharpe jusqu'au bout de son nez, en essayant de se réchauffer. L'habituel brouhaha bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Il y avait pas mal d'étudiants qui se confondaient dans la foule. Rien de très étonnant lorsque l'on savait que cette ligne de tram menait jusqu'aux différentes facultés de la ville. Elle menait aussi à l'école de robotique où la rousse suivait ses études.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, immuables. Le tram se vida de moitié lorsqu'on annonça l'arrêt à la fac de sciences, puis d'un bon quart lorsque ce fut au tour de l'arrêt de la fac de lettres. Des gens montèrent, d'autres sortirent. C'était le quotidien de chaque matin.

« Irélia…» susurra soudain une voix à l'oreille de la rousse, qui ne quittait toujours pas des yeux les flocons de neiges qui s'écoulaient du ciel grisâtre.

La rousse sursauta, loin d'être mentalement préparée à un réveil aussi brusque. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que deux bras l'entourèrent, la soulevant quelques secondes de son siège.

« Bonne année, Irélia ! »

La jeune fille se défit de l'étreinte affective, et le visage souriant de son ami d'enfance apparut, sous des cheveux châtains en bataille. A ses côtés se trouvait un autre homme de leur âge, adossé contre le revêtement métallique du tram. Il était grand et avait les cheveux bruns. Il leva la tête, et adressa un bref sourire qu'il dissimula une seconde plus tard.

Le visage d'Irélia s'illumina.

« Bonne année à vous deux. Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? »

Le plus enjoué répondit le premier.

« Hoooorrrriiiible. Je suis resté avec Max pendant toutes les vacances. Il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre. »

Il esquiva de justesse un coup de la part de son ami.

« Ne mélange pas les rôles, Théo. » grogna le plus sérieux.

Irélia sourit. Noël et la nouvelle année n'avaient pas changés ces deux là. Toujours en train de se chamailler. Elle connaissait Théo depuis son enfance, et Max depuis sa première année à l'école de robotique.

Le petit groupe discuta quelques instants, mais ce fût surtout un dialogue uniquement entre la rousse et le châtain, puis ils finirent par descendre à leur arrêt de tram. Enthousiasme, comme toujours, Théo agrippa Max pour le tirer en courant vers la fac. La rousse les laissa partir devant, s'arrêtant un instant pour scruter le ciel gris. Un flocon de neige tomba sur le bout de son nez. La présence des deux garçons l'avait un peu réchauffée. Elle s'entendait bien avec eux deux, mais elle se sentait de trop parfois.

Elle savait bien que Théo restait avec elle pour éviter qu'elle ne se sente seule. De la pitié qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement dans un sens.

La rousse avança dans la neige, évitant de glisser. De nombreux élèves de son école affluaient dans tous les sens.

« Bonjour Irélia ! » lança un étudiant de sa classe.

Elle rendit le bonjour d'un sourire, et continua à avancer jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était pas appréciée que la rousse se trouvait seule. Bien au contraire, en tant que rare étudiante féminine dans une école d'ingénierie robotique, elle était même bien accueillie.

Non, le problème n'était pas vraiment là : parmi toutes ces personnes, elle n'avait, en réalité, aucun véritable « ami ». Elle passait volontiers du temps avec des gens, mais ne partageait aucune relation profonde avec quelqu'un. Même Théo et Maxime ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Ils ne la connaissaient pas réellement, et elle non plus.

Elle poussa les portes battantes de son école, avec un sourire.

L'année commençait bien, malgré cette fichue crève : tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

/\/\/

_« Evan ? EVAN ! »_

« Irélia ? Irélia, tu dors ? » appela une voix.

La rousse, étalée sur le canapé de la salle des étudiants, ouvrit un œil. Penché au dessus d'elle, se trouvait le président du bureau des étudiants. Irélia se redressa doucement, ses cheveux roux légèrement en bataille.

« Tu t'es endormie ? » s'étonna le gars, en s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé.

« Il me semble…il est quelle heure ?

-Dix-huit heures trente. Les cours sont finis depuis une demi-heure, princesse. »

La rousse tira la langue au président, qui était d'une année son ainé. Il semblait ravi de sa découverte. Cependant, elle était quand même bien embêtée.

« Zut, j'ai raté deux heures de cours.

-Tu es là depuis seize heures ? Tu ne dors pas la nuit ?

-J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment. » admit-elle.

Elle attrapa son sac de cours, et remercia le président de l'avoir réveillée.

« Merci et bonne fin de soirée, David. » salua-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit, Irélia. »

La jeune fille descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers avant de se retrouver dans le hall de l'école. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps. Les journées étaient courtes à cette époque. Dehors, le sol blanc était éclairé par de multitudes de lumières. Irélia se dépêcha et attrapa un tram, dehors, qui la ramenait au centre ville, là où se trouvait son appartement de dix-huit mètres carrés.

Elle s'engouffra dans le tram aussitôt que celui-ci ouvrit les portes et s'assit à une place un peu plus en hauteur, au calme.

En fait, l'année commençait plutôt mal. Elle venait de rater deux heures de cours, tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était posée quelques instants sur le canapé de la salle des étudiants. Elle devrait les rattraper aussitôt que possible. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

Plus que ça, un autre détail la turlupinait. Elle s'était endormie. Elle avait rêvé. Ce rêve. Toujours le même. Elle se pinça les lèvres, pour essayer d'oublier. Ses deux yeux émeraude se posèrent sur la vitre qui lui faisait face. Elle revoyait, dans le reflet, les ombres encore dansantes de cinq personnes qui se battaient. Elle frappa sans prévenir la vitre, surprenant quelques passagers en même temps.

« Raaah…j'en ai marre. » murmura-t-elle.

La vie est parfois étonnante. Qui aurait pu penser que des rêves étaient si prenant. La rouquine se força à penser à autre chose.

/\/\

Dix-neuf heures sonna à la pendule de l'appartement 189 de la résidence des Roncières dans le centre ville de Nantes, lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer une tête rousse couverte de flocons de neige glacé.

« Brr… » grogna Irélia en s'engouffrant dans le petit appartement.

A peine arrivée qu'elle se déchargea de son sac de cours, et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien chaude, histoire d'oublier la fraîcheur de la journée, et d'essayer de faire passer cette maudite crève. Elle se déshabilla en vitesse et put bientôt profiter de la douce eau chaude qui coula le long de sa peau.

Elle profita de ce petit bonheur pendant quelques minutes, puis se décida enfin à en sortir. La nuit serait courte, une fois de plus. Elle avait en tête quelques projets pour le soir même : un peu de cuisine (elle aimait manger correctement), révision des cours, rattrapage pour certains, et puis travailler un peu sur quelques projets plus personnels.

Elle avait cours d'intelligence artificielle ces derniers temps, ainsi que pas mal de cours d'électronique et d'architecture. Elle apprenait à réaliser des circuits à microprocesseur, et d'y implémenter certaines fonctions. Etudiante en quatrième année, elle avait déjà appris de nombreuses choses.

Une fois sortie de sa douche, elle s'allongea sur son petit lit, qui faisait face à la cuisine, encore entourée de sa serviette de bain verte. Elle éternua un coup, et se redressa. Elle s'habilla d'un jean, d'un t-shirt à manche longue et enfin d'un grand pull d'hivers bien chaud, au col immense. Il n'y avait pas plus frileuse qu'elle.

Elle commença à préparer un plat de roi, histoire de manger un peu, et bientôt un petit poulet au curry se retrouva dans un des assiettes en terre cuite que la rouquine possédait. Un peu de sel, et le tour était joué. Elle se posa sur son lit, alluma son ordinateur, et scruta quelques polycopiés de cours tandis qu'elle avalait son dût. Tel était son quotidien chaque soir. Elle attrapa pour terminer quelques clémentines dans sa corbeille de fruit, et sortit quelques composants électroniques et son fer à souder. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à monter et à démonter des pièces. La robotique la fascinait. Une petite voiture miniature était installée sur son étagère, fruit d'un de ces projets. Sur son bureau, un petit robot, qui ressemblait fort à Marvin des livres de Douglas Adams la regardait, encore incomplet, avec un bras et une partie du visage en moins.

La rouquine passa une bonne partie de sa soirée à retravailler ses cours, puis à bricoler, et, lorsque deux heures du matin sonna, elle décida enfin de lâcher le roman qu'elle avait attrapé plus tôt pour se coucher.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Deux yeux verts restaient grands ouverts, fixés sur la fenêtre. La lune apparaissait parfois, lorsque les nuages remplis de neige n'étaient pas là pour cacher ses faibles rayons.

Les minutes passèrent, lorsqu'enfin, sans doute contre son gré, la rouquine s'endormit, plongeant dans le monde des rêves.

/\/\

_Ils étaient cinq. Trois dans un camp. Deux dans l'autre. Depuis combien de temps se battaient-ils ? Je ne savais plus. Je les voyais, chaque nuit, dans mes rêves. Le combat était incessant, et à chaque coup donné à l'un ou à l'autre, je retenais mon souffle, espérant qu'aucun ne soit blessé. Ils s'agissaient d'une danse mortelle. Chaque fois que je m'endormais, je voyais la suite de l'histoire. Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps j'avais commencé à rêver d'eux. Cette fois-ci, ils se battaient au-dessus d'un canyon rocheux._

_Dans le premier camp, il y avait cette fille, en costume noir, qui maniait une gigantesque lance longue de deux mètres, autrement dit, bien plus grande qu'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, attaché en queue de cheval. Aucun sentiment ne se dessinait sur son visage. Elle abattait sa lance en silence._

_Ensuite, il y avait ce type, à la peau bronzée, et aux cheveux blonds, un peu en bataille, assez grand et plus costaud que les autres, qui se battait qu'avec ses poings. Ils semblaient connaître un grand nombre de style de combat. Il souriait toujours. Un véritable gai-luron._

_Le dernier du trio, quant à lui, brandissait une rapière avec grâce et élégance. Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, un peu comme le second, mais semblait davantage renfermé sur lui-même. Je devais avouer que je ne l'avais pas toujours vu ainsi. Il était arrivé parfois, surtout pendant les premiers rêves, de le voir plus enjoué. Là, c'était différent. Il avait le regard sombre et renfermé. Chaque coup d'épée était calculé._

_De l'autre côté, il y avait ces deux grands gars. Leurs visages étaient le même, leurs corpulences aussi. Des frères jumeaux. L'un avait les cheveux courts, et l'autre les cheveux mi-longs. L'un se battait avec une immense hallebarde, l'autre avec un long katana. Le plus étonnant dans tout cela, c'était que tous deux avaient des cheveux aux étranges reflets argentés._

_La danse longue et mortelle continua, incessante. Les participants s'essoufflaient, petit à petit. Ce fut finalement le grand blond qui faiblit le premier, blessé au torse par l'hallebarde d'un de ses ennemis. La seule fille du groupe réagit, montrant enfin un sentiment de stress sur son visage._

_« Al' ! Al', bon sang ! »_

_La danse parfaite de la jeune fille se retrouva légèrement embrouillée, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à son compagnon, si bien qu'elle para de justesse un coup d'épée grâce à sa lance. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide cependant pour éviter l'hallebarde qui vint l'attaquer juste après. Ce fut l'épée de son second compagnon, le brun, qui la sauva._

_« Récupère Allister, Lena, et allez-vous en. » ordonna le brun._

_« Non mais t'es dingue, Evan ? Ils vont te tuer ! »_

_La fille n'eut pas le temps de contester : tandis que son partenaire se défendait contre l'homme à l'hallebarde, le katana de l'un des jumeaux vint se planter dans son ventre, par un coup qu'elle ne put parer._

_« LENA ! » cria le brun, seul et dernier combattant du trio encore debout._

_Les deux autres étaient à terre, tandis que les ennemis étaient toujours debout._

_Je rêvais, mais je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Le combat ralentit, et les jumeaux se regroupèrent, abaissant quelques instants leurs armes. Ce fut alors que leur dernier opposant se prit la tête entre les mains, pris d'un maux que je ne saurais expliquer. C'était comme s'il luttait de l'intérieur._

_Celui aux cheveux courts et argentés eut alors un sourire victorieux._

_« Evan, mon cher Evan. Quand te décideras-tu à changer de camp ? Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu entends cette voix, toi aussi. Ecoute-là. _

_-SORS DE MA TETE, BORDEL ! »_

_J'entendis le brun hurler de toute son âme, comme si quelque chose en lui le possédait. Cela dura longtemps, comme s'il résistait corps et âme. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulaient. Les deux blessés ne pouvaient rien y faire._

_Puis, finalement, il se calma, ramassa son épée, et se redressa lentement. Quelque chose en lui avait changé. Je me rendis soudain compte d'une étrange lueur verte qui reflétait dans ses yeux. _

_« Evan… » murmura la voix de son ami blond, qui se trouvait à genoux._

_Le brun s'approcha de son ami, sous les regards des jumeaux. Il ne souriait plus. Son regard était vague et hagard. Il se planta devant le blond. Celui-ci ne le quitta pas des yeux, un sourire aux lèvres._

_« Alors c'est comme ça que ça se termine, Evan ? » murmura-t-il, sans un seul instant le quitter du regard, ni même quitter son sourire. _

_Mon cœur s'affolait. Je comprenais soudain ce qui allait se passer. Le brun n'était plus dans son état normal. Il n'était plus lui-même. Tout se passa au ralenti : il leva son épée, prêt à frapper son ami. En moi-même, j'hurlais, je rageais, je bouillonnais. Mais cela ne changea en rien le scénario. L'épée transperça le blond dans l'abdomen. Ce dernier tendit l'espace d'une seconde sa main vers le brun. Son sourire s'effaça peu à peu et ses genoux cédèrent, laissant son corps s'écrouler sur le sol rocailleux de l'endroit._

/\/\

Un cri résonna dans l'appartement 189 de la résidence des Roncières, à Nantes, tandis que deux heures quarante-deux clignotait au réveil électronique.

Irélia se redressa d'un coup, le corps en sueur et les larmes aux yeux, laissant tomber au passage sa couette. Son cœur battait tant et si bien qu'elle en avait mal. Elle revoyait les dernières images de son rêve, ancrées dans son esprit. L'homme tombait à terre, éventré. Elle serra ses draps de ses doigts crispés, puis attrapa et jeta sans prévenir sa trousse contre le mur le plus proche, pour essayer de se calmer.

Tout avait été si réel. Comme si elle s'y trouvait. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il l'avait tué. La fille devait être morte aussi. C'était horrible.

Elle tenta de se calmer. Elle respira de grosse bouffée d'air. Tout allait bien : ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste une chimère de son inconscient.

Mais comment peut-on rêver d'une manière aussi réelle ?! Elle se souvenait de chaque seconde comme si elle y était.

Les minutes passèrent. La rouquine se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Doucement, elle se rassit sur son lit et s'adossa contre le mur où était plaqué celui-ci. Ses doigts tremblaient encore, mais elle se calmait. Elle but quelques gorgées.

« Tout va bien… »

Mais sa nuit était fichue. Elle s'habilla à nouveau et plancha sur le robot de Marvin, pour se changer les idées. Deux yeux verts luisants apparaissaient cependant dès qu'elle se laissait aller à ses souvenirs. Cela faisait un bon mois qu'elle rêvait de ces cinq là. Aucun de ses rêves n'avait fini comme celui-ci. Généralement, le trio poursuivait les jumeaux, sans résultat. Il y avait déjà eu quelques confrontations, mais le duo finissait toujours par s'échapper, se sentant en infériorité numérique.

Mais là, tout avait été différent.

La pointe de son crayon de bois qui dessinait les futures parties du bras de Marvin se cassa soudain. Elle voulut à nouveau envie de crier. Ca n'allait pas. Cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Quelque chose en elle lui affirmait intimement qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité.

« Ce type est vraiment mort…c'était pas un rêve…» murmura la rousse, qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail.

« Tu y crois, alors ? » demanda une voix féminine dans son dos.

Irélia sursauta, surprise. Elle entendait des voix maintenant ? Ou bien quelqu'un se trouvait bel et bien dans son appartement qui était censé être fermé à clef.

Elle se retourna, son fer à souder dans sa main gauche. Sur son lit, une jeune femme était assise, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, nattés, et de jolis yeux bleus. Sa présence était apaisante.

La rousse n'eut cependant pas le loisir de lui demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire chez elle, à deux heures quarante-sept du matin, ou poser même une autre quelconque question dans le genre, qu'elle se sentit tomber dans les bras de Morphée : sa vision était trouble. Le fer à souder, heureusement éteint depuis longtemps, tomba sur le sol et rebondit plusieurs fois, tandis que la rousse essayait de se retenir à la table, en vain.

La seule chose dont elle se souvint, ce fut la vision d'une immense prairie remplies de fleurs de mille et une couleurs.


	3. Chapitre Deux : La réalité du rêve

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Deux : La réalité du rêve

Une pluie glacée glissait le long de son corps. Elle mit longtemps à récupérer le contrôle sur chacun ses membres engourdis. Ses doigts bougèrent lentement : ils se plièrent, puis se décessèrent doucement. Rien ne semblait être cassé, même si c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait. Face contre terre, mais le visage de côté, elle ouvrit les yeux. Quelques gouttes de pluie la forcèrent à les refermer sur le champ.

Irélia voulut jurer, sous la surprise, mais aucune tonalité ne sortit. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois, et ce fut seulement après quelques raclements de gorge qu'un son s'échappa enfin de sa gorge.

« Bordel… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Un vent frais l'engourdissait. Où commençait le délire, et où se terminait le réel ? Que faisait-elle dehors ? Au dessus de sa tête, le ciel se déchirait, illuminant la voute de mille feux. Des feuillages glissèrent jusqu'à son visage, emportés par la tempête qui se déchaînait. Il faisait sombre autour d'elle. Un éclair illumina soudain les lieux, révélant la structure d'un vieux bâtiment en ruine. Une église. En son centre se trouvait un bassin, rempli d'eau, et entouré de nombreuses variétés de fleurs.

« Des fleurs…en plein hiver…et il fait un temps orageux d'été en plus… » murmura Irélia, se rendant compte petit à petit du problème auquel elle était confrontée.

Elle était tout, sauf à Nantes, et à moins qu'elle ait été kidnappée pour lui offrir une croisière jusque dans l'hémisphère Sud, elle avait bel et bien changé de saison. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle dut retirer son gros pull en laine. Elle s'attacha rapidement les cheveux grâce à un chouchou accroché à son poignet, et se releva, prête à déguerpir. Elle chercherait les explications plus tard.

Les éclairs qui tonnaient dans le ciel lui apportaient assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse se mouvoir, et ce, même en pleine nuit. L'eau dégoulinait sur son T-shirt. Il avait beau faire chaud, l'eau de pluie était froide.

Tout n'était que ruine autour d'elle. Des ruines enfouies sous une végétation très dense. La rouquine ne demanda pas son reste, et grimpa sur quelques bouts de murs branlants, et essaya de se dégager vers l'extérieur.

Un éclair illumina à nouveau le ciel, et dévoila des ruines à perte de vue.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Des ruines. Il n'y avait que ça. Elle était perdue dans ces ruines. Elle monta un peu plus en hauteur, quasiment sur le toit de l'église, et son niveau de stress monta d'un cran. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ses jambes bougèrent toutes seules, et elle détala sur le toit d'un bâtiment, un peu plus loin. Elle manqua de justesse de s'étaler par terre, en se prenant le pied droit dans une liane. Elle se rattrapa à un arbre qui avait poussé là.

« Calme-toi... » se persuada-t-elle.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle avança encore un peu. Après quelques pas supplémentaires, sur un mur qui menait à un autre toit, elle sauta aussitôt une fois qu'elle fut rendue à son niveau. Sans doute les humains sont-ils parfois trop optimiste de nature : les pierres s'échappèrent sous ses pieds, sans prévenir, bien trop vieillis par le temps qui était passé, semblait-il. Irélia se sentit basculer en arrière, sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. La chute fut brève, mais douloureuse : elle retomba un bon mètre plus bas sur des pierres ébranlées, parfois saillantes. Une violente douleur lui prit la cheville gauche, et un pant de mur délabré tomba sur la cage thoracique, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans le noir le plus complet. Affolée, elle poussa de toutes ses forces les pierres qui lui coupaient la respiration et tenta de se relever.

A peine debout qu'elle chavira à nouveau, ne tenant plus sur sa jambe gauche, la cheville ne supportant plus son poid. Est-ce que c'était cassé ? Elle n'aurait pu dire sur le moment. Elle avait mal, mais la peur de rester coincée dans cet endroit prenait le dessus. Maladroitement, la rouquine se redressa à nouveau et prit appui sur son autre jambe. Des gravas formaient plus ou moins des marches devant elle. Elle en profita, puis dût se hisser à la force de ses bras pour se retrouver à nouveau à la lumière de la lune.

« Aah …réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar… » laissa échapper la rousse, les dents serrées.

Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avançait, manquant de s'étaler par terre à chacun de ses pas, ne sachant même pas où elle se dirigeait. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Elle se rappelait vaguement de son rêve, puis de cette femme qui était apparue de nulle part.

Un éclair déchira à nouveau les cieux. Irélia sursauta et trébucha sur quelques pas, avant de reprendre appui sur sa jambe droite. Sur l'instant, elle s'estimait heureuse de ne pas être tombée, mais c'est ce qu'elle finit par faire, trois pas plus loin, lorsque sa cheville gauche lâcha à nouveau. Les mains éraflées, elle se redressa à, sans perdre espoir.

Le temps lui parut long. Quelques toits plus tard, elle s'arrêta, profitant de quelques éclairs pour essayer de se repérer dans cet océan de pierres et de gravas. Si elle continuait, sans doute arriverait-elle à la sortie de cette ville cauchemardesque. Elle se remit en route, bien qu'effrayée par tout ce chemin : elle vérifiait désormais chaque pas, chaque micro-saut (elle ne pouvait plus sauter comme elle l'avait fait, avec une cheville en moins) pour lui éviter le pire. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours douloureux, mais à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si c'était bien le cœur, ou bien à cause de la douleur causée par le pant de mur qui s'était effondré sur elle.

Un grognement sourd la stoppa soudain sur place. Un éclair ? Non, bien trop différent. Une hallucination ? Elle aurait préféré, sans aucun doute. Elle se retourna brusquement. Sur le coup, elle ne vit rien, mais lorsque la foudre s'abattit à nouveau sur la ville fantôme, un drôle de loup, accompagné de deux monstres mécaniques hauts de deux mètres s'illuminèrent. Les machines étaient debout sur deux pieds plats et possédaient deux bras mécaniques en forme de fusils d'assaut. Le cœur d'Irélia fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'était pas seule du tout ! Cette ville fantôme était dotée de monstres étranges, des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais observées auparavant. Même le loup était étrange : la bête était violette, et deux grands yeux rouges reluisaient dans la nuit.

La lune disparut à nouveau, cachée une fois de plus par l'orage. Irélia ne sut pas vraiment comment agir. Sa seule jambe indemne lui dicta de courir le plus vite possible, mais la seconde n'était pas vraiment en adéquation avec l'idée.

Le loup s'approcha d'un bond, tandis que trois coups de feu furent tirés par les machines. Le bras de l'un des monstres mécaniques exposa, sans doute parce que l'arme était trop vieille et avait exposé lorsque la quatrième balle avait voulu toucher sa cible.

Sur les trois balles, une percuta la rouquine à la jambe. Toujours la gauche. Irélia tomba à genoux, à la fois terrorisée, et affaiblie. Le loup accourait droit vers elle. Tétanisée par le peur, elle ne pensait qu'à son destin précaire : elle allait mourir. Comme ça. Tuée, du jour au lendemain, elle ne savait même pas où. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle aimait vivre, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

La gueule grande ouverte, l'animal lui sauta dessus.

« NON ! » cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, en se protégeant avec ses bras.

L'animal eut juste le temps de refermer ses crocs sur l'avant-bras droit de sa victime, que la foudre s'abattit soudain sur le toit où ils se trouvaient. L'animal vola et les machines explosèrent. Une bonne partie des ruines voisines s'écroulèrent, emportant avec elle les cadavres des monstres.

Seule et immobile, restait la rouquine qui cligna des yeux quelques secondes, incrédule. Un instant, en essayant de se rappeler de ses cours de physique lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée, elle se demanda comment un être humain pouvait survivre à un arc électrique de cette puissante.

Non, naturellement non. On ne pouvait pas.

Elle abandonna sa recherche d'une explication plausible, se laissant emporter par les limbes de l'inconscience, s'étalant de tout son long sur le toit humide où elle se trouvait.

/\/\/

Tout était si bien. Si chaud. Si agréable. Irélia serait bien restée quelques heures de plus dans ce bien être qu'elle ressentait, si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé douteux. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas si bien dormi.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Le soleil illuminait le ciel, au dessus d'elle, apaisant. Vu sa position, il devait déjà être onze heures, voir même peut-être midi. Du moins, si c'était toujours l'hiver. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas : les rayons étaient bien trop chaud et tapaient bien trop fort pour la saison neigeuse.

La rouquine se redressa maladroitement, et fit un rapide tour de la situation et des environs. Elle était allongée sur un petit lit de fortune, enveloppée dans une couverture bien chaude. De nombreux bandages couvraient son corps (d'ailleurs, la personne qui s'était occupée d'elle avait du voir l'immense marque qui trônait de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à son ventre, pour son plus grand déplaisir…), comme si on l'avait soignée. Soigné de quoi d'ailleurs ?

Ah, oui. Ce ne devait pas être qu'un mauvais rêve, finalement.

Le paysage, quant à lui, était séparé en trois : d'un côté se trouvaient les ruines de la ville fantôme, qui semblait à quelques kilomètres de là. Plus à droite se trouvait une plaine à perte de vue, et derrière la rouquine s'élevaient quelques sobres montagnes.

Une chose était sûre : elle n'était plus dans cette foutue ville en ruine.

Deux piquets de métal étaient plantés non loin, et un fil en reliait les deux extrémités, formant ainsi un petit fil à linge, où volaient des vêtements qu'elle connaissait bien : un jean, un t-shirt aux manches longues et un gros pull. Plus loin se trouvait un petit feu où grillait tranquillement de la viande.

C'est enfin qu'elle y prêta réellement attention : un homme surveillait le repas, et lui faisait à demi-dos. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et Irélia pouvait voir qu'il portait des gants étranges, presque métallique. Il ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée, et finalement, elle se racla la gorge, pour signaler sa présence.

« Heu…bonjour ? » tenta-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna d'un coup, surpris. Le cœur d'Irélia s'arrêta alors de battre quelques secondes : cet homme, elle le connaissait, c'était…

« Ah bonjour, petite ! Je suis Allister, ravi de te rencontrer. Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? »

…le type blond de ses rêves qui se battaient avec ses poings. Le même gars qui était censé être mort ! Elle l'avait vu mourir ! Mais, alors ? Tout ça était bel et bien réel ? Ce n'étaient pas que des rêves ? Allister existait vraiment ?

Irélia se perdit dans ses pensées, ne sachant que croire. Quelque chose répondit alors à sa question silencieuse. En effet, l'homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle : il portait une chemise à moitié attachée, et selon sa position lorsqu'il marchait, une immense cicatrice au niveau de son ventre apparaissait. Elle s'en mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exprimer sa surprise.

Il avait survécu.

Elle essaya de se reprendre, et de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle ne le connaissait pas.

« Je vais bien, merci. Je m'appelle Irélia. Enchantée. Vous…vous m'avez sauvée ?

-Disons que l'on t'a trouvé au beau milieu des ruines. Un miracle que nous passions par ici, parce que les ruines de Midgar ne sont pas réputées pour leurs attraits…disons…touristiques. » plaisanta-t-il.

En tout cas, il était comme dans ses rêves : toujours aussi plaisantin, avec son sourire aux lèvres. Sa présence avait le don de calmer la rouquine, dont les questions fusaient de part et d'autres dans sa tête. Elle avait échappé à la mort. Elle s'était prise un éclair sur le coin du nez et était toujours vivante. Bon, après tout, il y avait bien des monstres ici, alors pourquoi pas. Peut-être que le blond aurait une idée.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle commençait vraiment à croire qu'elle se trouvait «_ ailleurs_ ». A vrai dire, tout portait à cette conclusion abracadabrantesque. Elle ne pouvait plus se leurrer et se cacher derrière l'image du « rêve ». Non : elle avait eu mal, elle avait rencontré des monstres, elle avait failli mourir.

Et c'était la réalité.

« Midgar ? » répéta Irélia, qui voulait comprendre où elle avait atterri.

« Et bien oui, les ruines de l'ancienne Midgar… » affirma le grand gaillard qui devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'Irélia.

Cela lui semblait évident. Pas pour elle.

« Dites-moi, Allister, on est quel jour ?

-Le 5ème Virsil 0507, pourquoi ? »

« _Parce que je suis définitivement pas sur terre._ » répondit Irélia dans sa tête, en acceptant enfin la réalité. « _Enfin ça a pas l'air. _»

La jeune fille inspira et expira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer, sans pour autant que son sauveur ne s'en rende compte.

« Est-ce que c'est possible de se prendre un éclair sur la tête sans mourir ? »

Il y eut un silence. Le blond ouvrit ses deux grands yeux, étonné.

« Tu t'es pris un éclair, pendant l'orage de la nuit dernière ? »

Il commença à l'inspecter, inquiet.

« Heu….oui…enfin c'est tombé vraiment pas loin.

-Et bien je suppose que si tu as une grande affinité avec les matérias de foudre, je pense que c'est possible, mais ça n'a pas dû être sans séquelles quand même. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu poses des questions bizarres depuis que tu es réveillée. »

Irélia se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, gênée. Cette fois-ci, Allister le remarqua et soupira, comme s'il venait de comprendre :

« Laisse-moi deviner : _c'est quoi une matéria _? C'est ça ta question ?

-Heu…ouais. Vous avez pigé. » répondit-elle, légèrement gênée.

« Tu as vraiment reçu un coup sur la tête, toi.

-Ben….un éclair. »

Il soupira, puis se résigna à expliquer. Il tendit son poignet et montra l'un de ses gants. Dans celui-ci se trouvaient deux petites billes lumineuses, sur le côté. Deux billes vertes. Il lui fit signe d'être attentive, et attrapa un couteau.

« Non, attendez ! » voulut stopper Irélia, en comprenant.

Mais il était trop tard, l'avant-bras de l'homme était déjà taillé d'une plaie. Le sang s'écoulait, lorsqu'une lumière verte et chaleureuse entoura la main d'Allister, avant de s'échapper jusqu'à son bras. En quelques secondes, la plaie se referma et ne laissa même pas une cicatrice.

Irélia ouvrit la bouche. Puis la ferma. Elle voulut l'ouvrir à nouveau, mais ne sut quoi dire.

Dans quel monde s'était-elle retrouvée ? C'était quoi ce délire de dingue ?

« Dis donc le poisson, au lieu de buller, regarde plutôt par ici. »

Une lumière verte se forma à nouveau au niveau des poings du jeune combattant, avant d'être entourés par des flammes qui montèrent presque jusqu'à la barbe de trois jours du blond. Irélia eut un mouvement de recul, et comprit alors.

Ces matérias, c'était des sortes de boules de magies qui conféraient à leurs utilisateurs leur pouvoir. Allister ne semblait nullement affecté par les flammes qu'il avait créées. C'était sans doute ça, ce qu'il voulait dire par « affinité ».

« Bon, maintenant que ça te revient, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu foutais dans les ruines de Midgar ?

-Non. » avoua la rouquine.

« Allister, cette fille est amnésique. » affirma une voix dans le dos d'Irélia.

Surprise dans un premier temps, la jeune fille se retourna, mais ne fut pas étonnée de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains attachés par une queue de cheval, une lance gigantesque dans sa main droite. Cette dernière ne faisait pas transparaître ses sentiments sur son visage, et était habillée d'un costard-cravate noir, identique aux rêves d'Irélia. L'habit était cependant déchiqueté par endroit : le dernier rêve qu'Irélia avait dû faire remontait donc à peu de temps. Juste assez de temps pour qu'ils se remettent de leurs blessures qui avaient semblées mortelles aux yeux de la rouquine.

« Bon…bonjour. » salua Irélia.

« Bonjour. Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda la jeune femme d'un ton plus doux.

« Oui. Merci à vous deux de m'avoir aidée. Je m'appelle Irélia.

-Je suis Lena, des Turks. »

Ah. Encore un terme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle passa d'Allister à Lena, et ce fut finalement la jeune femme qui lui répondit, en s'asseyant à ses côtés :

« Un Turk, c'est un membre d'élite de la société Shin-Ra. C'est une société qui œuvre pour fournir à la fois de l'énergie, et qui veille sur la paix dans le monde. On est de mèche avec le WRO. C'est un corps d'armée qui protège notre bonne vieille planète, et qui est plus ou moins financé par la Shin-Ra. »

Irélia acquiesça, comprenant le statut de la jeune femme. Elle remarqua par la même occasion que la jeune femme avait un tout autre caractère avec elle. Elle était douce et rassurante. Un peu comme une grande sœur, même si elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que la rousse.

« Merci pour l'explication.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais là, Irélia, mais en tout cas, nous nous rendons à Edge. On revient d'une mission, tous les deux, et on doit faire un rapport à notre patron. Tu vas nous accompagner, à moins que ta mémoire ne te dicte d'aller ailleurs. Si tu as bel et bien reçu un éclair, je te conseille d'aller faire un tour à la ville d'Healen, qui se trouve coincée entre les montages, derrière la ville de Kalm. C'est là que se trouve la plus grande clinique du coin. Peut-être qu'ils réussiront à t'aider, pour ta mémoire. »

Edge, Healen, Kalm. Que des villes inconnues. Irélia n'eut même pas le temps de demander, qu'Allister vint prendre place à son tour à ses côtés pour lui montrer une grande carte du monde. La rouquine y jeta un coup d'œil : il y avait plus au moins trois continents, et pas mal de petites terres éparpillées de part le monde. En tout cas, cela ne ressemblait en rien à la Terre qu'elle connaissait.

Il n'y avait plus de doute : elle était bien dans un autre monde. Elle avala sa salive, légèrement ébranlée par la nouvelle. Bon, après tout, c'était un nouveau départ qui s'annonçait. Elle pouvait prendre ça du bon côté. C'était juste un monde différent, avec des humains comme elle. Et des monstres aussi. Et de la magie. Et une tonne de trucs bizarres…

Elle se sentit nauséeuse. Le choc, sans doute.

« Nous, on est ici, et on va là. » expliqua Allister. « Healen n'est pas trop loin, il y a un train qui y mène, à partir d'Edge. J'aurai besoin d'y passer de toute façon. Et il faut que j'y traîne Lena aussi.

-Ah non. Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! » s'exclama la Turk.

Une lame affutée apparut devant le nez du blond. Ces deux là s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Irélia esquissa un sourire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Eh, elle a souri !

-Ne change pas de sujet, Al', je n'irai pas à la clinique d'Healen, un point c'est tout.

-Vous avez été blessés ? » demanda la rouquine, le plus innocemment possible.

Non pas qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle estimait qu'elle devait agir comme si elle ne savait rien. Lena posa son arme, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol, comme si elle essayait de fuir la question. Naturellement, ce fut Allister qui répondit :

« Disons que notre mission ne s'est pas passée comme elle l'aurait…vraiment dû.

-Al, c'est une civile, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. »

Le blond ne fit pas attention à la remarque de son amie, et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise, pour montrer la profonde cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son ventre, puis il montra du doigt le costard déchiré de la Turk.

« Les matérias, ça soigne pas ? » s'étonna Irélia.

« Cela peut soigner des blessures légères, mais des comme ça…pas vraiment. C'était il y a une semaine, tu vois, et même en me soignant régulièrement tous les jours, j'ai toujours mal quand je marche. Tu vois, la marque que tu as au niveau de ta cage thoracique, c'est la même chose, on ne peut pas l'effacer en…

-Merci, j'ai compris. » coupa Irélia avec un sourire, bien qu'il fut faux.

Même la magie ne peut donc pas faire de miracle, pensa Irélia. Elle était toutefois ravie d'apprendre qu'ils étaient en bonne forme. Cependant, un point restait à éclaircir, mais la rouquine ne pouvait rien demander. Pas pour le moment.

« Merci à tous les deux, en tout cas. »

Lena passa une main dans la tignasse rousse d'Irélia, avec un sourire.

« C'est naturel. On n'allait pas te laisser mourir dans les ruines. On est là pour sauver des vies. Tu te sens capable de te lever ?

-Je pense.

-Dans ce cas, nous reprendrons notre route après mangé. Nous ne sommes pas très loin d'Edge. C'est une ville qui a été créée il y a cinq cent ans de cela, lorsque Midgar a été détruite. Je te raconterai l'histoire de Midgar lorsque nous nous dirigerons à Edge, si tu veux. »

Irélia acquiesça avec un sourire : elle était tombée entre de bonnes mains.


	4. Chapitre Trois : L'épée

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Trois : L'épée

Ils avaient marché tout l'après-midi sans s'arrêter. La faune de ce nouveau monde qui s'étendait sous les yeux de la rouquine n'était pas très variée, du moins, pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé : jusqu'à présent, seules des meutes de loups violets, quelques machines vieilles de cinq cent ans et ainsi que deux-trois lapins, étaient sortis de leurs tanières.

La nuit était tombée sans qu'Irélia ne s'en rende compte. Elle et Allister avaient énormément parlé. Le blond prenait un malin plaisir à conter toute l'histoire de ce monde. Il parla surtout des évènements d'il y avait cinq cent ans, qui semblait davantage le concerner, à cause de son appartenance à la Shin-Ra (parce qu'Allister était lui aussi un Turk, comme Lena : ils avaient d'ailleurs fait leur formation de Turk ensemble et étaient naturellement devenus partenaires, bien que Lena ne semblait pas partager le même enthousiasme qu'Allister.)

Irélia était curieuse, et suivre un cours d'histoire la laissait quelque peu rêveuse. Entre temps, la société despotique qu'était la Shin-Ra était devenue défenseuse de l'ordre publique. Ce fut au tour alors de la WRO de se retrouver entre des mains fortes peu scrupuleuses, et une armée sortie de l'ombre se déclara commandeur suprême de la planète. Ce morceau là de l'histoire s'était déroulé il y a deux cents ans environ. Depuis, ce monde était un calme plat, gérée par plusieurs entités qui, même si elles étaient un peu lentes à prendre des décisions communes, excellaient dans le maintient de la paix. Il y avait la Shin-Ra, le WRO, le conseil de Canyon Cosmos et la fédération marinière de Junon.

Mais la nuit coupa court à la discussion. Il n'y avait plus que la lune, et ils devaient encore faire un feu et monter leurs tentes.

« Vous voyagez toujours ainsi ? » s'étonna Irélia.

« Non, normalement on utilise l'avion ou le train. Mais notre PHS est mort et toi tu n'en as pas. Et on a pas d'argent sur nous du coup. C'est pour ça que l'on rentre à pied. » répondit Lena en formant un petit tat de bois, pour le soir.

Logique. Cela arrangeait bien la rousse : si leur téléphone marchait encore, ils ne l'auraient pas sauvée, bien qu'elle soupçonnait la personne qui l'avait fait changer de monde, la fille aux bouclettes châtains qui était apparue dans son appartement à Nantes, d'y être pour quelque chose. C'était trop gros comme coïncidence, après tout. Pas après qu'elle soit apparue juste après son rêve sur ces deux là.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il jusqu'à Edge ?

-On devrait y être dans quelques jours. Trois-quatre environ. Il y a un petit bout de chemin. »

La terrienne acquiesça. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la civilisation active de ce monde. Elle avait un peu de mal à évaluer le niveau technologique de celui-ci. Etait-il plus avancé ? En décadence par rapport à la Terre ?

Ils mangèrent calmement. Bien qu'Irélia était quelqu'un de « sociable », elle avait aussi cette légère attitude de mise en retrait. Pendant la longue marche, elle avait pensé à beaucoup de choses, et elle avait toujours du mal à imaginer qu'elle foulait le sol d'un autre monde.

Après quelques plaisanteries autour du feu, les deux amis et l'étrangère se rendirent dans leurs tentes, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée. Malgré les sourires, la rousse sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez les deux Turks. Dès qu'ils ne lui parlaient plus, des visages graves, soucieux s'affichaient, aux traits fatigués.

Il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était évident. Et elle avait bien peur de savoir quoi. Toujours était-il que l'ambiance passait de chaleureuse à froide en un revers de main.

Irélia se demanda un instant si elle devait rebondir sur le fait que les partenaires possédaient trois tentes au lieu de deux nécessaires, pour ainsi poser des questions sur le troisième membre de l'équipe qui semblait avoir disparu, mais elle se retint : elle attendrait un instant plus propice pour se mêler des soucis des deux autres.

La rouquine finit par s'étaler de tout son long sur sa couette. Enfin, « sa couette » était un grand mot. Elle savait pertinemment que celle-ci avait appartenue à quelqu'un d'autre : une douce odeur de parfum masculin, bien que faible, lui assurait son hypothèse. Une odeur douce et enivrante, qu'elle apprécia.

Les yeux rivés vers le sommet de la tente, elle soupira. Qu'était devenu le troisième membre du groupe ? Que s'était-il passé après la bataille où Allister et Lena avaient été sérieusement blessés. Ce détail l'ennuyait, et seules deux hypothèses plausibles lui venaient à l'esprit.

Soit il était mort et enterré.

Soit il était un fauve en liberté.

Aucune des deux hypothèses n'était réjouissante. Un instant, Irélia se demanda si elle ne se prenait pas la tête pour rien : cela ne la regardait pas, après tout. Elle était extérieure à toute cette histoire. Allister et Lena l'avaient simplement recueillie le temps qu'ils se rendent à Edge. Elle avait l'impression de se mêler un peu trop à leurs problèmes.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à rester insensible : ses rêves lui avaient conté leurs exploits passés. Elle les connaissait à peine, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir partagé déjà beaucoup avec eux. C'était le cas. Mais ce n'étaient que des rêves.

Et puis, il y avait un autre problème : elle était dans un autre monde ! Sa plus grande préoccupation devrait être de trouver un moyen de revenir chez elle, après tout, si elle était normalement constituée.

Elle cligna des yeux. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle s'embrouillait. Bien évidemment qu'elle voulait rentrer ! Enfin, peut-être. Elle était de nature curieuse, et découvrir un nouveau monde la bottait bien après tout. Bon, il y avait des monstres, des gars étranges en liberté, de la magie, et tout un tas d'autres trucs bizarroïdes.

« …j'en sais rien, moi. »

Pour l'heure, elle voyagerait avec Lena et Allister. Elle aviserait par la suite.

La rouquine se faufila sous la couette bien chaude, et après s'être de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées et bercée par l'odeur du parfum, Morphée eut raison d'elle.

/\/\/

« Marmotte, on se réveille. »

Lorsqu'Irélia ouvrit les yeux, elle eut un moment de pause. Qui la réveillait ? Avait-elle dormi chez Théo et Maxime ? C'était rare, et elle n'en avait pas souvenir.

Le tissu vert feuille de la tente répondit à sa question. Ses souvenirs revinrent au grand galop, et la rouquine reconnue la douce voix d'Allister, qui avait certainement préparé à manger vu l'odeur qui se faufilait dans l'abri d'infortune. Et puis, il n'y avait que lui pour l'affubler d'un surnom aussi ridicule

Mais dans un sens, elle se sentait accueillie.

« J'arrive. »

Rapidement, Irélia passa un coup dans ses cheveux, histoire de les remettre en place, et se faufila hors de la tente, avec encore quelques épis. Ses longs cheveux roux ondulés n'étaient guère dociles. Aussitôt, le soleil l'éblouit, bien qu'il ne se trouvait pas au zénith. Il devait être entre neuf et dix heures du matin, et comme la journée précédente, il faisait beau. Lena était déjà debout, en train d'astiquer sa lance immense, tandis qu'Allister s'occupait de faire griller quelques tranches de viandes fines dans une petite poêle, ainsi que quelques œufs dans une autre. Ils étaient plutôt bien équipés, et semblaient être habitués à ce genre de voyage.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit Allister.

« Oui, très bien, merci. » admit Irélia.

C'était l'une des premières nuits qu'elle faisait sans le moindre rêve. Elle se sentait fraîche et reposée. Elle s'étira de tout son long, et le petit déjeuner lui fut servi sur une tranche de pain légèrement durcie par le temps. Lena vint les rejoindre, et profita du petit bonheur matinal.

« Prête pour une nouvelle journée de marche ? » demanda Allister, en grignotant son bout de pain.

« Ca devrait aller. » rassura Irélia avec un sourire.

« Quelques souvenirs te sont revenus ? » ajouta Lena.

« Non, désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle faussement.

Elle préférait garder le statut d'amnésique, plutôt que celui de « bizarroïde ». Elle avala son déjeuner, qui était fort bon, et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Tout était si calme. Quelques loups courraient au loin, apparaissant et disparaissant, selon leurs parcours.

« Tu sais utiliser une arme, Irélia ? »

Lena s'arrêta de grignoter, ne comprenant pas la réflexion de son partenaire : Irélia ne se souviendrait certainement pas, étant donné qu'elle était amnésique.

Mais la réponse d'Irélia les surprit :

« J'ai le vague souvenir de me sentir à l'aise avec des armes longues et effilées. Je pense aux épées, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. »

A vrai dire, et Irélia le cachait bien dans ses propos, la jeune fille avait eu la chance de faire de l'escrime depuis son plus jeune âge, ainsi que du kendo, lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Nantes pour ses études. Elle ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle excellait dans le domaine, loin de là, mais elle savait quelques rudiments, et avait la capacité de se concentrer.

Mais bon, Allister n'allait pas sortir une épée de sa poche pour vérifier tout cela. Il resta juste silencieux, acquiesçant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lena semblait ravie de la nouvelle, aimant les bons combattants. Elle s'imaginait sans doute qu'Irélia serait un compagnon d'entrainement idéal lorsque la rouquine aurait une arme en main.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans aucune autre question étrange du même genre, et bientôt le petit groupe reprit sa marche, après avoir rangé leurs affaires. Edge n'était pas encore tout près, et Irélia avait hâte de découvrir la ville et ce monde étrange où elle avait atterri.

Le voyage fut calme. Deux jours passèrent ainsi. Irélia n'avait rien dit sur le troisième membre du groupe disparu. Plusieurs fois, elle avait surpris ses deux compagnons et sauveurs discuter entre eux. Les yeux de Lena finissaient toujours pas rougir, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer.

Une boule se forma au ventre de la rouquine. Elle avait bien peur de la vérité.

Pourtant, ils prêtaient beaucoup d'attention à la jeune fille. Pour se changer les idées, sans doute. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, et Irélia en apprenait toujours un peu plus sur ce monde étrange.

Petit à petit, ils apprirent à s'apprécier, malgré les circonstances. Lena et Irélia partageaient beaucoup d'idées et plus ou moins la même vision du monde et de la vie, et elle était aussi curieuse qu'Allister, qui se trouvait être un véritable puits de science.

Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose.

Un élément.

Une personne.

Malgré tous les efforts des deux autres pour le cacher, c'était une évidence.

/\/\/

Le troisième jour de marche s'était engagé, et deux bonnes heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le repas du midi. Allister racontait toujours à la rouquine des histoires extraordinaires, des contes et légendes, et quelques histoires sur une très ancienne race d'humain qui avait peuplé cette terre, et qui avait le don de communiquer avec la planète. Irélia était émerveillée par chaque nouvelle explication, historique ou scientifique.

« Et donc, les matérias, c'est la rivière de la vie cristallisée ? » demanda-t-elle, après quelques explications.

« Oui, elles contiennent le savoir des Anciens. » répondit Lena, qui se prêtait au jeu.

Irélia, de très bonne humeur, s'excitait sur place. Ce monde regorgeait de tant de choses merveilleuses. Elle se retourna quelques minutes pour faire face à ses interlocuteurs, avec qui elle commençait à tisser des liens, manquant de faire tomber un petit sac qu'elle transportait pour aider les deux autres.

« Quel type de matéria existe-t-il ? Le feu, le soin ?

-La foudre, la glace. » continua Allister.

« Des matérias qui nous rendent plus rapides, ou qui ralentissent les ennemis. » ajouta Lena.

« Il y a même des matérias qui pourraient appeler des monstres venus d'une autre dimension, pour se battre à nos côtés. Elles sont rares. Je sais que le président de la Shin-Ra en possède une. » finit le blond.

Il y en avait tant. Le trio commença à les énumérer. Irélia avait du mal à concevoir toutes ces magies, mais il semblait que c'était le quotidien du duo.

Ils discutaient tranquillement lorsqu'Allister et Lena se stoppèrent d'un coup, devant les yeux d'Irélia qui continuait toujours à marcher de dos. Le groupe venait de passer quelques petites falaises rocailleuses, et quelque chose semblait les déranger.

Irélia comprit, et fit un bond droit devant elle pour rejoindre les deux autres, tandis qu'une boule de feu la croisa dans le sens inverse pour réduire en cendres un loup fort téméraire. La situation n'aurait pas plus inquiété Allister et Lena si le loup n'était qu'un cas isolé, mais malheureusement pour eux, ils semblaient avoir dérangé toute une meute de créatures violettes en pleins repas : une sorte de carcasse de chèvre traînait par là et ne semblait plus les contenter.

« Irélia, mets-toi derrière nous ! » ordonna Lena qui assena au même moment un coup de lance dévastateur sur trois loups qui s'étaient retournés vers eux.

La rouquine ne se fit pas prier, mais les loups étaient nombreux. Elle évita d'un petit bond un coup de griffe et se retrouva par terre. Il y en avait tellement, que même le duo avait du mal à s'en débarrasser : il en revenait toujours autant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'être d'excellents combattants.

Irélia se releva au mieux qu'elle le put, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un long objet enrubanné dans du tissu déchiré.

« Sers-toi de ça pour le moment. » murmura Allister qui s'empressa de mettre à terre quelques loups à coup de poings.

« Allister ! » glapit aussitôt Lena, lorsqu'elle vit le paquet du coin de l'œil, tout en lançant un sort de glace.

« Ecoute, Lena, c'est pas le moment. Et puis il va falloir qu'on se fasse à l'idée. » répliqua Allister, sans perdre son sourire.

Irélia ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il semblait qu'Allister venait d'énoncer une monstruosité : Lena semblait dépossédée, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour appliquer son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage.

Sur le coup, la rouquine n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, et en vu du nombre d'ennemis elle ne se posa pas de question. Elle retira la protection de tissu qui couvrait l'objet. Une longue rapière reluisante apparut, gravée des mille et un symboles sur la lame et le pommeau. C'était une très jolie rapière. Elle n'était pas plus large que de deux ou trois centimètres, et parfaitement entretenue, bien que tâchée de quelques marques carmines.

Irélia recouvrit la lame du tissu protecteur à nouveau, les doigts crispés. Puis elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le moment de protester, et elle dégaina la lame, prête à combattre.

L'arme était fine et maniable, quoique légèrement trop lourde pour le poignet d'Irélia. Ce fut cependant sans le moindre mal qu'elle abattit la lame sur l'un des monstres violet et le fit voler quelques mètres plus loin.

Lorsque les corps d'une vingtaine de loups égaillèrent le sol rocailleux du petit canyon, les trois combattant s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés. Lena s'appuya sur sa lance, avant de se retourner violemment vers Allister, mécontente.

« Pourquoi tu lui as donné ?

-Pour qu'elle nous aide. » se justifia le blond.

« Mais c'est… » commença la jeune femme, en perdant ses moyens.

« Heu….stop. » arrêta nette Irélia en les rejoignant.

Elle était pâle, et n'était pas plus heureuse que ça de se retrouver avec une telle épée dans les mains. Elle savait pertinemment à qui elle appartenait, et elle ne supportait pas l'idée. Elle avait peur de connaître la vérité.

« Irélia ? » s'étonna Allister.

« A…qui appartient cette arme ? Ou plutôt…à qui appartenait-elle ? N'essayez pas de me mentir. Vous avez tout en triple. Une tente de plus, une couverture de plus, et maintenant une arme… »

Allister ne quitta pas son sourire. Lena, elle, se détourna, laissant à son ami se débrouiller.

« Il s'appelle Evan. » répondit-il, calmement.

Au moins, il était franc.

« Et ? »

« Il est mort. » répondit-il.

Le cœur de la rouquine se serra. Elle redonna d'un coup l'épée à demi emballée à Allister et se retourna, frustrée.

« J'en veux pas. Ni elle, ni la tente, ni la couverture. Ce n'est pas à moi. » lâcha-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui donnaient cette épée. Ils voulaient s'en débarrasser ? Oublier leur mort ? Qu'elle prenne sa place ? Ou bien était-elle juste hors d'elle parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il était mort ?

« Je te l'ai donné pour que tu nous aides. C'était temporaire. Je la reprendrais lorsque nous serrons arrivés à Edge. Et peut-être que comme ça, on arrivera à tourner la page. » ajouta-t-il.

« Mais ! C'est votre ami ! Et il est mort !

-Allister a raison. » ajouta Lena, sans pour autant regarder l'épée en face. « On ne pourra pas oublier, et ce n'est pas notre souhait, mais il va falloir que l'on se fasse à l'idée qu'il ne reviendra pas. »

Irélia se stoppa nette. Lena avait du rassembler tout son courage pour déballer une telle phrase, alors qu'elle semblait si touchée par la perte d'un de ces partenaires. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

La rouquine se calma petit à petit, comprenant qu'elle avait peut-être trop pris parti dans cette histoire. Elle avait trop agi comme si elle les connaissait. Elle s'en mordit les lèvres. Officiellement, elle ne connaissait pas Evan, elle n'avait pas vu l'atroce combat et ne connaissait rien d'eux.

Le blond ne changea pas de comportement, et afficha même son sourire de gai-luron. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée, et soupira.

« Désolée, Irélia. Désolée aussi, Lena. » ajouta-t-il à son amie aux cheveux châtains. « Irélia, veux-tu bien garder cette épée quelques temps, s'il te plait ? Pour ta sécurité, et pour que l'on s'habitue à ne plus la voir dans ses mains. C'est mieux que de la laisser emballée dans ce morceau de tissu. »

Irélia baissa la tête, mais acquiesça, puis intervint à nouveau :

« Comment il est mort ?

-Il a été consumé par quelque chose. » avoua Allister, en perdant enfin son sourire.

« Ca l'a tué. » ajouta Lena.

Irélia resta coite. Que s'était-il passé qu'elle n'avait pas vu, après son rêve ?

Plus un mot ne troubla le silence dérangeant qui s'était imposé. La rouquine rangea juste l'épée dans son fourreau et la plaça à sa ceinture. Jusqu'à Edge, elle tiendrait l'épée, ce après quoi elle la redonnerait au duo, quand bien même elle n'aimait pas cette idée.

Mais eux non plus sans doute, et c'était sans doute un preuve de vouloir aller de l'avant que de la sortir au grand jour.

Lentement, le groupe reprit sa route. L'air léger qui s'était installé auparavant n'était plus. Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres, silencieux. Le temps changea, et des nuages apparurent et cachèrent rapidement le ciel. Irélia dégaina quelques fois l'épée, pour aider à combattre quelques monstres. Plus personne ne parla de l'incident, ou même du défunt.

Et la pluie tomba à averse. Bientôt, le chemin par-dessus le canyon se retrouva boueux et le groupe fut trempé jusqu'aux os, bien que personne n'y prit garde.

Perdue dans ses pensées depuis dix bonnes minutes, le visage trempé, Irélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ses rêves. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce monde. Quelque chose de malsain. Quel était le but des deux hommes de son rêve ? Pourquoi Lena, Allister et le troisième étaient à leurs poursuites ? Le fait de savoir des choses qu'elle ne devait pas savoir, et être mise à l'écart à cause de ça la dérangeait. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Ils la prendraient pour une folle.

Vaguement, elle entendit son prénom, mais elle était bien trop occupée pour y faire réellement attention. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas à s'impliquer dans cette histoire.

« IRELIA ! » hurla la voix brouillée par la pluie d'Allister.

La rouquine se retourna, surprise.

Lena et Allister étaient loin derrière elle. Elle avait marché devant sans s'arrêter, laissant une petite distance entre elle et eux. Elle les voyait vaguement, derrière le rideau de pluie. Lena montra un autre chemin, qui ne bordait pas le canyon, et qui devait sans doute être moins dangereux.

«Pardon, j'arrive ! » s'excusa-t-elle en remarquant qu'elle avait marché sans but.

Lena et Allister se retournèrent et empruntèrent l'autre chemin.

La rouquine fit un pas, lorsqu'une ombre dans la bruine apparut sur sa gauche, dans son champ de vision. Par réflexe, elle se protégea le visage, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Une mâchoire acérée se referma sur son bras, et Irélia sentit le monde basculer en arrière lorsque la masse imposante d'un loup violet la renversa.

Les deux partenaires entendirent un cri strident, et se retournèrent, prêts à attaquer, mais ils ne virent rien. La rouquine avait disparu, et la pluie tombait toujours.

« Irélia ? » appela Lena, sans comprendre.

Allister, qui avait déjà compris, accouru jusqu'au rebord du canyon, qui tombait à pic le long du chemin, et hurla, à pleins poumons, vers la centaine de mètres plus bas :

« IRELIAAAAA ! »

Mais Irélia n'était plus là.

Seule s'étendait une forêt brumeuse au fond du canyon.


	5. Chapitre Quatre:Un compagnon d'infortune

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Quatre : Un compagnon d'infortune

« Bordel… » grommela Irélia à son réveil.

Dire qu'elle avait mal était un euphémisme. Son bras la brûlait de l'intérieur, et elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas quelques côtes brisées. Et c'était sans parler de tous les autres endroits où elle sentait la peau la lanciner violemment. Il y avait comme un air de déjà vu.

Ses deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent l'un après l'autre. Il pleuvait encore, mais ce n'était qu'une petite bruine agréable et légère. C'était doux.

Un flash la surprit, pleins de souvenirs douloureux. L'image d'un chantier en construction l'envahit, d'une gamine aux cheveux bruns comme la nuit qui la regardait de ses deux grands yeux bleus, horrifiée. Elle s'enfuyait, laissant la rousse derrière elle, dans ce trou à rat…

« Reviens sur terre. » rappela sa propre voix aussitôt, avant de divaguer plus loin.

Elle était dans une forêt, au pied d'une falaise. C'était ça, la réalité.

Irélia resta une bonne minute immobile. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi se réveillait-elle là ?

Vaguement, elle se rappela du loup qui l'avait attaquée et de la chute qui s'en était suivie, violente. C'était difficile de croire qu'elle était vivante. Elle scruta le ciel, au dessus d'elle : des arbres gigantesques s'élevaient, pour rejoindre les nuages. Sa chute avait dû être amortie par le dense branchage. Une véritable chance. Autant dire que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette forêt, elle serait morte.

Ou peut-être pas. Le doute planait, dans l'esprit de la rouquine. Avait-elle rêvé, ou bien avait-elle réellement le souvenir d'une immense bulle d'eau dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée au moment de sa chute ?

Elle n'en n'était pas sûre, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus expliquer cet étrange phénomène.

Finalement, elle laissa rapidement tomber l'hypothétique cause de sa survie, et décida de jeter un coup d'œil à l'étendu des dégâts. Elle redressa son cou, et scruta son corps : son bras gauche était effectivement dans un sale état, et elle saignait à de nombreux autres endroits. L'instinct de survie rappela Irélia à l'ordre, et elle se releva, en essayant d'oublier la douleur lancinante. Elle ne portait plus que son T-shirt, et son jean. Etalée dans la mousse, elle retrouva l'épée du défunt ami de ses sauveurs, encore à moitié enroulée dans le tissu. Sans réfléchir, elle se banda le bras avec l'étoffe et attrapa l'épée.

Plus loin, le cadavre du loup violet était éventré. Il avait eu moins de chance qu'elle.

L'ouverture du canyon était haute. Très haute. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, évanouie. Où étaient Lena et Allister ?

La rouquine s'approcha de la falaise qui lui faisait face et tenta de l'escalader, mais l'idée était plutôt mauvaise. Elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps debout, et grimper serait du suicide.

Irélia se traina le long du canyon, en essayant de le longer dans le même sens qu'auparavant. Elle se maintenait aux arbres pour éviter de tomber. C'était une forêt dense : beaucoup de buissons, branches, racines et autres éléments végétaux lui barraient la route ou la rendait plus difficile à emprunter.

Elle marcha, trébucha, tomba. Le manège dura un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans une clairière, où elle s'assit, haletante.

Décidemment, elle n'avait pas de chance, ces derniers temps.

Elle se reposa quelques instants, la cage thoracique comprimée par quelques côtes mal au point, mais des bruissements venant de l'intérieur de la forêt la forcèrent à se redresser, l'épée en main. Dame Fortune en avait contre elle. Comme si tomber de la falaise ne suffisait pas.

Au loin, un loup apparut, poursuivit par d'autres loups, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans des fourrés.

Fait étrange, à vrai dire, car le premier loup se révélait être un loup tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, comme ceux qui pouvait se trouver en Europe, et les autres étaient ces étranges loups violets, massifs qui n'avaient du loup que les quatre pattes, la queue et les oreilles. Tout le reste était différent : une mâchoire imposantes une encolure bien trop grosse, un pelage étrange et violet, ainsi quelques piques sur le dos.

Le silence s'installa. Les bêtes avaient dû s'éloigner. Irélia retomba sur ses jambes, tremblante. Elle avait eu beau pratiquer l'escrime pendant des années, la vue d'un ennemi et faire face à la mort la terrifiait.

Elle soufflait un instant, lorsque les animaux réapparurent au grand galop. La rouquine déglutit en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait plus que les loups violets, au nombre de trois, et que l'odeur du sang émanant d'elle-même avait dû les faire changer de proie.

Aussitôt, elle se releva, avant de chuter en arrière sous la peur. Les monstres accouraient vers elle, gueules ouvertes. Elle tenta de ramasser l'épée, mais c'était inutile : elle n'arrivait même pas à la soulever.

Le premier lui sauta dessus et resserra sa mâchoire au niveau de sa paume droite. Les deux autres n'eurent pas cette même chance, car ils furent violemment percutés par une boule grise en cavale, qui s'avérait être le loup gris qu'ils poursuivaient auparavant.

Irélia eut le réflexe de jeter son pied droit vers la bête violette qui l'assaillait, pour la jeter en arrière. La bête lâcha prise, et reçut un second coup. La rouquine recula grâce à ses coudes, pour tenter de s'échapper, mais l'animal revint à la charge. Il fut arrêté de justesse par le véritable loup qui apparut à nouveau, et qui sauta sur le monstre. Une folle bataille entre les deux animaux fit rage, et après quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour la jeune fille qui s'était recroquevillée contre les racines d'un arbre, le monstre tomba, comme les deux autres qui se trouvaient étalés non loin dans l'herbe.

Le véritable loup ne bougea pas un moment, comme s'il s'assurait qu'aucun des ses ennemis ne se relèverait. Il haletait et était blessé à de nombreux endroits.

L'animal posa enfin son regard sur elle, stoïque. La rouquine se crispa. Elle était une cible facile. Ses membres tremblaient, et sa main blessée tenta d'attraper l'épée étalée à ses côtés, mais elle ne put même pas la bouger d'un millimètre. Elle avait si mal, et la peur la tétanisait.

D'un coup, le loup, au magnifique pelage blanchâtre, gris et noir, se recroquevilla sur le sol, devant elle. Il était blessé, au même titre que la rouquine.

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent, insoutenables. Les deux êtres vivants se fixèrent, chacun essayant de comprendre l'autre, jaugeant ses motivations, sa défiance ainsi que sa peur. Le temps fut long. Irélia respirait bruyamment et ses membres tremblaient. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que l'animal ressentait sa peur, ses angoisses. Avait-il peur, lui aussi ?

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

Le loup finit par baisser la tête, estimant que l'être humain qui lui faisait face n'était d'aucune menace. Il couina, à cause de ses blessures lorsqu'il baissa l'encolure. Irélia ouvrit la bouche, sous la surprise, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

Pourtant, une idée lui traversait l'esprit depuis quelques minutes : l'animal l'avait sauvé, elle en était presque sûre. Il avait réussi à les semer, alors pourquoi était-il revenu sur ses pas ?

Irélia frémit de tous ses membres. L'idée folle s'empara d'elle et elle se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux et tendit sa main tremblante vers l'animal, qui grogna aussitôt, sur la défensive. La rouquine eut un haut le cœur, mais ne se démonta pas non plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, puisa dans toutes ses dernières ressources, y trouvant un peu de courage. Elle attendit quelques secondes, toisant l'animal et murmura :

« Merci… »

Le loup ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de grogner, sans doute méfiant de l'humaine qui se présentait devant lui.

« Tout va bien… » rassura-t-elle.

Sa main, qui tremblait comme une feuille, n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de l'animal, lorsque celui-ci, sans prévenir, bondit sur elle après s'être redressé. La rousse recula d'un coup vif en arrière, retombant à moitié, et serra les dents.

Mais rien ne se passa. L'animal n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, après avoir bondit. Son museau touchait presque le nez de la rouquine, les babines retroussées. Par réflexe, elle serra une touffe d'herbe qui se trouvait sous ses doigts, crispée sous la peur.

« Je ne te veux…pas de mal… » balbutia-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas scier.

L'animal des forêts et des montagnes resta immobile, ses deux grands yeux bleus fixés sur la jeune fille. Elle redressa légèrement sa main vers lui, tenace.

Après une bonne minute, pendant laquelle Irélia se retint d'hurler, l'animal céda au regard de la rouquine et lécha le sang qui s'écoulait le long de la paume tendue de celle-ci.

Celle-ci sourit, un peu perdue dans ses émotions, quoique rassurée.

« J'avais…vraiment peur… » marmonna-t-elle, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Elle se retrouva sur le dos, dans la mousse humide, haletante. Elle n'avait plus de force. C'était idiot, après tout. Elle avait rarement eu aussi peur.

L'animal hésita quelques instants, puis se posa à côté d'elle, partageant sa chaleur. Irélia releva son bras droit et passa sa main dans le pelage. Lui aussi était blessé. De grandes blessures, comme des plus fines. Des plus récentes, comme des moins récentes.

« Ah…si seulement j'avais ces pierres que Lena et Allister utilisent. »

Deux oreilles poilues se redressèrent d'un coup à côté d'elle, et le loup glapit légèrement. Irélia se redressa, autant qu'elle le put, et vit l'animal bouger à l'aide de son museau, l'épée qui se trouvait par terre.

Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule, comprenant enfin l'énervement soudain de l'animal.

« L'épée ! Elle doit contenir des matérias ! Et….et… »

La deuxième information était plus dure à admettre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si son cerveau marchait à l'envers ou pas, mais elle balbutia :

« …tu m'as comprise. Tu as compris ce que j'ai dis ! »

Ou il s'agissait d'une coïncidence, mais en vu du monde où elle était tombée, Irélia ne douta pas longtemps qu'une telle possibilité puisse être envisageable. Un loup intelligent ! Il ne lui manquait que la parole.

Mais elle y repensait plus tard : elle attrapa l'épée de sa main blessée, et la regarda quelques instants. Il y avait bien quatre petits emplacements, comblés par quatre pierres. Quatre minuscules pierres vertes.

« J'espère qu'il y a une matéria de soin parmi celles-ci. Et puis ça marche comment ? »

Elle se rallongea, sans quitter l'épée des mains, et essaya de se concentrer. Rien ne se passa. Elle inspira un grand coup, et essaya à nouveau. Quelque chose se produisit alors, s'insinuant en elle, mais, par réflexe, elle rejeta la chose de toutes ses forces, effrayée.

Les matérias étaient le savoir des anciens. Elle souffla un coup, comprenant le système. Elle renouvela l'essai, et la chose revint. C'était étrange. Comme si quelqu'un pensait à notre place. C'était chaud aussi.

Une lumière verte apparut au niveau de l'épée, avant de se diriger vers le loup qui s'était recouché par terre.

Irélia cligna des yeux. Le loup se redressa sur ses quatre pattes, presque en pleine forme. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de se repositionner à côté de la rouquine.

Irélia sourit et passa une main sur la tête du canidé sauvage. Elle aimait bien cet animal.

Elle usa de la magie à nouveau, sur elle cette fois-ci. Elle se sentit fatiguée, mais la douleur s'estompa. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble de ses blessures, et à part la profonde morsure de loup qui laissait encore une marque, tout était presque comme neuf.

« Merde… » murmura-t-elle, lorsqu'elle sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seul.

La lame glissa de ses doigts, et tomba dans l'herbe fraîche, tandis que la rouquine sombrait soudain dans un sommeil sans rêve, épuisée par la magie qu'elle venait d'user.

A ses côtés, le loup s'assit, attentif, veillant sur le sommeil de la demoiselle.

/\/\/

Irélia se réveilla deux bonnes heures plus tard, après une sieste plutôt méritée. Le loup n'avait pas quitté sa place de gardien, et lui offrait un peu de chaleur, allongé à ses côtés. La rouquine passa ses doigts fins dans l'encolure de l'animal, sans pour autant se lever.

Le pelage était doux, et l'animal se laissa faire.

« Tu es toujours là ? » plaisanta-t-elle, en lui offrant quelques caresses.

Le loup chercha les câlins, comme un chien l'aurait fait. Irélia passa un moment avec la bête des forêts, à le choyer et à le connaître. Puis elle se leva doucement, reprenant le contrôle de ses membres. Si les plaies s'étaient refermées, elle avait toujours mal aux côtes. Elle n'y pouvait rien, et elle devrait supporter le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Les nuages disparaissaient petit à petit, dans le ciel. Seuls quelques irréductibles cumulonimbus décimaient encore quelques goûtes de pluie sur leurs passages.

« Moi, c'est Irélia. » se présenta la rouquine.

« Waouf. » répondit l'animal.

La communication n'était pas excellente, mais Irélia avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient tout de même se comprendre sur les sentiments. L'animal l'acceptait. Elle continua, posée sur l'épée, afin de tenir sur ses deux jambes.

« Je ne connais pas ton nom. Je te propose de te nommer Marvin. Tu sauras que je m'adresse à toi, comme ça. Ca te plait ? »

Le loup aboya une nouvelle fois. Il ne semblait pas contre. Irélia sourit. Le débat était clos.

« Très bien, Marvin. A présent, je te considère comme mon ami, d'accord ? Je ne suis en aucun cas ta maîtresse, tu es libre de tes actions. Je suis tombée de la falaise, tu vois, et il faut que je retrouve mes compagnons de route. Je vais donc essayer de continuer de longer la falaise. Tu peux me suivre si tu veux, mais tu peux aussi reprendre ta route, je ne t'en garderai pas rancune. Je sais que tu me comprends, et c'est ton choix. »

L'animal s'assit. Il était presque aussi grand qu'elle. Assis, sa tête massive lui arrivait entre le ventre et la poitrine. Il ne bougeait pas. Irélia ne sut comment réagir, et récupéra son épée, pour continuer son chemin, légèrement chancelante. Le loup se releva alors, et suivit ses pas, non pas en la suivant, mais en gambadant à ses côtés, disparaissant et réapparaissant d'un coup.

Marvin l'accompagnerait donc, mais resterait libre. Ce qui semblait normal pour Irélia, qui voyait dans le loup la marque d'une liberté qu'on ne pouvait mettre en cage.

« Merci, Marvin. » souffla Irélia.

Un peu de compagnie ne faisait pas de mal.

/\/\/

Jamais, au grand jamais, Irélia n'avait pensé longer cette fichue falaise pendant des heures et des heures durant. Pas le moindre chemin ne menait au monde du dessus, et la falaise était bien trop haute pour être escaladée à la main, en toute sécurité.

Elle était seule, Marvin ayant disparu depuis dix bonnes minutes, lorsque la rousse s'arrêta sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné pour se reposer. La nuit était de nouveau tombée, et la jeune fille n'y voyait plus grand-chose : elle avait cependant appris à former une petite boule de feu pour illuminer les environs, en prenant bien garde de ne pas enflammer la forêt.

Pendant sa route, elle avait essayé de deviner quel type de matéria se trouvait encastré dans le pommeau de l'épée. Il y avait le soin, bien heureusement et le feu. Les deux autres matérias n'avaient pas répondus à son appel, peu importe ce qu'elle avait essayé.

Elle se demandait pourtant si l'une d'elle n'était pas une matéria de foudre, car un court instant, la rouquine avait eu l'impression de ressentir une tension électrique, sans que rien n'apparaisse à sa vue. Si c'était le cas, la matéria n'avait pas agi comme les deux autres : personne ne s'était insinué en elle pour lui insuffler le pouvoir désiré.

Irélia soupira, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Bon, je suis dans de beaux draps, quand même. Comment est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'ai pas de couverture, pas de pull, pas de moyen de me faire à manger, pas de quoi me créer un abri…A part continuer à marcher, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

Elle se releva et commença à ramasser du bois pour le ramener contre la falaise. Il n'était pas sec, et ne brûlerait sans doute pas très bien, mais grâce à la matéria de feu, Irélia ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par flamber.

Elle avait déjà fait quelques allers et retours lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une petite cavité dans la falaise. Elle y jeta un œil, curieuse. Celui-ci ne faisait que trois ou quatre mètres de profondeur. Le principal, c'était qu'elle était vide. Aussitôt, la rouquine revint sur ses pas pour récupérer son premier tas de bois pour le déplacer devant la caverne. Elle s'y sentirait davantage en sécurité qu'à l'extérieur.

Elle ramassa aussi branchages, herbes hautes et autres éléments qui lui permettraient de dormir correctement.

Un pseudo lit était presque fait, et le feu allumé dans l'entrée, lorsque Marvin réapparut, un lapin mort entre ses crocs, qu'il offrit à la jeune fille.

« Je ne suis pas très douée dans ce genre de choses, tu sais, Marvin, mais je vais essayer. » expliqua-t-elle, légèrement ragoutée par le sang du petit mammifère.

Si elle désirait manger quelque chose, et donner une pitance à Marvin, elle n'avait guère d'autres choix. Elle ne fit pas vraiment ça dans les règles de l'art, mais dépeça l'animal de sa fourrure et créa, à l'aide de branchages, une petite broche pour faire cuir l'animal.

Marvin s'étala à ses côtés de tout son long, et lui apporta un peu de chaleur. La température tombait vite dans la forêt, et la rousse grelottait déjà, avec son T-shirt à manche longue déchiré. Les deux compagnons se posèrent un instant, fatigués de leur route.

« Tu crois qu'Allister et Lena sont à ma recherche ? » murmura Irélia, les yeux rivés sur le feu.

C'était bête comme question. D'un côté, elle connaissait à peine les deux Turks, et de l'autre, ils n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner des personnes dans le besoin.

Le loup couina, comme s'il était incapable de répondre. Irélia passa une main rassurante dans sa fourrure et se reporta à la cuisson du gibier. Et comme elle en avait gros sur le cœur, elle commença à discuter. A un loup, certes, mais un loup qui comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

« C'est étrange, hein ? Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais je ne viens pas de ce monde, alors je suis un peu étrangère à tous les concepts d'ici : les monstres, la magie, tout ça. » expliqua-t-elle.

Les deux oreilles pointues de la bête se redressèrent d'un coup, comme s'il était étonné par les propos d'Irélia. Il la regarda, la sonda, et se rallongea.

« Ouais…comme tu dis, c'est bizarre, hein ? Le pire, c'est qu'avant de changer de monde, je rêvais d'Allister et Lena, ainsi que de leur ancien compagnon. Je les voyais se battre contre deux personnes qui se ressemblaient beaucoup, aux cheveux argentés. Chaque nuit, inlassablement. Et puis lorsque je suis arrivée là, c'est Allister et Lena qui m'ont sauvée. Je suis trop terre à terre pour penser qu'il s'agit d'un hasard, ni même du destin. Je pense plutôt que quelqu'un savait qu'Allister et Lena étaient dans les environs, et a fait en sorte que nos chemins se croisent. Je pense que c'est cette fille qui m'a conduite dans ce monde. Une fille habillée tout de rose. » continua-t-elle d'expliquer.

Elle mettait à plat ce qu'elle savait. Marvin l'écoutait, silencieux. Ou peut-être se fichait-il pas mal de ce qu'elle racontait.

« Et puis, lorsqu'Allister et Lena me conduisaient à une ville appelée Edge, nous avons eu…je ne dirais pas un différent, mais disons…je ne sais pas comment définir. Je ne suis pas très douée en relationnel. J'ai toujours préféré ne pas me lier aux gens. Mais on a partagé un moment triste, et du coup, l'ambiance était tendue. Ce n'était pas envers moi envers eux, ni eux envers moi. C'était juste….triste. Je venais d'apprendre que leur ami était mort, et je crois que ça m'a fait mal, parce que je le connaissais un peu, à travers les rêves que je faisais. Je crois que j'étais un peu blessée. Bref, je me suis éloignée sans m'en rendre compte, lorsqu'un de ces loups m'a attaquée, et je suis tombée de la falaise, et à mon réveil, je suis tombée sur toi. »

Marvin posa sa grande tête toute douce sur les genoux d'Irélia. Elle sourit. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment sentie seule, et n'avait jamais vraiment eu le besoin d'avoir des amis, des personnes à qui se confier. A vrai dire, elle avait du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un.

Mais avec Marvin, c'était différent. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Qui, dans son monde, lui avait déjà sauvé la vie ? Personne. Et puis, ils se retrouvaient dans la même panade, tous les deux. La donne n'était pas la même, et elle appréciait la présence de l'animal.

Elle ne se sentait pas seule, et ce, même s'il n'était pas humain.

« Merci d'être là. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle arracha deux cuisses au pauvre lapin qui avait croisé la route de Marvin, après avoir vérifié s'il était bien cuit, et en offrit une à l'animal, et croqua dans la seconde. Ils profitèrent du moment. Tout était calme, comme si les monstres s'étaient endormis. Irélia fit envoler, en même temps que manger, une boule de feu hors de la grotte, pour que celle-ci dépasse les arbres. Sait-on jamais ? Peut-être que les deux Turks retrouveront sa trace, s'ils la cherchaient.

La rouquine offrit une deuxième cuisse de lapin à Marvin, mais celui-ci la bouda. Il ne semblait pas avoir réellement faim.

« Toi, tu as mangé avant de m'apporter ce lapin, et tu n'as plus faim. » railla la jeune fille.

Il baissa les oreilles, comme coupable. Irélia sourit et ajouta quelques bouts de bois dans le feu crépitant, et mis de côté le lapin, pour éviter qu'il ne brûle.

« Si tu as faim cette nuit, sert toi. »

Puis, elle se lova contre le petit lit d'infortune, grelottante. Elle se rapprocha le plus près possible du feu, pour pouvoir s'endormir. Marvin se plaça le long de son corps. Son pelage était une parfaite protection contre le froid.

Les deux êtres vivants s'endormirent alors, silencieusement, partageant pour la première fois un instant de leurs vies entremêlées.


	6. Chapitre Cinq : Edge

Five HundredYearsAfter

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, Marvin, les deux inconnus, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Cinq : Edge

« Marmotte ? » appela une voix masculine que la rousse connaissait bien.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, plutôt en bonne forme bien qu'elle avait toujours un peu mal aux côtes, le soleil tapait sur l'entrée de la petite grotte où elle s'était endormie. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, se détacha de la boule de fourrure qu'elle avait serrée contre elle toute la nuit, à cause du froid. Marvin était légèrement redressé, grognant contre l'homme qui était à l'entrée du refuge temporaire, et qui laissait échapper un large sourire soulagé.

« Salut, Allister. » marmonna Irélia, la bouche encore pâteuse.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le grand dadet blond et mal rasé l'attrapa dans ses bras. Marvin ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours allongé sur le sol rocailleux de la grotte, assistant à la scène, comme un gardien qui remettait quelque chose de précieux à un autre gardien.

« Bon sang, on a cru qu'on te retrouverait pas. » murmura-t-il.

Irélia ne sut comment prendre l'affection du Turk. Elle n'était pas très habituée à ce genre d'étalement de sentiments. Il s'était inquiété pour elle. Il l'avait considérée en tant que personne. Les gens de ce monde étaient étranges. Il ne la connaissait pas, après tout. Il ne lui devait rien.

« Merci, Allister. » murmura la rousse.

Il la reposa enfin par terre, et la scruta de haut en bas.

« Tu n'es pas belle à voir. Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ?

-C'est Marvin qui m'a aidée. » répondit Irélia en toute honnêteté.

Elle passa une main sur la tête douce de l'animal qui s'était alors relevé. Allister s'accroupit devant lui.

« C'est bien un fait rare. Ce loup n'est pas comme les autres qu'on a pu rencontrer jusqu'à présent. C'est un vrai. Pas l'un de ces monstres sanguinaires. Je te remercie, animal des forêts. »

Puis il se retourna vers Irélia.

« Et la chute ?

-Heu…je crois que j'ai une ou deux côtes cassées. Et j'étais…dans un piteux état je crois. Mais j'ai utilisé la matéria de soin qui était dans l'épée.

-Tu as réussi ?" s'étonna Allister.

"Ouais. C'était laborieux, mais j'ai réussi. Ca m'a fait bizarre quand j'ai senti la conscience de la matéria. »

Allister repassa une main dans la tignasse rousse de la terrienne, et se retourna vers la forêt pour hurler un bon coup :

« LEEENNNAAA ! Je l'ai trouvée ! »

Puis, il eut une hésitation, et se retourna vers Irélia, avec une petite grimace.

« Heu…je te préviens, Lena a une drôle de façon de montrer qu'elle est inquiète. »

Irélia cligna des yeux, sans comprendre la remarque. Deux minutes plus tard, la femme aux cheveux châtains apparut à travers les fourrés, la respiration haletante, comme si elle venait de piquer un sprint. Elle vit alors sous ses yeux la rouquine, en bonne forme ou presque.

Irélia comprit la remarque d'Allister lorsque Lena s'avança vers elle, furieuse, et lorsqu'elle se prit une baffe sans rien avoir demandé.Elle frotta la joue endolorie, mais ne dit rien, se demandant un instant si ce n'était pas mérité.

« Désolée, Lena. »

La Turk hésita un moment puis la serra à son tour dans les bras, même si ce fut bref. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le loup qui s'était assis aux côtés de la rouquine.

« Le loup… » murmura-t-elle.

« Marvin. » expliqua Irélia.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de beaucoup d'explication pour que Lena comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle acquiesça juste.

« Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?

-Tu as lancé une boule de feu, dans le ciel, je te rappelle. C'était juste le signe d'un grand « A l'aide ».

-C'est vrai. » admit Irélia. « Vous avez trouvé un chemin pour descendre ?

-Oui, plus loin. Il faut une bonne heure de marche d'ici. »

Irélia acquiesça et attrapa l'épée qui trainait toujours sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle remarqua que les deux autres se regardaient étrangement. Elle ne comprit pas leur petit manège, mais Lena semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, et Allister acquiesça finalement, mais avec une condition.

« Tu lui diras en route. »

La rousse s'étonna. Il semblait que c'était quelque chose d'important.

Elle vérifia rapidement si rien ne restait, mais il n'y avait plus rien, pas même la carcasse du lapin de la veille (Irélia jeta un coup d'œil à Marvin avec un sourire). Le petit groupe prit alors la route. Marvin décida de les suivre pour le moment, collé à la rousse.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, lorsque Lena se plaça à côté de la rouquine. Elle ne savait pas vraiment part où commencer.

« …je dois admettre que tu lui ressembles. A Evan, je veux dire. » murmura-t-elle.

Irélia releva la tête, surprise, puis comprit. Lena voulait mettre au clair la discussion de la veille. Elle avait du y penser pendant des heures.

« Tu n'es pas là pour le remplacer, mais je crois que le fait que tu sois là permet de panser un peu les blessures. Nous sommes des Turks, et nous avons appris à ne pas avoir de sentiments pour ce genre de cas, mais Evan était important pour nous. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te sentes utilisée, ni quoi que ce soit, mais je pense que ton sourire nous est important, pour le moment. Tu nous as donné un autre but, ces derniers jours, qui nous a permis d'arrêter de nous morfondre. Alors…merci. »

Irélia ne dit rien, mais offrit un joli sourire à Lena, pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait.

« Merci à vous deux aussi. C'est gentil d'être venu me sauver, même si je suis théoriquement une inconnue.

-On est des Turks. Jamais on ne laisserait tomber quelqu'un. »rappela Allister, presque boudeur.

L'ambiance devint beaucoup plus légère que la veille. Allister insista pour que la rousse raconte ses péripéties, après la chute qu'elle avait faite. Ils passèrent un bon moment à discuter, à se connaître davantage.

« J'ai une question au fait. » demanda soudain Irélia, alors que le groupe grimpait un petit chemin à demi-balisé qui menait vers le haut de la falaise.

« Oui ?

-C'est à propos de l'épée.

-Ah, les matérias, je suppose ? C'est dur d'appeler le pouvoir d'une matéria lorsqu'on ne la connait pas.

-C'est ça, oui.

-Le soin, le feu, une que l'on appelle contenir et qui peut produire différentes attaques de vents, et enfin ultima, qui est de la magie non-élémentaire. »

Irélia acquiesça. Elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver les autres matérias. En tout cas, cela ne répondait toujours pas à ses questions sur la tension électrique qu'elle avait sentie lorsqu'elle avait essayé de les utiliser. Cette question la turlupinait de plus en plus, mais elle décida de la reporter à plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut de la falaise. La rousse fit quelques pas en avant, aperçut une masse sombre au loin, et aussitôt s'approcha de quelques pas de la falaise, éberluée.

« Voici Edge, Irélia. »

Au loin, une immense ville de verre s'étalait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Tout semblait démesuré. Jamais Irélia n'avait vu pareil travail. Des petits vaisseaux semblaient voleter comme des papillons tout autour de la ville, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fleur. Tout grouillait de vie, même à plusieurs kilomètres. Des trains arrivaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Des immenses gratte-ciels s'étendaient vers les nuages, dont un, légèrement plus grand que les autres, et plus excentré.

« Ah…quand même. » laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle avait soudain une vision beaucoup plus nette du monde qui l'entourait. Rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ni ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans son propre monde. Plus de doute, elle était ailleurs. Elle se surprit développer un enthousiasme enfantin d'une gamine qui voulait absolument tout découvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on attend ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Les deux autres sourirent. Irélia était pleine de vie, malgré ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Le groupe reprit alors sa marche. Ils n'en auraient que pour une heure et demie environ.

« La grande tour que tu vois là bas, c'est le siège de la Shin-Ra, la compagnie à laquelle on appartient. C'est là que nous nous rendons. »

Irélia acquiesça. Elle joua un peu avec Marvin, pendant quelques mètres, puis revint vers les deux autres, légèrement anxieuse.

« Quand on arrivera à Edge… » commença-t-elle.

« Lena et moi iront à la tour, et tu pourras te balader tranquillement. Suite à cela, nous nous rendrons tous ensemble à Healen. »

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être rassurée parce qu'elle apprenait qu'on l'accompagnerait, mais là, elle se retint de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait soudainement pas très envie d'être lâchée en pleine nature, comme ça. Elle ne savait pas comment exprimer ça, mais…elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle aimait être seule, certes, mais pas dans un monde inconnu.

La route fut courte, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt aux portes d'Edge, qui resplendissait. Ils allaient prendre une sorte de tram de verre qui devait aller d'un bout à l'autre de la ville (Irélia en avait repéré une bonne dizaine déjà qui partaient à la frontière de la ville pour se rendre vers l'intérieur), lorsque la rousse se stoppa, comme dérangée par un détail.

Elle se retourna, et aperçut Marvin, assit et silencieux, à la bordure de la ville.

« Marvin ? » appela-t-elle.

Mais le loup ne bougea pas d'un poil. La rousse comprit alors.

« On se sépare là, c'est ça ? »

L'animal couina, et baissa la tête. Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle s'approcha de lui en quelques pas et le serra contre elle.

« Merci, Marvin. Qui sait, on se recroiserait peut-être un jour ? » murmura-t-elle. « Ce jour-là, c'est moi qui te sauverait. »

L'animal se frotta contre elle, et fit demi-tour, galopant dans la plaine, s'éloignant du groupe à grands bonds. Irélia le regarda fuir, et rejoignit finalement les deux autres, en serrant les dents. Allister passa une main dans sa tignasse rousse, et le groupe entra dans le train translucide.

/\/\/

Edge était magnifique. Toute la ville était construite autour d'un mémorial de pierre, qui ressemblait à un gigantesque météore qui s'écrasait. Beaucoup de bâtiments étaient vitrés de toutes parts, d'autres en pierre, mais rare étaient ceux en revêtement simple, sauf en bordure de ville. Les gens étaient nombreux, allaient et venaient librement.

« On t'aurait bien proposé de faire quelques courses, mais nous n'avons plus nos PHS, et comme ce sont eux qui nous servent de système de payement, ça va être dur. On va passer à la tour Shin-Ra dans un premier temps. On habite là-bas, Lena et moi. Tu attendras dans l'un de nos appartements, pendant que nous rencontreront le président. »

Le plan était clair et simple. Après quelques changements de tram, la prise d'une petite navette aérienne qui permit à Irélia d'apprécier la ville des airs, ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall d'accueil, au soixante-et-unième étage de la tour Shin-Ra. Le logo de la compagnie reluisait à chaque coin de couloir, dans un gros losange rouge.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et grimpèrent jusqu'au cent-dixième étage, où de nombreux couloirs partaient dans tous les sens, depuis le hall d'entrée. Il y avait pas mal de personnes qui portaient plus ou moins le même costume que Lena, et tous stoppèrent leurs occupations, lorsque le groupe arriva.

« Lena ? Allister ? » s'exclama une jeune femme, qui buvait un café, dans le siège de la salle d'attente.

Elle déposa son café aussitôt et accourut jusqu'à Lena, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« LENA !

-Salut, Annie. » bredouilla la Turk.

« Tu es vivante ! Bon sang, je le savais ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dis, tous les deux !

-Nos PHS sont morts. » répondit Allister. « J'ai pas le droit à un câlin, moi ?

-Dans tes rêves, Allister. » répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés. Irélia la compara à une petite poupée de porcelaine. Elle-même mesurait un mètre soixante-quinze, et la fille faisait bien vingt-centimètres de moins qu'elle.

D'autres gens affluèrent et saluèrent le duo. Irélia se fit petite, et attendit que cela se passe. Elle s'intéressa à nouveau à ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'un silence s'imposa. Tout le monde fixait un jeune homme roux qui venait d'arriver, par les escaliers, le souffle coupé. Il portait un costar-cravate légèrement différent que celui des Turks, et il se redressa, essayant de cacher sa hâte. Il était grand et mince. L'un de ces gars pour lequel toutes les filles craqueraient, s'il daignait sourire, évidemment.

« Lena, Allister… » murmura-t-il.

Il vint à leur rencontre, avec un masque d'impassibilité sur le visage, et leur ordonna, sans le moindre sourire :

« Vous êtes attendus dans le bureau du Président. » annonça-t-il.

« Bonjour, gamin. Ca faisait un bout de temps. » répondit Allister.

« Allister ! » grogna Lena, comme si le blond venait d'être parfaitement impoli.

Elle tira son coéquipier, honteuse du comportement de celui-ci, vers l'ascenseur. Le roux les suivit, sans faire attention à la remarque du Turk, toujours aussi impassible. Lena se stoppa juste devant Irélia :

« Voici les clefs de mon appartement, c'est au bout du couloir de droite. Le numéro 189. »

Elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur après avoir lancé les clefs à la rouquine. Cependant, le nouveau venu, qui avait ordonné au duo de se rendre chez le président, se planta devant Irélia.

« Qui est-elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Irélia. Nous l'avons trouvée dans les ruines de Midgar. » expliqua Lena.

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes, silencieux, et attrapa finalement la rousse par le bras, pour qu'elle suive les Turks.

« Monsieur ? » s'étonna Lena.

« Elle vient avec nous. » ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme, bien que moins âgé que le duo semblait posséder une place hiérarchique importante à la Shin-Ra, ayant tous les droits sur les deux Turks. Pas un ne le contredit, bien que Lena jeta quelques coups d'œil inquiets à Allister, comme si elle ne savait quoi faire. Les quatre personnes montèrent alors les étages avec le même ascenseur de verre qu'à l'aller. Le roux avait finalement lâché le bras d'Irélia.

« Irélia, voici… » commença Lena.

« Plus tard, Lena. » coupa le jeune homme.

La Turk ne pipa mot, et ils grimpèrent jusqu'au cent-cinquantième étage dans le silence le plus total. Le roux jeta parfois quelques coups d'œil à l'épée que portait la terrienne. Irélia comprit qu'il se retenait de poser une question dérangeante. Du moins, « LA » question dérangeante.

Il ne la posa finalement jamais. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et un petit hall leur fit face. Il y avait un petit espace détente, un bureau avec des secrétaires et enfin un long couloir suivi d'un escalier qui menait au tout dernier étage du bâtiment.

« Le Président vous attend. »

Lena et Allister se rendirent dans le long couloir. La Turk se retourna un instant vers le roux, qui n'avait pas bougé, puis vers Irélia, qui avait comprit qu'elle devait rester en compagnie de l'homme en costume. Elle hésita un moment, puis rejoignit Allister dans les escaliers. Tout irait bien, après tout, non ?

Irélia resta devant l'ascenseur, sans savoir quoi faire. Le roux l'invita à s'assoir sur un canapé, à l'espace détente.

« Café, s'il vous plait. » ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, un petit robot minuscule volant arriva, et tournoya autour d'Irélia et du roux.

« Que voulez-vous, Monsieur ? » demanda la machine de fer, d'une voix bien humaine.

« Un café noir, sans sucre. Voyez avec la jeune femme aussi. »

Le robot virevolta jusqu'à la rousse, qui était totalement scotchée par la prouesse technologique. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : ouvrir l'appareil pour voir comment il fonctionnait. Quel type de processeur le faisait fonctionner, et…

« Pour mademoiselle ? » demanda le robot.

« Heu…un…café…avec du sucre. » répondit-il, en essayant de sortir de sa tête la vision du robot dépouillé sur sa table pour en connaître tous les secrets.

Et la machine fila sans demander son reste, disparaissant dans un petit conduit fabriqué pour cet effet. Irélia reporta son attention sur son hôte, qui n'exprimait toujours pas le moindre sentiment. Il s'était assit, et l'invitait à faire de même. Le café arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, et le jeune homme se présenta enfin :

« Excusez-moi de mon manque de courtoisie. Je suis Flint. Je travaille à cet étage.

-Enchantée, je suis Irélia. »

Le jeune homme but une goutte de café, puis son regard se reposa sur l'épée qui était toujours accrochée à la ceinture de la rousse. Il se mordit les lèvres. Irélia en convint qu'il était trop attaché à l'étiquette, et qu'il avait du mal à exprimer convenablement ses sentiments.

« Oui ?

-Excusez-moi si cette question peut vous paraître étrange, mademoiselle Irélia, mais…pourquoi avez-vous cette épée ? » balbutia Flint, en buvant à nouveau une gorgée de café.

« Lena et Allister me l'ont confiée le temps d'arriver jusqu'à Edge. Ce n'est pas mon épée. Et si vous me posez la question, je suppose que vous connaissez le propriétaire de celle-ci ? »

Flint baissa la tête. Il avait les traits fins, et devait avoir l'âge d'Irélia, à quelque chose près. La rousse soupira. Elle savait ce que Flint attendait d'elle, et elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

« Je suis désolée, mais Lena et Allister m'ont dit…qu'il était mort. »

Le roux serra d'un coup le gobelet en verre de son café, et se redressa, pour se rendre devant la baie vitrée. Belle tentative pour cacher ses sentiments, bien que ratée. Ses pas étaient crispés et désordonnés. Il essaya plusieurs fois de se rappeler à l'ordre, et finalement, il but son café d'une gorgée.

« C'est certain ? » insista-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Allister m'a dit qu'il avait…changé. Ces deux là ont été grièvement blessés, croyez-moi…et par lui. Par cette épée.

-Evan a…il les a… » balbutia-t-il.

Puis il essaya de se reprendre, histoire de ne rien laisser percevoir.

« Oui…très bien. Merci, mademoiselle Irélia. »

Il se rassit, sans savoir quoi faire. Ils restèrent un bout de temps comme ça. Irélia sirotait tranquillement son café. Elle repensa un peu à cette histoire. On ne lui expliquerait certainement jamais. Ces deux hommes, la mort d'Evan, le but d'Allister et Lena.

Le sol trembla un instant. Irélia leva la tête, mais Flint ne s'inquiéta pas :

« Il y a des tremblements de terre régulièrement, par ici. »

La rousse acquiesça, puis se leva jusqu'à la baie vitrée, curieuse. Rien n'avait changé dans la ville. Les gens grouillaient comme des fourmis, en bas. Flint la rejoignit, silencieux.

« Quel travail effectuez-vous, ici ? » tenta Irélia, pour changer de sujet.

« Ah…à vrai dire, j'ai omis de vous dire que…. » commença Flint.

Il se stoppa net lorsque la chaleur ambiante grimpa d'un coup. C'était étrange. Ils avaient pourtant un système de climatisation, dans chaque étage. Il eut juste le temps de lever la tête, avant qu'un bruit étourdissant de verre brisé ne résonna dans la pièce et qu'un étrange objet pointu ne se plante dans son bras droit.

L'alarme stridente sonna aussitôt. Flint attrapa le bout de verre planté dans son bras et le retira d'un coup, tandis qu'Irélia se retournait en direction de la fenêtre qui venait d'exploser, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Le cœur de la rousse s'arrêta alors. Par réflexe, elle se jeta juste à temps sur Flint pour le plaquer face contre terre, et ainsi éviter une immense boule de feu géante qui se dirigeait vers eux. La chute fut rude, mais Irélia se redressa aussitôt, son épée en main, tremblante.

« Alerte, un intrus a été détecté au cent-cinquante-et-unième étage. » émit une voix mécanique dans les interphones.

Les portes de secours se refermèrent aussitôt, coupant le chemin qui menait au bureau du président, aux bureaux des secrétaires qui criaient, et enfin aux ascenseurs. Flint et Irélia étaient coincés dans le hall, avec le danger qui avait tout déclenché.

Il s'agissait d'un homme, jeune, entouré d'une immense barrière de flammes. Son visage était à peine visible, sous le feu qui brûlait autour de lui. Ses cheveux bruns volaient dans tous les sens, sans doute à cause de la magie dont il usait, et ses deux yeux verts reluisaient de mille feux. Dans sa main droite, il tenait une épée fine, longue d'un bon mètre.

Irélia ne bougea pas, et se posa entre Flint et lui. Elle le connaissait. Bien évidemment qu'elle le connaissait ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il devant elle ?!

« …E…Evan ? » balbutia-t-elle.

L'homme posa ses yeux sur elle. Ses deux yeux d'un vert flamboyant. Aucun sourire, impassible. Irélia se sentit faible, face à l'aura imposante que dégageait l'épéiste qui restait en lévitation, devant la fenêtre explosée. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt complètement déchiré. Il avait été blessé il y avait peu. Ce jour-là. Juste après le rêve d'Irélia.

« Evan ? » répéta Flint en se redressant.

Le roux resta accroupi, sans comprendre.

« Evan ? Tu es…je savais ! Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas être mort ! »

Flint se dirigea aussitôt vers le jeune homme, qui semblait être son ami, mais Irélia l'attrapa aussitôt par l'épaule, lui évitant ainsi un coup de lame dans le torse, assené par l'homme de feu.

« Ce n'est pas lui, Flint ! Ce n'est plus Evan. » hurla Irélia.

L'homme qui les assaillait resta parfaitement impassible. Son visage n'exprimait pas le moindre sentiment. Il asséna un coup d'épée à la rouquine, qui para juste à temps grâce à ses réflexes d'escrimeuse. Le brun eut un moment de pause, surpris, puis enchaîna quelques coups. Bien que tremblante, Irélia para coup sur coup, mais reculait à chaque fois vers la vitre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » grogna la rousse.

Aucun son ne sorti de la gorge du brun. Il se contenta simplement de pointer Irélia du bout de son épée. Comme s'il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, Irélia se retourna vers Flint, qu'elle essayait de protéger, derrière elle. Il était plaqué contre la vitre, derrière elle, impuissant et blessé. C'était lui, la cible ?

Son moment d'inattention lui coûta très cher, car à peine ses yeux étaient de retour sur le combat, qu'une épée se planta dans son épaule. Elle serra les dents. Au loin, elle entendait les voix d'Allister et Lena, derrière la porte barricadée du couloir. Ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir. Pas tant qu'il y aurait cette porte.

"Hors de mon chemin..." murmura Evan à l'oreille d'Irélia.

L'épée la traversa de part en part. Flint se décala, ahuri, lorsqu'il vit la rousse reculer, sous la douleur, et bientôt la lame qui dépassait de son corps vint se planter dans la baie vitrée.

Comme dans la forêt, un flash lui revint, une demi-seconde. Elle n'avait décidemment pas de chance avec les baies vitrées…

Elle avait mal. Si mal qu'elle retint de toutes ses forces un cri. Elle laissa tomber son épée, sous la douleur lancinante. Evan resta stoïque. Son regard était vide. Il ramassa l'épée qui était tombée sur le carrelage blanc du hall. Irélia était impuissante. Elle voulut le repousser, mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Puis, de nouveau propriétaire de sa propre épée, le jeune homme fixa Flint, qui n'afficha alors aucune peur. Le roux était courageux.

« N…NON ! » hurla la rousse.

Il allait le tuer ! Il était sans défense.

Flint ne bougea pas. Sa blessure l'entravait, de toute manière. Si Irélia n'était pas accrochée à une vitre, par une épée qui la traversait de part en part, elle aurait pensé qu'il était valeureux, et qu'il avait le courage de regarder la mort en face. Evan leva l'épée, comme s'il allait lui transpercer le cœur.

« NON, EVAN ! »

Les plombs sautèrent soudain, et une décharge électrique se répandit dans toute la pièce, faisant calciner tout matériel électrique présent, et se heurta violemment à l'épéiste.

Le brun lâcha son épée, plié en deux sous la douleur. Il tenta de récupérer son bien, lorsque des arcs électriques se formèrent, entre lui et Flint.

Il jeta un regard à la rousse, dont les membres étaient entourés d'électricité à l'état pur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sous la surprise, et il décida avec sagesse la voie du repli : son épée en main, il recula, avec pour la première fois un sourire, à travers l'immense baie vitrée qu'il avait brisé à son arrivée, avant de disparaître dans ses flammes artificielles.

L'alarme stridente sonna encore pendant de longues minutes, seulement dérangée par quelques crépitements d'appareils. Flint jeta un œil à la rouquine, qui venait de s'évanouir, accrochée par l'épée à la baie vitrée.

Les arcs électriques disparurent, et bientôt, les portes se rouvrirent.


	7. Chapitre Six : Healen

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, Marvin, Flint, les deux inconnus, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Six : Healen

Irélia n'avait que de vagues flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé, après avoir plus ou moins perdu conscience, dans le hall de l'avant-dernier étage de la Shin-Ra. Elle se rappelait de la présence d'Allister et de Lena. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt inquiets. Elle se souvenait aussi de quelques hommes en blanc. Elle avait une vague idée de leurs fonctions. Puis on avait appelé son prénom à de nombreuses reprises, pour éviter qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience la plus complète. Sans doute avait-elle répondu quelques vagues « Oui » pour les assurer qu'elle les entendait. Impossible de savoir si elle avait réussi à émettre ce mot futile ou si elle l'avait simplement pensé.

On avait ensuite retiré l'épée et on l'avait allongée sur un drôle de lit. La tête rousse de Flint avait suivi le mouvement, et on l'avait conduite ailleurs.

En réalité, elle avait eu le droit à un aller simple pour la fameuse ville d'Healen, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle s'y était rendue. Sans doute avait-elle été droguée pour éviter de ressentir la douleur lancinante.

Au final, elle s'était juste réveillée dans cette immense salle blanche et lumineuse, dans un lit, affublée d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon, tous les deux blancs. Tout était calme. Une petite musique douce résonnait en fond.

Par réflexe, la rousse jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule, qui était, à sa grande surprise, intacte. Pas la moindre cicatrice. Les technologies de ce monde étaient effrayantes. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, perplexe. Tout sembler fonctionnement correctement. Ses pieds, ses mains, ses jambes. Elle n'était pas sûre pour son cerveau, mais bon. Il n'y avait qu'une drôle de marque qui dépassait légèrement du débardeur, mais qui resterait, immuable : on ne pouvait effacer les marques du passé. Elle se contenta simplement de remonter légèrement le petit t-shirt à bretelle qu'elle portait afin de cacher ce détail puis elle se glissa hors de ses draps et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

Dehors s'étendait une immense forêt. Sa présence était calme et reposante. Un élément clef de cette fameuse clinique, supposa Irélia.

Puis ses pas la conduisirent jusqu'à la porte de verre, qui menait à un couloir commun. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsque la jeune femme ne fut plus qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de celle-ci. Dans le couloir, les gens allaient et venaient : des gens en pyjama, comme elle, et d'autres en blouse. Une jeune femme blonde, qui semblait être une sorte de médecin, s'arrêta devant elle, bifurquant de son trajet initial, surprise de voir sa patiente debout.

« Mademoiselle Irélia ?

-Oui ? » s'étonna la rousse.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en prenant le pouls au poignet de la terrienne.

« Bien…je crois.

-Faites quelques flexions pour voir. »

Irélia s'exécuta sur le champ. La blonde sembla satisfaite des résultats, et appuya sur un petit bouton sur sa drôle de montre. Aussitôt, un petit robot mécanique tout plat apparut, et tournoya autour de la rousse.

« Oui, madame ?

-Veuillez conduire cette jeune fille dans le Secteur S, chambre 28. Elle bénéficie de toutes les autorisations nécessaires.

-Bien madame. Mademoiselle, veuillez me suivre. » ordonna poliment la boîte de conserve volante.

« Bonne journée, mademoiselle. » ajouta la doctoresse.

« Merci madame. A vous aussi. Merci pour tout. » répondit poliment Irélia.

Sans vraiment savoir où elle se rendait, la rousse suivit le robot comme un petit chien. Ils dévalèrent quelques escaliers, longèrent de longs couloirs, sortirent dehors, re-rentrèrent dans un bâtiment, tout aussi avancé technologiquement que le précédent. Ils grimpèrent dans un ascenseur, avancèrent dans quelques longs couloirs encore, s'arrêtèrent devant la sécurité où le robot affirma l'autorisation qu'elle portait pour se rendre à cet endroit.

C'était étrange, mais elle avait l'impression qu'un être humain normal n'avait pas le droit de se rendre dans cette aile du bâtiment : ils passèrent un accès, avec de nombreux systèmes de sécurités, et finalement, ils avancèrent dans un long couloir sans fenêtre qui ne comportait qu'une seule porte, tout au bout du passage.

Le robot se stoppa enfin lorsqu'ils furent devant cette dernière. Elle semblait blindée. Irélia déglutit, se demandant bien ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Vous pouvez entrer, mademoiselle. » ajouta le robot, avant de s'enfuir par là où ils étaient arrivés.

Irélia le vit disparaître, et reporta son attention sur la fameuse porte. Le secteur S ? Chambre 28 ? Elle haussa les épaules, et s'approcha de la porte, juste assez près pour que celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même. Elle frémit, se demandant bien ce qu'elle trouverait derrière.

C'était une salle blanche, comme celle où elle s'était réveillée. Il y avait une fenêtre, un lit ainsi qu'un petit bureau. Attablé à ce dernier, en train de plancher sur de la paperasse, se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux qu'Irélia commençait à connaître.

« Flint ? » appela-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna, sortant de tous les papiers qu'il étudiait, concentré. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il réprima un sourire rassuré. Il se leva aussitôt, et vint l'accueillir.

« Irélia, vous allez bien, à ce que je vois.

-Vous aussi, on dirait. » plaisanta la rousse, en jetant un coup d'œil au bras de l'employé de la Shin-Ra.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivée là ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais la doctoresse qui s'occupait de moi a ordonné à un petit robot de m'accompagner ici. Et je dois admettre que c'est un bien étrange endroit.

-Ah. » laissa échapper le roux, sans savoir quoi dire. « C'est vrai que cette chambre est un peu excentrée vis-à-vis du reste. »

Un peu ? C'était un euphémisme.

Flint l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il reprit sa place sur un son fauteuil, devant le bureau. La véritable conversation s'installa alors.

« C'était Evan, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Irélia.

Flint acquiesça, puis soupira. C'était dur de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un être humain. Il se balança légèrement en arrière et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

« Evan, dans sa plus grande forme. » affirma-t-il.

« Il ne vous semblait pas différent ?

-Si…bien évidemment mais…

-Mais ?

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut changer drastiquement en un mois seulement. »

Irélia resta silencieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus, mais elle ne connaissait pas ce monde. Il y avait des choses étranges, des choses qui n'existaient pas sur sa terre natale.

Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leurs côtés, lorsque la porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer un vieil homme, plutôt grand, aux cheveux entre roux et blonds. Il portait un costard-cravate noir, et semblait quelqu'un d'important. Une sorte d'homme d'affaire. Irélia glissa du lit, et se tint le plus droitement possible, impressionnée.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. Irélia, je suppose ?

-Heu…oui, Monsieur. » affirma la rousse, étonnée que l'homme connaisse son nom.

« Enchanté, mademoiselle, je suis Arus Shin-Ra, le président de la société éponyme. »

Irélia avala sa salive, et serra la main que l'homme lui tendait. Le président de la Shin-Ra ? En personne ?

« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec mon fils ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Son fils ? Un éclair de lucidité alluma la lumière dans le cerveau d'Irélia, qui se retourna alors d'un coup vers Flint, les yeux grands ouverts. Celui-ci s'était de nouveau plongé dans sa paperasse, comme pour fuir la remarque.

« Ah…et bien…oui...en effet, je l'ai rencontré…lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Edge avec Lena et Allister. » admit Irélia, avec un sourire légèrement crispé. « Mais à vrai dire, j'ignorai son statut. »

L'homme d'affaire éclata de rire, si bien qu'Irélia ne sut comment agir. Elle comprenait mieux les manies de Flint et l'attention qu'il portait à l'étiquette. Elle laissa échapper simplement un sourire, et laissa l'homme s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, à côté de son fils qui ne pipait mot.

« Ah, la fraicheur d'Healen est agréable. Dommage que l'on soit obligé d'être confiné dans cette unique pièce, loin de tout le monde. Etre président, ou fils de président n'est pas un métier facile.

-Père, arrêtez de vous plaindre. » pesta Flint.

« Et en plus mon fils me vouvoie…

-Nous sommes en présence de quelqu'un. » rectifia Flint. « Je suis le vice-président, et toi le président.

-Je doute que cette jeune fille porte une grande importance à ce genre de chose. » répliqua le père.

Le président marquait un point. Irélia sourit à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait dit toutes ces choses pour la mettre à l'aise, mais cela marchait plutôt bien. Le père jeta un coup d'œil aux paperasses du fils, et il reporta son attention à la rouquine.

« Irélia, je voulais te remercier. »

Ah ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait une quelconque chose qui méritait un remerciement. Elle cligna des yeux, sans vraiment le faire exprès, et l'homme explosa de rire, à nouveau.

« Père ! » rappela aussitôt Flint, en lâchant enfin sa paperasse.

« Et bien quoi ?

-Et bien, ce n'est pas à vous de dire ce genre de chose. » s'énerva Flint.

Le roux était complexe…ou complexé. Irélia ne savait pas vraiment. En tout cas, la seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ses sentiments ouvertement. Aussi elle fut surprise lorsque le jeune homme se posta devant elle et s'inclina quelques secondes.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, en haut de la tour. » expliqua-t-il.

Irélia cligna à nouveau des yeux. Elle l'avait sauvé ? Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle se rappelait d'avoir été clouée à la baie vitrée, incapable d'agir, et d'un Evan qui portait un coup d'épée au rouquin. Et puis après….

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » s'étonna Flint.

Le père et le fils étaient étonnés. Irélia leva un sourcil, décidemment incapable de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle ait été scotchée au mur.

« Tu as déchaîné des arcs de foudre, partout dans l'étage. Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

-De la foudre ? » répéta Irélia.

Ah…maintenant qu'il en parlait, elle avait le vague souvenir d'avoir vu Evan plié en deux, sans son épée, et tous les appareils électriques griller. Elle resta songeuse un moment, essayant d'établir quelques liens logiques entre divers évènements, et finalement fixa ses mains.

« Ah…je crois que j'ai compris…même si je ne sais pas comment s'est possible. » avoua-t-elle.

Devant l'interrogation des deux hommes, Irélia grimpa sur le lit et attrapa le néon éteint qui trônait au dessus de la salle. Elle s'en empara et se rassit sur le lit, pensive.

« Irélia ?

-Je veux juste essayer de prouver quelque chose. » murmura-t-elle, sans quitter le néon des yeux.

Le vieil homme eut un sourire, se doutant bien de la suite des évènements, tandis que Flint fixait toujours la rousse sans comprendre. Elle attrapa le néon de chaque côté, avec chacune de ses mains, et se concentra quelques secondes, pensant à un petit courant électrique.

Ce qu'elle redoutait se produisit alors. Sous le regard satisfait du président, et les yeux incrédules de son fils, le néon s'illumina en un instant, sans raison scientifique.

« Je peux produire de l'électricité. Comme une anguille. » s'exclama Irélia.

Puis elle se retourna vers les deux autres, et s'expliqua :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je fais.

-C'est donc ça qui a court-circuité tout l'étage. » affirma le président.

« Je pensais que tu utilisais une matéria, pour ça. » avoua Flint, qui avait du mal à y croire.

« Est-ce possible de faire de la magie sans matéria ? » s'étonna la rousse.

« Aussi loin que les recherches ont été poussées, non. » répondit une voix féminine derrière la terrienne.

Irélia se retourna, et ne fut pas surprise de voir entrer Lena et Allister, qui devaient attendre à la porte depuis un moment. Tous deux s'étaient changés, afin d'être plus présentables. Lena portait un costume Turk propre et neuf, tandis qu'Allister portait un jean, un T-shirt ainsi qu'un long manteau noir, sans manche. Le plus pratique pour le combat à main nue, sans doute.

Irélia remit à sa place le néon, sans vraiment savoir où se mettre. Il était impossible d'user de la magie sans matéria ? Pourquoi le pouvait-elle ? Les autres devaient se poser les mêmes questions.

« A vrai dire, tu n'es pas la première qui est capable d'un tel miracle. » nuança cependant le président.

« Ah ?

-Oui. Une personne est venue avant toi dans cette tour, et avait le remarquable don d'user lui aussi d'un élément, sans la moindre matéria. Suite à cela, il a été engagé parmi les Turks, pour résoudre quelques missions. Et comme toi…il a été trouvé dans les ruines de Midgar, par mes deux employés ici présents. » expliqua le président.

Irélia se retourna lentement vers Lena et Allister. Elle n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas comprendre l'allusion du président. Allister souriait pareil à lui-même, tandis que Lena n'osait pas croiser son regard.

« En un mot…Evan. » conclut la rousse.

«Lui-même. » avoua Allister.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde ? » pesta Irélia, qui se rendait compte que rien ne tournait rond. « Je suis sûre que vous en savez beaucoup plus que ce que vous en dites ! »

Ce n'était peut-être pas son monde, mais il était parfaitement évident que les missions de Lena et Allister, pourquoi Evan était devenu ainsi, et le fait que le président soit venu la voir en personne n'étaient pas des détails anodins. Il y avait un problème.

Allister s'assura que la porte automatique était correctement fermée, puis s'adossa contre le mur qui faisait face au lit. Irélia regarda alternativement les personnes en présence. Chacun avait l'air de connaître tous les éléments de l'histoire.

« Que sais-tu d'Evan ?

-C'était un membre des Turks qui travaillait avec Lena et Allister. » avoua Irélia. « Ces trois-là étaient en mission, mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Evan a subitement changé, et…il a attaqué Lena et Allister qui ont été grièvement blessés, mais ils croyaient qu'Evan était mort…et là, il a réapparu, a récupéré son épée, et puis après…je n'en sais rien. »

Elle omettait de préciser qu'elle avait « vu » ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'Evan était devenu fou, ainsi que la connaissance des deux hommes que le trio poursuivait, mais c'était avouer bien trop de choses. Lena approuva d'un signe de tête et prit la suite :

« On le croyait mort. Quand Flint nous a dis qu'il était… » commença Lena, avant de se reprendre. « Nous étions tous les trois en missions, pour retrouver deux hommes. Mais pour que tu comprennes, il faudrait commencer par le début. Monsieur le vice-président, vous pouvez continuer. »

Flint acquiesça et exposa l'ensemble des faits.

« Il y a trois ans de cela, nous nous sommes rendus compte d'étranges activités de la part d'une société pharmaceutique dénommée Lyrick Corporation, basée sur l'autre continent, non loin de la ville d'Highwing. Nous n'avions pas de preuves concrètes, mais une forte hausse de criminalité, d'attaques, et encore de disparations inexpliquées d'habitants nous laissaient perplexes. Intrigués, nous avons alors décidé de mener une petite enquête de routine, quelques soldats de la WRO afin de patrouiller, mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. »

Irélia acquiesça en silence. Flint établissait les faits comme un parfait vice-président, clair et concis, comme s'il dessinait un schéma invisible que tout le monde pouvait se représenter. Irélia imaginait très bien la suite.

« Nous avons décidé d'y envoyer l'un de nos Turks…

-Evan. » compléta Irélia.

« …qui semblait chercher quelqu'un de sa connaissance qui avait disparu.

-Il s'était dit qu'il trouverait peut-être des indices.

-Exactement. Et étant donné son potentiel, nous avons accepté. Cela arrangeait tout le monde. »

Bien qu'elle en comprenait les moindres détails, il manquait encore quelques morceaux du puzzle.

« Et qu'a découvert Evan ?

-Evan n'est jamais revenu. »

Irélia cligna des yeux. Cela ne concordait pas avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves.

« Nous avons détaché alors deux autres membres des Turks. Le duo parfait.

-Lena et Allister. » devina Irélia.

Les deux Turks acquiescèrent d'un mouvement commun. Ce fut d'ailleurs le blond qui continua l'histoire, après s'être étiré un coup :

« Nous avons fouillé, cherché, dans toute la zone. Cela nous a bien pris deux années entières. On n'espérait pas vraiment retrouver Evan vivant. Nous ne le connaissions pas, alors on était plutôt indifférents à ce détail. On l'avait juste trouvé dans les ruines de Midgar, mais il n'avait rien dit du voyage. Il semblait…ailleurs.

-Bref. » coupa Lena. « Sans la moindre explication, alors que nous étions à Highwing, nous sommes tombés sur le corps d'Evan, à peine vivant, qui se trainait dans une ruelle, comme s'il venait de sortir des sous-sols de la ville. Il n'était pas très beau à voir. Nous l'avons ramené ici, à Healen, où il a été soigné et où il nous a révélé ce qu'il s'était passé… »

Il y eut un silence. Personne n'osait prendre la suite. Ce fut le président lui-même qui termina :

« Lyrick faisait quelques tests, clandestinement, sur des humains. Evan s'était volontairement fait kidnappé, pour en apprendre plus, et espérait s'échapper par la suite, mais il était à des lieux d'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait réellement. Il n'a jamais révélé qu'il était un Turk, et personne ne le soupçonnait. Mais il a été traité comme tout le monde. Tous les types de tests n'étaient que des tortures physiques pour des corps humains qui n'étaient considérés à peine mieux que des souris de laboratoire. Leurs vies étaient devenues un enfer et s'échapper était impossible. Jusqu'à ce que deux des expériences ne deviennent hors de contrôle. Deux humains, nommés Seamus et Eisen. Ils auraient mis le labo à feu et à sang, tuant leurs créateurs et les autres sujets de tests. Evan a réussi à s'en sortir, mais c'est à priori l'un des seuls. Il n'y a qu'un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année, qui a été retrouvé deux jours plus tard, non loin d'Highwing, dans une rivière. C'est un miracle qu'il soit en vie. Lyrick a été démantelée, suite à ce jour, mais nous pensons que d'autres laboratoires, dont les positions nous son encoret inconnues pourraient toujours exister. Highwing n'était pas la seule ville à ressentir une légère hausse dans les disparitions, bien que dans une mesure plus limitée. »

La rousse était attentive. Des expériences sur des humains ? Les gens étaient-ils fous dans ce monde ? Ou était-elle bien trop naïve ? En tout cas, elle imaginait désormais la suite, car tout concordait. Les deux hommes étaient sans doute les frères jumeaux de ses rêves, que le trio poursuivait.

« Cela date d'il y a combien de temps ?

-C'était il y a trois mois. Evan a passé du temps à Healen, puis, a rejoins l'équipe de Lena et Allister dans le seul but de retrouver les deux personnes qui avaient mis à feu et à sang le laboratoire. Ces deux là sont…dangereux. Ils sont des pouvoirs étranges, suite aux expériences qu'ils ont subies. Depuis, quelques villages ont été attaqués, et nous avons la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'eux. Lena, Allister et Evan sont alors partis, il y a un mois, après un long entrainement et lorsque nous avons enfin réussi à les localiser. Ils n'ont cessé de courir depuis lors. Ils ont affronté plusieurs fois les deux hommes, mais ceux-là ont toujours réussi à s'enfuir. Jusqu'à… »

Jusqu'à son rêve.

« …ce qu'Evan perde les pédales, et blesse presque à mort ses deux coéquipiers, puis qu'il se donne la mort, sans doute en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait. Du moins, c'était ce que croyait Allister. »

Alister acquiesça.

« Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, blessé par Evan, je l'ai vu chuter dans le ravin près duquel nous nous battions. Je ne pensais pas qu'un humain normal puisse y survivre, même s'il était un Turk. Mais il faut croire que les bénis de Midgar ne craignent pas les chutes de ravins. » plaisanta Allister en regardant la rousse.

Tout était là. La suite, elle la connaissait. Tout s'expliquait, et elle se retrouvait enfin dans la boucle. Pourquoi Evan était-il devenu ainsi ? Etait-ce lié aux expériences qu'il avait subi ? Elle se souvenait bien des propos que l'un des frères lui avait susurré, avant qu'il ne perde les pédales. Tu_ entends des voix, toi aussi _? Ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Impossible de rebondir sur une théorie plausible.

« Irélia ?

-Oui, Lena ? » murmura la rousse, en sortant de ses pensées.

« Allister et moi allons essayer de retrouver Evan, et les deux hommes. »

Irélia redressa la tête, hors d'elle :

« Mais vous allez vous faire tuer ! Evan manipule de feu comme bon lui semble, et je n'imagine même pas les pouvoirs des deux autres. Vous…il faudrait être plus nombreux et…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Irélia, cette fois-ci, nous étudierons davantage les risques. Lena et Allister n'iront certainement pas seuls. » calma le président.

Elle se reprit, se rappelant qui était présent dans la salle. Elle acquiesça.

« Pour le moment, Lena et Allister vont prendre un peu de repos. Une autre équipe de Turk surveille les mouvements des deux frères, mais Evan reste introuvable. En remerciement pour ton aide, en haut de la tour, je t'offre l'opportunité de rester dans l'un des appartements, à l'étage des Turks, jusqu'à la fin de ton séjour à Edge. Lena m'a parlé de ton amnésie, et je suppose que tu partiras à la recherche de tes souvenirs, quand tu le pourras. »

Irélia acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire dans cette histoire. Elle n'était pas à la recherche de sa mémoire, mais d'un moyen de rentrer chez elle, sur Terre, loin de toute cette pagaille.

Tout le monde fut d'accord, et Irélia accompagna en silence les deux Turks qui rentraient pour Edge, pour un repos bien mérité. Personne ne parla, pendant le retour (ils avaient emprunté un petit train qui ne faisait pas le moindre bruit et furent à la tour Shin-Ra en une vingtaine de minutes).

Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur qui montait à l'étage des Turks lorsqu'Irélia posa une question qui la dérangeait, afin d'obtenir confirmation :

« Si Flint était dans cette aile excentrée, c'est…

-Pour éviter les attaques terroristes. » répondit Allister, avec son éternel sourire.

C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. La Shin-Ra était la société la plus importante de ce monde, et elle comprenait qu'un poste aussi imposant que celui de vice-président était un poste à risque. Flint devait être habitué à ce genre de chose, et, étrangement, elle n'enviait pas sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle à la suite.

« Tu parles de tous ces évènements ?

-Oui.

-Qu'il faut faire quelque chose. » répondit Allister.

« Et pour Evan ?

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-N'êtes vous pas heureux qu'il soit encore en vie ? »

Il y eut un silence. Les deux autres se regardèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard un peu mitigé. La sonnette de l'ascenseur coupa leurs réflexions, et à nouveau, Irélia posa les pieds à l'étage des Turks. Tout était calme. Lorsque la rousse jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale de la salle de détente, elle y lut dix-huit heures quarante-deux.

« Je suis heureuse qu'il soit en vie, parce que c'était mon ami. Mais je suis triste qu'il soit encore vivant pour demeurer dans un tel état de folie. » répondit finalement Lena, lorsqu'ils se rendaient dans le couloir.

Oui. Elle comprenait.

Pas vraiment le sens du mot « ami », mais ce que la Turk pouvait ressentir. Si c'était pour tuer et blesser, mieux vaudrait-il qu'il soit mort, c'est cela ? Irélia eut un pincement de cœur. C'était…triste.

« Voici ton appartement, Irélia. Lena et moi sommes en congés pour quelques jours. Tu peux te réveiller quelque soit l'heure, tu dois être encore fatiguée, et la cafétéria est au soixante-deuxième. Voici ta carte d'invité. Tu en auras besoin pour aller d'étage en étage. Tu ne peux pas monter chez le président et aux différents étages de sécurité, du moins pas sans la carte de Flint. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, ce sont les derniers étages. Et le président t'a aussi ouvert un compte, avec un petit remerciement dessus.

-Il n'en fait pas un peu beaucoup ?

-Tu as sauvé son fils ?

-Je ne savais pas que c'était son fils.

-Raison de plus. » plaisanta Allister.

Irélia leva les yeux au plafond et passa la carte que le blond lui avait donnée dans la petite fente à droite de sa porte. Les deux autres lui donnèrent rendez-vous plus tard, à la cafétéria, le temps qu'ils se posent et qu'elle prenne ses aises.

« Tu as une penderie aussi. » rajouta Lena, lorsque la rousse pénétra dans ses appartements provisoires.

Irélia haussa les épaules. Le président en faisait un peu trop à son goût. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'autant de reconnaissance. Le « merci » de Flint lui aurait suffit, et encore, il fallait plutôt remercier cet étrange pouvoir dont elle se retrouvait dotée.

Son appartement était plutôt grand et agréable. Une trentaine de mètres carrés, plus une mezzanine qui surplombait le salon et qui servait de chambre. Une grande baie vitrée faisait face au petit canapé, à côté de la télévision surdimensionnée intégrée dans le mur adjacent.

Tout était calme. Il y avait un petit bar américain pour séparer la cuisine du salon, et une petite porte qui menait à la salle de bain. Les placards étaient intégrés aux murs, et un simple touché ouvrait ceux-ci. Des petites merveilles de la technologie.

Irélia s'allongea quelques instants sur le canapé, fatiguée. Tomber dans les pommes n'avait rien d'agréable, et ne l'aidait pas à se reposer.

Aussi, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, encore habillée du pantalon et du T-shirt blanc de la clinique d'Healen.


	8. Chapitre Sept : Une journée à la Shin-Ra

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, Marvin, Flint, les deux inconnus, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- et tous les autres m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Sept : Une journée à la Shin-Ra

Dormir était une activité plaisante, après tant de péripéties. Un repos bien mérité, en quelque sorte. Ses rêves l'emmenaient loin du monde sur lequel elle avait atterri, loin de la magie et des conflits. Tout était calme et reposant. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre, mais elle s'était sans doute trompée.

_« Tu es Irélia, c'est bien cela ? »_

/\/\/

La rousse ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, réveillée par une étrange voix lointaine qui venait de résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle attrapa sa tête avec ses mains, dépitée :

« Merde, Jeanne d'Arc entend des voix. » grogna-t-elle, peu ravie.

Après un vague soupir, la jeune fille s'étira de tout son long, se rappelant où elle s'était endormie. Le canapé était plutôt confortable, mais il faisait un peu frais, même si une petite couverture se trouvait étalée sur son corps. Elle retraça ses dernières actions avant de s'endormir, et se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, mais à la limite, son ventre était capable de répondre à ce détail tout seul.

Un petit mot était posé sur la table basse et expliquait la présence de la couverture qui était apparue d'un coup de baguette magique : Lena était passée pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et, voyant que la demoiselle dormait, n'avait pas osé la déranger, comprenant son besoin urgent de repos.

Irélia la remercia intérieurement, puis se redressa, bien décidée à prendre une bonne douche. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de visiter, et se retrouva devant un équipement ultra moderne. Sans attendre, elle se déshabilla et prit une douche bien chaude, comme elle les aimait. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, et ne se priva pas pour faire durer le plaisir.

Elle sortit enfin après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, et se rendit, une fois sèche, vers les placards quasi-invisibles qu'elle avait aperçus la veille. Elle les rouvrit d'une pression de doigt, et découvrit plus en détail une montagne de vêtements, tous à sa taille. Il y en avait pour tellement d'argent. Elle avait l'impression d'être considérée comme une princesse, bien que les vêtements ne fussent pas de longues robes en dentelles.

A vrai dire, il y avait un peu de tout, et elle trouva tout de même son bonheur. Un bon pantalon noir en coton (-tellement confortable-) ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert pomme aux manches découpées qui ressortait avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

Puis, Irélia décida enfin à sortir de sa tanière, après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine : dix-heure et quelques minutes. L'heure d'un bon petit déjeuner.

La rousse passa la tête à travers la porte de son appartement, jetant un coup d'œil au couloir des Turks. Quelques gens passèrent, en costume noir, en lui jetant des regards quelque peu étonnés. Elle avait tout de même la vague impression de ne pas se sentir chez elle.

Se sentir la bienvenue, par contre, c'était une autre chose, car quelques employés lui lancèrent un grand sourire, pour la saluer, et même quelques uns, plus joviaux, la saluèrent d'un grand « bonjour ! ».

Ce groupe d'unité d'élite était bien étrange. Irélia se glissa jusqu'à la salle de détente, le plus discrètement possible, où quelques uns travaillaient sur des plans, pour leur prochaine mission, sans doute. Ils avaient un style de vie tellement différent. Certains, en congé, partaient s'entraîner dans des salles spéciales, d'autres prenaient un café tranquillement. La seule chose dont Irélia était sûre, c'était leur but commun : sauver des gens et maintenir une paix dès que celle-ci faiblissait.

« Irélia ? » s'étonna une petite voix derrière la rousse, qui scrutait la salle détente.

La Terrienne sursauta et fit face à une petite blondinette, qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée une fois, à l'entrée de l'étage des Turks. La fille de porcelaine. Une vraie petite poupée. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela de ne pas se fier aux apparences : cette fille était une Turk. Et il devait y avoir une raison à cela.

« Tu es Annie, c'est cela ? » essaya de se rappeler Irélia.

« Ah, tu te souviens de moi. Tu as bonne mémoire. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, très bien. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas mangé par contre ? Tu sors juste de ton appartement ?

-Oui. Et je dois avouer que…mon ventre commence à grogner. »

La blonde éclata de rire et attrapa Irélia par le bras. Cette fille était pleine d'entrain, même si Irélia la soupçonnait d'être plus âgée qu'elle. Elle devait avoir le même âge que les deux Turks, aux alentours de vingt-sept ou vingt-huit ans. En tout cas, elle avait le don pour se lier aux autres et à paraître sympathique. Aussi, Irélia se laissa faire. Annie la conduisit jusqu'à l'ascenseur, sous le rire de quelques autres Turks qui devaient bien aimer le comportement de la blonde. Ils descendirent jusqu'au soixante-deuxième étage, où de nombreux employés allaient et venaient, prenant leur pause du matin. Irélia devait être l'une des dernières personnes à venir pour le petit déjeuner. On lui servit un croissant au beurre, ainsi qu'un bon thé bien chaud, tandis qu'Annie ne prit qu'un café, et elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une table, près d'une baie vitrée qui surplombait la ville.

« Merci Annie.

-De rien. J'avais une pause à prendre de toute façon. Que tu pointes le bout de ton nez à cette heure-là m'arrange bien. J'avais bien envie de discuter avec toi, je dois t'avouer. »

Irélia croqua un bout de son croissant, et jeta un coup d'œil à la ville. Beaucoup de trains/tram circulaient dans tous les sens, et la ville grouillait de vie.

« Tu ne connais pas cette ville ?

-Non, pas vraiment. » avoua la rousse. « Je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses.

-Ah oui, Lena m'a dit ce matin que tu souffrais d'amnésie. » se rappela Annie.

« Où sont Lena et Allister ?

-Et bien je suppose qu'ils sont allés faire un tour en ville ce matin, ils avaient deux trois choses à régler, et Lena voulait aller voir ses parents. »

Lena avait des parents ? Ah oui, évidemment, comme tout le monde.

« Et Allister ? Il ne va pas voir ses parents ?

-Ses parents habitent dans une petite ville au sud du continent. Mideel. Un petit coin paradisiaque. C'est un peu loin, mais je suis sûre qu'il prendra le temps d'aller voir son père. Sa mère est morte il y a bien longtemps, en donnant naissance à sa petite sœur. Elle doit avoir ton âge. »

Annie connaissait beaucoup de choses sur ces deux là. Une véritable mine d'information. Et en même temps, le dernier détail révélait un élément crucial pour Irélia. Elle eut un sourire, se rendant compte que le comportement d'Allister, jovial et rassurant était celui d'un frère envers sa sœur. Sans doute devait-elle lui rappeler sa famille.

« Ils rentreront pour le déjeuner.

-Et toi, Annie ? Tu as une famille ?

-Non, j'étais dans un orphelinat. »

Irélia releva la tête, surprise.

« Ah…désolée.

-Oh, ne le soit pas. J'ai été admise à la Shin-Ra très tôt du coup, et je ne regrette pas.

-Tu as été élevée par la Shin-Ra ?

-C'est tout comme. Tu croiseras des enfants, dans ce bâtiment. Ce sont des jeunes orphelins, comme moi, qui ont un professeur qui leur inculque les rudiments pour devenir des Turks. C'est un parcours commun, parmi nous.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu devenir Turk ?

-Pour éviter que d'autres enfants ne se retrouvent dans des orphelinats. »

Irélia acquiesça. Sans doute était-ce un sentiment de vengeance qui l'animait quand elle était plus jeune, mais les années avaient du lui apprendre à mettre cette rancœur de côté, davantage dans un esprit d'aide et de soutien. Annie était quelqu'un de bien. Lena et Allister aussi. Ils étaient comme nés pour se battre et protéger les autres. Un sentiment noble.

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit d'Irélia, mais elle s'en détacha aussitôt.

« Et toi ? Tu dois être douée au combat, pour avoir tenu tête au célèbre Evan. »

Au _« célèbre »_ Evan ? Etait-il si connu ? Oui, sans doute, c'était un Turk, avant. Annie devait le connaître et avait même dû travailler avec lui. Elles se regardèrent toutes les deux. L'une comme l'autre voulait savoir ce que l'autre savait. Irélia trouva la situation ironique, et but une gorgée de son thé.

« Avoir tenu tête est un bien grand mot. Il est très bon escrimeur, je dois l'avouer, et il avait largement le dessus sur moi nous nous sommes battus. Pour rappel, je me suis quand même retrouvée embrochée contre une vitre. » plaisanta la rousse.

« Evan était excellent, il maniait son épée comme personne. Je suis aussi une épéiste, et j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de me battre avec lui. C'était à l'époque où il souriait encore. Avant qu'il ne se fasse kidnapper. »

Cette fille était donc au courant de presque toute l'histoire. Irélia avait désormais une bonne idée de quelle serait sa question finale.

« Comment était-il ? » demanda la rousse, en jetant un coup d'œil sur la ville.

« Ailleurs, mais vraiment gentil. Il avait réellement le cœur sur la main. Il était toujours branché à son ordinateur, ou à s'entrainer. »

Irélia acquiesça, comprenant un peu le personnage. Rien à voir avec la personne qu'elle avait rencontré. Annie devint silencieuse quelques secondes, et posa enfin sa question :

« Irélia…est-ce qu'Evan reviendra ? »

Ah, le cœur brisé d'une jeune femme. La rousse haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, car elle était peu habituée à ce genre de situation. C'était pour ça qu'elle évitait de trop connaître les gens. De plus Annie ne devait pas être au courant du changement de camp de celui-ci, en vu de ses propos. Irélia réfléchit longuement et essaya d'exprimer la réponse la plus véridique et agréable possible :

« Dans l'immédiat, j'en doute. Mais peut-être que lorsqu'il aura terminé ce qu'il a à faire, il reviendra. »

Annie acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête et sourit à la rouquine qui venait de terminer son thé matinal. La blonde aimait Evan, et cela se voyait. Irélia se dit qu'il avait du radicalement changer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela ? Les expériences qu'il avait subies ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle se demandait même pourquoi elle se mêlait à cela. Ce n'était pas son problème. Elle devait simplement se préoccuper de rentrer chez elle.

Les deux filles quittèrent leur table, et Annie reconduisit Irélia jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tout en discutant de choses diverses. La ville, le temps. Elles attendaient dans l'ascenseur, lorsque la blonde eut soudain une idée, et changea l'étage désiré : en lieu et place du cent-dixième étage, elle demanda le cent-neuvième. Irélia se demanda quelques instants ce que la Turk avait en tête.

« Tu verras. » répondit Annie, lorsque la rousse posa la question.

Elles arrivèrent dans un nouveau hall, où se trouvaient quelques personnes, des Turks, épuisés, semblait-il. Il y avait plusieurs grandes salles vitrées, où des gens s'entrainaient, soit d'un point de vue gymnastique, soit à l'aide d'un drôle de masque.

« Bienvenue dans l'étage d'entrainement réservé aux Turks. »

Irélia appréhenda ce nouvel environnement, comprenant enfin ce que la jeune femme avait en tête. Elle avala sa salive, mais ne se démonta pas, et la suivit jusqu'à une petite salle. Dans l'un des bureaux se trouvaient une épée. Irélia frémit. C'était la même épée qui l'avait transpercée de part en part un jour plus tôt. Annie alla chercher une épée dans l'un des placards invisibles, et s'en équipa, puis montra une armada d'épées, toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes.

« Choisis ton épée. »

Irélia jeta un coup d'œil à la série d'épées. Il y en avait des magnifiques. Des plus courtes, des plus longues, des avec une garde, des autres sans. La rousse s'en détourna cependant, et reposa ses yeux sur l'épée qui se trouvait sur la table. C'était une épée fine, avec une garde italienne plutôt grande, moins détaillée que celle que possédait désormais Evan. Celle qu'il était venu reprendre devait avoir une signification particulière pour lui. Il avait pris tant de risque pour l'avoir de nouveau en sa possession. L'épée qui gisait sur la table était très belle, elle aussi.

Irélia s'en approcha, et vérifia l'équilibre de celle-ci. Elle devait faire un peu moins d'un mètre de long. Presque la taille des lames des compétitions d'escrimes, bien que celle-ci était légèrement plus large. Elle devait faire environ deux à trois centimètres, comme les plus grosses rapières. Elle était autant aiguisée du côté du tranchant, que sur la pointe. Mortelle. Comparée à celle qu'elle avait déjà eue en main, elle était plus fine et plus légère. Elle lui correspondait bien mieux.

« Irélia ? » s'étonna Annie.

« Je peux ? » demanda Irélia, en montrant l'épée.

Annie hésita, puis acquiesça. L'épée était destinée à rejoindre les autres, alors…

« Tu peux.

-Merci. »

La rousse choisit alors un fourreau dans l'immense placard, et la plaça à l'intérieur, puis, comme l'avait redouté Irélia, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers une immense salle d'entrainement vide. Annie régla quelques détails, comme l'opacité des vitres, histoire que personne ne les surprenne, avant que les deux femmes ne se fassent face.

« Je suis une novice. » rappela Irélia.

« Je ne serai pas méchante, considère ceci seulement comme un entrainement. »

Irélia soupira. Elle n'avait guère le choix. Elle pratiquait l'escrime, chez elle, sur Terre, à raison de plusieurs heures par semaine, c'était un sport qu'elle appréciait plus que tout. Elle n'avait cependant jamais croisé le fer avec de véritables épées, ni sans protection, en dehors du combat contre Evan.

« Sais-tu ? » demanda Irélia. « Connais-tu l'origine du mot escrime ? »

Annie cligna des yeux, et avoua qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée :

« Non. Pourquoi ?

-Le mot escrime vient d'un mot d'une ancienne langue, qui signifiait la défense, ou encore protéger. »

La blonde eut un sourire, et dégaina son épée. Elle était bien plus large que celle d'Irélia, et était davantage une arme de taille, plutôt que d'estoc. La rousse dégaina à son tour, et para la première attaque de la Turk, en se concentrant sur le combat.

La jeune Turk y allait doucement, et finalement, Irélia s'ennuya rapidement. Elle parait toujours, et n'attaquait jamais. Lorsqu'Annie se rendit compte que l'étrangère se baladait, elle accéléra le rythme. Les coups fusèrent, et Irélia parait. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris pendant ses cours d'escrime. Elle esquivait rapidement, et était alerte.

Le rythme s'accéléra une fois de plus. Il était devenu difficile de parer à temps. Irélia commença à paniquer, mais tenta de rester le plus calme possible. Se rendant compte qu'elle commençait à perdre la face et à faiblir, elle passa à l'attaque. D'habitude, elle se battait au sabre, pendant ses cours, ce qui engageait plutôt un style d'attaque rapide. Elle para un nouveau coup et leva enfin son épée vers Annie, qui recula d'un pas pour esquiver.

Mais Irélia n'avait jamais combattu aussi longtemps sans toucher un adversaire, et sa résistance lui faisait défaut. Elle attaqua à nouveau, mais Annie la contre-attaqua aussitôt. Elle esquiva de justesse, mais son T-shirt craqua légèrement au niveau de son épaule. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été touchée. Aussitôt, elle recula d'un bon mètre. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Annie avait à peine l'air essoufflée.

Elle allait de nouveau attaquer, lorsqu'une voix féminine stoppa le combat sur place :

« Ca suffit ! »

Irélia para de justesse l'attaque puis se retourna vers l'entrée de la salle, où une Turk qu'elle connaissait bien se tenait, furieuse. Elle rangea aussitôt l'épée dans son fourreau, et son adversaire fit de même. Lena, qui était pour une rare fois habillée normalement d'un jean et d'un pull fin, se planta devant les deux filles, et les regarda alternativement.

« Je voulais… » commença Annie.

« Irélia a été hospitalisée hier, et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est à te battre ? » pesta la Turk.

Irélia, qui se sentait aussi en tord, s'excusa :

« Pardon, on s'ennuyait juste. Et je voulais vérifier mes aptitudes à l'épée. »

Lena soupira, comprenant que les deux filles avaient fait cela d'un parfait accord, ou presque, mais Irélia n'irait pas se targuer qu'elle avait été plus ou moins poussée, bien qu'elle avait eu le droit de refuser. Aucune des deux épéistes ne broncha, et Lena fit finalement signe à Irélia de la suivre en dehors de la salle d'entrainement, avant de rajouter un :

« Merci Annie de t'être occupée d'Irélia. »

La blonde retrouva aussitôt son sourire, et fila sans doute à ses affaires, estimant sa pause finie. Les deux filles se retrouvèrent alors ensemble. Lena eut un sourire.

« Annie est très gentille, mais elle…se laisse parfois guider par ses impulsions. Je suppose qu'elle voulait te parler d'Evan.

-Tout à fait. » affirma Irélia, tandis qu'elles prenaient l'ascenseur.

« Tu as deviné que... » commença Lena.

« Beaucoup de choses. » continua Irélia.

Une fois sûres que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Irélia s'expliqua :

« Annie aime Evan, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle n'est pas au courant qu'il n'est pas venu juste ici pour le plaisir. Je pense qu'elle croit que lui et moi nous avons fait un match amical qui a mal tourné, mais…ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Evan n'est plus votre allié.

-Ce qui va nous poser beaucoup de problèmes. » admit la Turk, songeuse. « Mais, oui, Annie en pinçait pour lui. Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Qu'Evan avait quelque chose à faire. Qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être pas. » avoua la rousse.

Lena acquiesça. Irélia avait bien fait. Puis, la Turk jeta un coup d'œil à l'épée qu'Irélia portait toujours à sa ceinture, avec une légère grimace.

« Tu l'as récupérée ?

-Et bien, elle est légère et maniable. Je l'aime bien. » avoua Irélia.

La remarque surprit le Turk, qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Cette fille sortie de nulle part l'étonnerait toujours.

Les deux filles se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le hall des Turks, et Lena invita Irélia à passer dans son appartement, afin de discuter plus librement. Quelques autres Turks les saluèrent, dont un jeune garçon qui devait avoisiner les quinze ou seize ans, accompagné par un Turk adulte. La rousse repensa aux propos d'Annie : ce garçon devait être un orphelin. En tout cas, il laissa échapper un large sourire en voyant la jeune fille, pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Les gens étaient agréables ici. Un peu comme dans son école. Tout le monde l'aimait bien. Et pourtant elle avait toujours cette défiance envers des relations plus profondes. Elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Les filles s'installèrent finalement sur le canapé de Lena, au calme. L'appartement de la jeune femme était sensiblement le même que le sien.

« Comment vas-tu ? Physiquement ?

-Bien. Comme neuf. Mais Annie est sacrément douée au maniement de l'épée. Je n'aurai pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. » plaisanta Irélia.

« Annie est l'une des meilleures de la Shin-Ra en terme d'escrime. Elle était un peu déçue de se faire surpasser très rapidement par Evan, lorsqu'il est arrivé. Au départ, il était un peu maladroit, et n'arrivait pas à attaquer. Un peu comme toi. Je t'ai observé, avant d'intervenir, et tu as longtemps attendu avant d'agir. C'était très drôle. Vos ressemblances m'étonnent de plus en plus. Tu es douée. »

Lena discutait bien plus librement d'Evan, désormais. Il était vivant, c'était un fait, même s'il était devenu son ennemi. Irélia acquiesça en silence. Elle était souvent comparée au jeune homme. C'était légèrement déstabilisant.

« Qu'a subi Evan, lorsqu'il était prisonnier ? »

La Turk resta silencieuse un bon moment, pour réfléchir à la réponse.

« A vrai dire…il ne nous l'a jamais dit. Il nous a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de tout, et qu'il n'avait jamais eu de manifestation d'un quelconque changement en lui, contrairement à d'autres sujets.

-Et les deux hommes ?

-Eisen et Seamus ?

-Oui.

-Au point où on en est, je pense que je peux t'en parler. Eisen et Seamus sont deux frères jumeaux qui se trouvaient dans les laboratoires de Lyrick. Comme tu le sais, ils ont mis à feu et à cendre l'endroit où ils ont été…manipulés.

-Ils n'ont rien fait…ils ont juste voulu s'échapper. » rétorqua Irélia.

« Oui et non. C'est une réponse délicate. Ils ne sont pas totalement innocents. Après leur fuite, ils ont attaqué des gens, ils ont tué. Cependant, c'est en partie Lyrick qui est responsable. C'est difficile de juger ce genre de personne lorsqu'ils ont été conditionnés dans un tel environnement de torture. Ils sont cependant devenus des machines à tuer qu'il faut stopper. »

Une sacrée question d'éthique. Qui étaient les réels responsables, qui devait-on blâmer, et finalement qui étaient ceux qu'il fallait arrêter ? Le problème était délicat, Irélia en était consciente. Elle resta pensive. Désormais, Allister et Lena devraient poursuivre trois personnes, trois fous dangereux qui étaient capables de tuer.

Les deux filles discutèrent de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'appartement ne s'ouvre, laissant entrer le grand gars qu'était Allister, quelques courses en main. Il salua les deux filles, et, après quelques échanges, Allister s'en retourna dans son appartement pour déposer ses affaires, avant de rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes afin d'aller déjeuner.

Un peu de calme n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.


	9. Chapitre Huit : L'ordinateur

**Five Hundred Years After**

**Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, Marvin, Flint, les deux inconnus, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- et tous les autres m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).**

**Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.**

**Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.**

**Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.**

**Chapitre Huit : L'ordinateur**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait deux longues (ou courtes, tout dépendait du point de vue), qu'Irélia errait dans les couloirs de la Shin-Ra et dans les ruelles d'Edge. Petit à petit, un monde s'était ouvert à elle. Les journées étaient calmes, à contrario de celles qui s'étaient déroulées à son arrivée. Pas de chute, pas d'accident, pas d'attaque. Le calme total. Le retour à une vie d'étudiante.

Etudiante, oui, car la rouquine n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se poser que de plonger son nez dans des bouquins de robotiques trouvés à la bibliothèque de la Shin-Ra. Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, elle en avait aussi profité pour récupérer quelques robots défectueux qui devaient à l'origine être balancés dans l'incinérateur de la société, et trainait parfois à l'étage robotique. Lena et Allister riaient bien : ils avaient l'impression qu'Irélia se rapprochait petit à petit de ses « souvenirs », bien que ce ne fut qu'un mensonge.

Si la rousse ne bidouillait pas un robot, ou un quelconque système électronique, elle se rendait dans l'étage d'entrainement, afin de s'entrainer à l'escrime. Elle estimait qu'elle ne devait pas perdre l'habitude. En fin de compte, les Turks s'étaient fait à sa présence. Certains l'appréciaient beaucoup, car ils pouvaient avoir avec elle une conversation qui les changeait de leur boulot. Quant aux personnes travaillant à l'étage de la robotique, Irélia avait fait la connaissance de deux d'entre eux, Dahmy et Aurel, véritables fondus de leur métier, et qui partageaient sans réserve leurs connaissances.

Ce jour-là, Irélia était tranquillement installée sur son lit, dans la petite mezzanine de son appartement, plongée dans « La robotique expérimentale », qu'Aurel lui avait conseillé. La robotique de ce monde ne différait pas énormément de celle qu'elle connaissait. Sans doute allait-elle plus loin dans le programme de son année scolaire, et voyait des cas beaucoup plus pratiques. La seule grande différence était l'avancée de l'intelligence artificielle.

Elle finit par refermer le bouquin, et sauta sur la chaise de son bureau afin d'avoir accès au petit atelier où des carcasses mécaniques gisaient. Elle bricola, perdues dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose la tracassait, depuis qu'elle était là. Même si elle apprenait beaucoup de choses, elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement en ces lieux. Elle devrait partir, pour « récupérer sa mémoire », ou en tout cas « pour essayer de trouver un moyen de fuir ce monde ». Mais elle ne savait plus très bien si elle souhaitait retourner chez elle.

Oh, bien sûr, ses parents seraient sans doute ravis d'apprendre qu'elle était vivante. Elle avait toujours mal au cœur lorsqu'elle repensait à ses derniers. Elle avait disparu de son monde, non ? Ses parents devaient être morts d'inquiétude.

Et en même temps, on lui offrait un monde à découvrir. Elle n'en savait vraiment rien. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester ici quelques temps de plus ? Trouverait-elle un moyen de revenir chez elle ?

Irélia était en train de monter l'une des dernières visses d'un petit robot protocolaire, lorsque celle-ci lui échappa des mains, et roula sur le parquet de la mezzanine.

« Zut… » grogna la rousse, en se penchant pour la ramasser.

Cependant, la visse était partie bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait supposé. Irélia ronchonna à nouveau, et se mit à quatre pattes à la recherche de la fixation. Elle chercha un bout de temps, avant de se dire que celle-ci avait très bien pu glisser sous son lit. Le sommier n'était pas très haut, aussi, elle dut tâtonner à l'aveuglette. Elle avait à peine mis la main sous son lit lorsqu'elle tomba sur un objet dur et sur quelques fils. Etonnée de trouver quelque chose, la rousse tira l'objet.

« Qu'est-ce que…mais ? »

Elle venait de sortir un petit ordinateur portable à la coque noire. Elle cligna des yeux. Quelque chose la dérangeait : les ordinateurs portables de ce monde étaient beaucoup plus sophistiqués, alors que celui-ci était plutôt...vieux. Non. Pire. Une marque bien connue de la rousse reluisait sur le dos de l'engin.

« Ca vient de mon…monde. » s'étonna la jeune fille.

Aussitôt, elle l'alluma, comprenant à qui l'ordinateur pouvait bien appartenir. L'écran noir s'afficha, mais un mot de passe fut aussitôt demandé.

« Zut…ah…quoique…. »

C'était un vieil ordinateur portable, même pour son monde. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en informatique, juste les notions à la jonction entre la robotique et cet autre domaine d'un point de vue matériel uniquement. Elle savait cependant que sur les derniers ordinateurs portables, le mot de passe du bios était enregistré sur la mémoire EEPROM, tandis que sur les anciens, il suffisait de retirer la pile ou la batterie de la carte mère pour espérer la perte du mot de passe.

Aussitôt, elle attrapa un tournevis cruciforme et ouvrit la pauvre machine qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle dut retirer quelques autres composants avant d'accéder à la tant attendue pile, qu'elle retira alors. Après une bonne minute d'attente, elle la replaça et ralluma l'ordinateur, en croisant des doigts. L'écran noir s'afficha à nouveau, et, au grand contentement de la jeune fille, la machine s'alluma correctement.

« Yes. » s'exclama Irélia, plutôt ravie.

Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses problèmes, car à l'ouverture de la session, qui s'appelait sans surprise « Evan », un nouveau mot de passe fut requis. Irélia soupira. Ce type était un consciencieux. Etant plus « matérielle » que « logicielle », la rousse ne savait pas comment outrepasser cette deuxième sécurité.

« Bon, et bien il n'y a qu'à essayer. »

La rousse se mit alors à taper quelques mots de passe, sans trop réfléchir, en espérant que l'un d'eux ouvre la session. Elle y passa une bonne demi-heure, sans succès. Seule s'affichait une petite phrase de rappel : « L'âme du fer. ». Cela ne l'aidait guère.

Elle finit par abandonner, déçue. En tout cas, une chose était sûre : il s'agissait bel et bien de l'ordinateur d'Evan. Ce dernier avait dû le laisser là, et personne n'avait retrouvé la machine.

Irélia rangea à nouveau l'ordinateur sous son lit, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale qui indiquait l'heure du déjeuner. Elle fila aussitôt de son appartement, pensive, pour rejoindre les deux Turks.

/\/\/

« Irélia, tu m'écoutes ? »

La Terrienne sursauta, sortant par la même occasion de sa rêverie passagère.

Lena, Allister et elle étaient attablés devant leur déjeuner, à l'étage du self. Cela faisait trois semaines désormais qu'Irélia était arrivée à Edge, et bien une semaine qu'elle désespérait trouver le mot de passe de l'ordinateur d'Evan. Elle n'avait toujours rien dis à personne, mais se demandait de plus en plus si elle ne devait pas en toucher un mot à ses deux compagnons.

« Ah, pardon. » s'excusa la jeune femme, en reportant son attention à la conversation.

Lena eut un sourire, avant d'avaler une petite pomme de terre qui trainait dans son assiette.

« Je disais, Allister et moi quittons le navire la semaine prochaine.

-La semaine prochaine ? » s'étouffa Irélia.

« Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle ne faisait pas attention à ce que l'on disait. » plaisanta Allister, à Lena. « Sinon elle aurait réagi bien plus vite. »

Les deux autres échangèrent un sourire devant le regard hébété de la rousse qui redescendait soudain sur terre.

« Ah et bien…je partirais en même temps, je pense. » admit la rousse, en repensant à tout cela. « Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais je vais peut-être retourner dans les ruines de Midgar. »

Là où tout avait commencé, sait-on jamais.

Mais cette annonce précipitait un peu les choses. Elle avait dit ça, mais cela signifiait qu'elle disait en revoir à beaucoup de choses. Adieu livres, études, et entrainements. C'était devenu une routine. Ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était de laisser derrière elle l'ordinateur.

« Veux-tu t'entrainer avec nous, après manger ? » proposa Allister.

« Ah, oui, avec plaisir. » acquiesça la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi que le trio se retrouva, après leur déjeuner, dans les grandes salles d'entrainement. Lena et Allister étaient de très bons combattants, et il était difficile de savoir qui gagnerait dans un combat l'un contre l'autre. Leurs armes n'étaient pas compatibles pour un duel, alors ils évitaient.

« Vous aviez quel âge lorsque vous êtes arrivés à la Shin-Ra ? » demanda soudainement Irélia, tandis qu'elle se trouvait adossée à un mur.

Il y eut un moment de pause. Les deux autres se regardèrent. Allister eut un large sourire, bien plus grand que ceux de d'habitude.

« C'est une longue histoire. Lena et moi sommes rentrés à la Shin-Ra en même temps. Un concours de circonstance. On n'était pas très vieux. Je devais avoir dix-huit ans, et Lena en avait tout juste seize. »

Les yeux d'Irélia s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ces deux là se connaissaient depuis si longtemps ? Un peu moins qu'une dizaine d'année.

« Je détestais Allister, à cette époque. » ajouta Lena.

« Je crois que « détester » est un euphémisme. » plaisanta le susnommé. « Tu m'avais frappé avec tant de hargne.

-C'était ta faute. » rétorqua Lena.

Irélia les laissa aller à leurs souvenirs. Elle s'étonna même de trouver leurs présences agréables. La rousse était différente : les relations et elle, cela faisait quarante-deux. Trop d'ennuis, trop de soucis, et on se faisait toujours trahir au final. Les gens sont trop égocentriques pour penser à autre chose que leur petite personne. Mais, contrairement aux gens de son monde, Lena et Allister étaient différents. Ils vivaient pour quelque chose. Un but. Et ils n'hésitaient pas à tendre la main.

Bientôt, ces deux là disparaîtraient de sa vie. Elle eut un sourire triste. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. La vie continuait. C'était un en revoir comme les autres.

Allister s'éclipsa quelques secondes, et revint avec une épée, assez large.

« On croise le fer ? » proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. » accepta la rousse.

Allister n'était pas un habitué à l'épée, et Irélia s'en rendit compte en quelques coups portés. Le combat fut lent et Irélia fit attention à ne pas blesser le Turk. Ils s'amusèrent quelques instants, puis Allister déclara forfait avant de se poser contre un mur pour reposer un peu.

« Tu as du courage d'avoir reprit cette épée. » admit-il.

Irélia regarda la rapière. Cette même lame qui l'avait plantée dans une baie vitrée. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Elle est légère. Je l'aime bien. Et puis, je ne veux pas m'arrêter à ce genre de détail.

-Evan est un excellent escrimeur. J'aimerai vraiment…comprendre pourquoi il a changé.

-Vous le saurez peut-être. » encouragea la rousse.

« C'est vrai. En tout cas, il aimait son épée.

-Il y tenait tant que ça pour s'infiltrer dans la Shin-Ra ? » s'étonna Irélia.

« Il possédait déjà son épée, le jour où on l'a trouvé. Je suppose que oui. S'il n'a plus conscience de ce qu'il est, peut-être que quelques fragments de souvenirs résident encore en lui. »

Irélia acquiesça et examina la remplaçante. Moins raffinée que la première, sa garde était tout de même d'un beau travail. A croire que ce genre d'épée avait une âme, à l'intérieur de ce squelette de fer.

La rousse se stoppa un instant, frappée sur place par une idée. Elle se retourna vers les deux autres, pleine d'espoir :

« L'épée d'Evan ! Elle avait un nom ? »

Les deux autres clignèrent des yeux, sans comprendre.

« Pandora. » répondit Lena. « Pourquoi ?

-Simple curiosité. »

Elle leur offrit un large sourire, avant de filer de la salle, prétextant d'avoir eut une idée pour un robot. Ils la laissèrent s'enfuir. La demoiselle courut dans tous les couloirs, ravie de sa découverte.

« L'âme du fer ! C'est le nom de son épée. »

Elle se rua jusqu'à son appartement, saluant au passage Annie qui discutaient avec d'autres personnes, qui devaient s'en aller en mission. Elle grimpa jusqu'à sa mezzanine, s'assurant d'avoir correctement fermé la porte derrière elle, et attrapa l'ordinateur portable caché sous son lit.

Elle l'alluma, et, lorsque la fenêtre de session apparut, tapa le mot « pandora », tremblante. Malheureusement, l'écran d'erreur s'afficha alors aussitôt, à sa grande déception.

« Rahh…avec une majuscule alors ? »

Elle retenta l'expérience, tapant cette fois-ci « Pandora ». Il y eut un court chargement, précédent l'apparition d'un arrière-plan et d'un bureau. Irélia sauta sur place, tant elle était fière de sa découverte. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle avait entre les mains l'ordinateur de leur ennemi.

Après la joie, ce fut le doute et l'anxiété qui remplit le cœur de la rousse, qui se demandait finalement si elle n'avait pas tout intérêt à éteindre la machine, et à faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Elle soupira. Trop tard pour reculer. Comme on dit, apprends à connaître ton ennemi et connais-toi toi-même. Irélia fouilla alors sur l'ordinateur, attrapant et ouvrant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Sur le bureau, pas grand-chose. Une corbeille, un jeu qu'elle connaissait de nom (le fameux Final Fantasy VII, les gars de son école lui avait déjà recommandé) et quelques dossiers de cours (Evan devait suivre des cours d'informatique, d'après ce qu'elle voyait).

Ce qui l'intéressa le plus, ce fut un petit document word, qui…lui semblait presque adressé.

« A lire, si vous avez trouvé mon ordinateur. » lut-elle à voix haute.

Son cœur se stoppa en lisant le titre, et, malgré toutes ses appréhensions, elle l'ouvrit enfin.

_Bonjour à vous,_

_Si vous avez accès à ce document, c'est sans doute parce que je suis hors de moi, ou mort, ou encore enfermé dans les geôles de la Shin-Ra, et en toute honnêteté, j'espère qu'il s'agit de l'une des deux dernières suppositions._

_Je me prénomme Evan, et ce que je vais vous apprendre vous permettra peut-être de résoudre des affaires de sécurité de la première importance. Mes propos vont sans doute vous sembler étranges, incroyables même, mais j'ai ici quelques preuves qui devraient écarter tous vos soupçons._

_Je suis arrivé sur ce monde il y a trois ans, je crois. Lena et Allister, deux Turks d'élites, m'ont retrouvé dans les ruines de Midgar, seul. Hors, et c'est là que votre vision des choses va basculer : quitte à vous surprendre, je vous avoue que je viens d'un monde, un autre monde, appelé Terre._

Irélia stoppa sa lecture. En fait, quelque part, elle le savait déjà. Il y avait eu déjà bien trop d'indices à ce sujet. Elle reprit alors, tremblante :

_Vous devez savoir que d'autres mondes existent, de part l'univers. J'ai vécu sur l'un d'eux, et, sans explications préalables, à part la vision d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvé ici._

_A mon réveil, dans les ruines de Midgar, je n'étais pas seul cependant. Mon jeune frère, Matthew, du haut de ses dix ans, se trouvait avec moi. En essayant de trouver un moyen de nous enfuir des ruines, nous nous sommes séparés malencontreusement, après quelques chutes et rencontres avec la faune locale, et j'ai été sauvagement attaqué, pour terminer dans les limbes de l'inconscience._

_A mon second réveil, mon frère n'était plus là. J'étais seul, dans ces ruines. J'étais sur le point de mourir de faim et de froid lorsque Lena et Allister ont croisé ma route, et m'ont soigné._

_Mais mon frère n'était plus là, et depuis ce jour, je suis à sa recherche. Je sais que mes chances de le retrouver vivant sont infimes, mais une voix au fond de moi me force à y croire._

_J'ai par la suite intégré les Turks, unité d'élite de la Shin-Ra, en découvrant le pouvoir qui sommeillait en moi. Je maîtrise les flammes. Sans matéria, juste par la force de mes pensées. Je n'ai aucune explication à ce phénomène, même si je connais ce monde plus que tout._

_Un an plus tard, j'ai enquêté, seul, sur l'affaire Lyrick, qui était soupçonné de kidnapping. Au fond de moi, je me suis dis que j'avais une chance de retrouver mon frère. Je me suis donc jeté dans la gueule du loup, et ce que j'ai découvert pendant les deux longues années où j'ai été séquestré dans les laboratoires Lyrick est effrayant._

_Je ne peux vous raconter en détail ces deux ans de cauchemar, car ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit, et mes souvenirs sont faibles. J'ai été torturé, mutilé, battu, humilié. Je pense que personne ne voudrait vivre une seule minute de sa vie dans de telles conditions. J'ai subi des tests, dont je ne connaissais aucunement les conséquences. De nombreux sujets sont morts. D'autres ont survécu, et d'autres encore ont fini par se changer en monstres._

_Parmi les sujets se trouvaient Eisen et Seamus, deux frères jumeaux. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux argent. Les cheveux de JENOVA._

_Vous vous demandez sans doute qui est JENOVA ? Je pense que jeter un coup d'œil au jeu vidéo installé sur mon bureau devrait vous éclaircir. Après, je pense que la bibliothèque de la Shin-Ra devrait combler vos questions._

_Ce jeu a été réalisé dans MON monde, sur les évènements d'il y a cinq cents ans de CE monde. Réalisez l'erreur. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais ceci est la véritable histoire. Faites ce jeu, vivez les évènements d'il y a cinq cents ans, et tout deviendra clair._

_Après mes deux ans de séquestration, Eisen a fini par trouver le moyen de s'échapper de sa cellule et a mis à feu et à sang tout le bâtiment. Il est….comme lui. Comme Sephiroth. Lyrick a mis la main sur un autre morceau de la strate géologique. Jenova n'était pas entière. Lyrick a utilisé l'ADN de JENOVA pour répéter la même expérience. Eisen et Seamus sont tous les deux les dignes possesseurs des pouvoirs de ce monstre qui a décimé les Anciens, il y a des milliers d'années._

_Le problème, c'est que Lyrick ne s'est pas arrêté là. Les scientifiques m'ont…injecté quelque chose._

_Je crois que j'entends sa voix. La voix de JENOVA. Parfois, j'ai des courts moments d'absence, comme si je n'étais plus moi-même._

_Je ne devrais pas tarder à repartir à la recherche d'Eisen et Seamus, après quelques mois de repos, loin de la torture. Ils ont enfin été relocalisés._

_Je ne sais pas si je vais longtemps rester moi-même._

_Eisen et Seamus ne sont pas ordinaires. Essayez de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq cents ans, et vous comprendrez ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde._

_Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je vous en pris, promettez-moi quelque chose._

_Promettez-moi que vous me tuerez._

_Pour l'avenir de ce monde._

_Je vous en supplie._

_Tuez-moi._

_Evan Caffrey_

De lourdes larmes coulèrent le long des joues d'Irélia, qui tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait mal.

Tellement mal.

Le monde était cruel.


	10. Chapitre Neuf : Le départ

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, Marvin, Flint, les deux inconnus, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- et tous les autres m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir crée des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Neuf : Le départ

Irélia en était à J-2.

Dans deux jours, elle quitterait la Shin-Ra, et retournerait dans les ruines de Midgar. Et ce jour-là, à deux heures quarante-deux du matin, la dernière cinématique de Final Fantasy VII venait d'être jouée sur l'ordinateur que la rousse tenait entre ses mains.

Il faisait nuit et aucune lumière n'était allumée dans l'appartement de la jeune terrienne qui venait enfin de terminer dans ses moindres recoins un très vieux jeu dont on lui avait si longtemps conté les mérites. Une Midgar en ruine, envahie par la végétation, venait de disparaître de l'écran.

Silencieuse, Irélia referma l'ordinateur.

Tout était noir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers sa baie vitrée en contrebas. C'était étrange, cette sensation de tout savoir, de tout comprendre, et d'être parfaitement impuissant. Tout s'éclairait, et tout s'assombrissait. Elle se surprit à trembler.

JENOVA…toute cette histoire. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Elle serait bien descendue sur le champ dans la bibliothèque, mais elle était fermée à cette heure tardive. Eisen et Seamus étaient des Sephiroth en cavale. Ils devaient chercher quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Quant à Evan, il n'était qu'une des marionnettes du monstre.

« Bon sang…Evan. »

Il était dur de le voir comme un ennemi, désormais. Elle soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais du mettre son nez dans cette histoire. Elle devait en parler à Allister et à Lena, ils devaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais comment avouer qu'un jeu avait été créé sur ce monde ?

Si, elle le pouvait. Il suffisait de falsifier le message laissé par Evan, cacher certaines choses et en rajouter d'autres, et le tour était joué. Avec quelques recherches en plus dans la bibliothèque pour des preuves à l'appui, à la place du jeu, et les autres seraient au courant au même titre qu'elle.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain. Pour le moment, elle devait oublier cette histoire, dormir, et à la limite penser à son retour dans les ruines de Midgar.

La rousse se tourna dans tous les sens, une bonne demi-heure durant, mais rien n'y fit : elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle se rappelait toujours des progénitures de JENOVA, mettant à feu et à sang des villes entières. Elle en était malade.

Ce ne fut seulement vers quatre heures du matin que Morphée daigna s'occuper d'elle. Elle retomba dans les limbes du sommeil, bien qu'agité.

_« …lia ? C'est toi ? Tu es là ? »_

/\/\/

« Eh, la Marmotte ? Tu sais qu'il est déjà une heure de l'après-midi ? » plaisanta une voix de gai-luron.

Irélia ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et fut éblouie par le soleil qui resplendissait dehors. La tête d'Allister dépassait de l'escalier qui menait à la mezzanine.

« On t'attend pour manger. C'est bien de lire jusqu'à pas d'heure, mais encore faut-il se réveiller à temps pour le self.

-Désolée, j'arrive. Cinq minutes. » s'excusa la Terrienne.

Allister rit de plus belle, et quitta l'appartement, sans doute pour prévenir Lena. Irélia sauta hors de son lit, et s'habilla. Elle avait des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui, et ce n'était pas le moment de lambiner.

Le début de journée fut assez calme. Elle mangea en compagnie de deux Turks, comme d'habitude, puis elle fila dans l'étage bibliothèque de la Shin-Ra.

Il y avait de tous. Des livres, des archives numériques. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds en ces lieux, aussi elle fila tout droit à l'essentiel.

Enfin, l'essentiel, c'était vite dit. Il n'était pas aisé de retrouver des documents datant d'il y a cinq cents ans. Les livres historiques étaient vagues, sans doute pour effacer la mauvaise image qu'avait eut la Shin-Ra à cette époque.

Malgré tout, elle parvint à mettre la main sur quelques documents exploitables. Des récits de personnes ayant vécu à Nibelheim, qui était une ville connue pour Irélia, maintenant qu'elle avait joué au jeu. Quelques rapports scientifiques du professeur Hojo, les mémoires de Rufus Junior Shin-Ra.

Ce fut ce dernier qui recelait le plus d'éléments intéressants.

La rousse chercha encore pendant de longues heures, encore et encore…

/\/\/

Lena était tranquillement accoudée à sa table basse, dans son appartement, buvant son café de temps à autre. Elle vérifia si elle n'oubliait rien pour le grand départ, le lendemain. Lampe, matéria, tente, PHS de secours (elle ne voulait pas se faire avoir une seconde fois de la même façon), rations de survie en cas de coup dur, couvertures, eau vitaminée, boussole, GPS, et elle en passait. Elle avait deux sacs à dos. Le nécessaire.

« Un ou deux bouquins pour passer le temps, pendant les voyages, et ça devrait être bon. »

Elle empaquetait ses affaires, lorsque l'on vint tambouriner à sa porte.

« Lena ! J'ai un truc à te montrer. Et si tu sais où je peux trouver Flint, ça serait génial. »

Etonnée, la Turk alla ouvrir sa porte pour trouver Irélia, et un Allister au visage moins réjouit qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle comprit pourquoi, en voyant, serré dans les bras d'Irélia, un ordinateur qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Flint est là haut. On s'y rend, tout de suite. »

Pas la peine de tergiverser. Irélia avait du trouver quelque chose.

Le trio fila dans l'ascenseur, pour se rendre au dernier étage, où Flint discutait avec une secrétaire à propos des modalités de départ des deux Turks.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'étonna le Roux.

« Irélia a trouvé quelque chose. » expliqua Allister.

Le jeune homme, qui encaissait beaucoup de responsabilités sur ses épaules, les invita à se rendre ddans une salle plus à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il y avait une grande table, où Irélia déposa l'ensemble de ses trouvailles. Livres, une liseuse de documents, l'ordinateur, cartes.

Tous les quatre enfin réunis, Irélia commença son exposé.

« J'ai trouvé l'ordinateur d'Evan, sous mon lit, et je l'ai allumé. Ce que j'ai trouvé relève de l'aberrant. Tout d'abord, voici la lettre qui se trouvait sur le bureau, et qui était adressé à quiconque trouverait son ordinateur. »

Les trois autres lurent par-dessus l'épaule de la rouquine. Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait pas mal falsifié le document. Tout d'abord, la lettre ne parlait plus du jeu, et exposait les évènements plus par idées. Le passage qui révélait qu'il venait d'un autre monde ne figurait plus non plus. Et surtout, elle avait enlevé les derniers propos, le passage où Evan demandait à être tué, qui étaient juste horribles à lire.

« JENOVA ? » répéta Flint, à la fin de sa lecture.

« Oui, JENOVA. Vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai déjà fouillé la bibliothèque de font en comble. J'ai trouvé pas mal d'info. En particulier, grâce à ton ancêtre, Flint. Rufus Shin-Ra.

-Le premier Shin-Ra a avoir rétabli l'ordre. » se rappela le roux.

« Ouais, mais avant de la rétablir, il a aussi fait pas mal de dégâts. C'est un peu long à lire, et vous pourrez le faire ce soir si vous voulez, mais en gros, il explique ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq cents ans. J'ai l'appui de ses propos par divers autres documents. A cette époque, un scientifique, le professeur Gast, et son équipe de recherche, met la main sur une strate géologique datant d'il y a deux milles ans. Persuadé que l'être contenu à l'intérieur est un ancien, il commence quelques expériences. Rien de grave. Cela se complique lorsque son successeur, plus médiocre et plus fou, décide de réaliser une expérience : injecter l'ADN de l'être retrouvé dans un embryon humain. Une scientifique s'est portée volontaire pour l'expérience, et c'est ainsi qu'est né Sephiroth. »

Il y eut un silence. Les trois autres se regardèrent, incrédules.

« Tu veux dire, le Sephiroth qui a détruit Midgar ? » s'étonna Lena.

-Lui-même. » affirma Irélia. « A la base, tout allait bien. Il était même général, parmi les membres du SOLDAT, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la vérité sur sa conception, et qu'il se mette en tête qu'il était l'unique représentant des Anciens. Seulement voilà, JENOVA n'était pas une ancienne, un rapport du professeur GAST le stipule, et Rufus Shin-Ra le confirme dans son livre. JENOVA est la calamité des cieux qui a détruit les Anciens, il y a deux mille cinq cents ans. Ses pouvoirs sont terribles, et elle a manipulé Sephiroth pour détruire Midgar.

-Mais alors, si la lettre d'Evan dit la vérité, et que Lyrick a réellement trouvé un reste de JENOVA…

-Lyrick l'a réellement trouvé. Regardez, j'ai trouvé un article dans le journal. Cela date d'il y a vingt-cinq ans. »

Elle montra l'article sur la petite liseuse électronique. Il y avait une photo de quelques scientifiques dans la neige, non loin du cratère.

« Lyrick en expédition pour le grand Nord. L'équipe est ravie par ses découvertes. Evidemment, il n'y a pas d'autres informations sur ces dernières, mais on peut alors supposer qu'ils ont trouvé une autre partie de JENOVA, commencé leurs expériences, et ont créé à nouveau non pas un être surpuissant, mais deux, à l'instar de Sephiroth. Quel âge ont Eisen et Seamus ?

-L'âge de Lena, je dirais. » répondit Allister.

« Vingt-quatre. » détailla la susnommée.

« Cela correspond. » confirma Flint.

« Mais alors, Evan, dans tout ça. Ils lui ont injecté l'ADN de ce monstre ? C'est pour ça…qu'il n'est plus lui-même. » conclut le blond, pensif.

C'était rare, mais pour une fois, Allister ne souriait plus.

« Cela explique comment il a survécu à la chute, ce jour-là. JENOVA n'a pas du vouloir le laisser mourir. »

Un silence s'installa. Flint jetait un coup d'œil aux divers documents qu'Irélia avait trouvé, et chaque ligne se recoupait avec une autre. Il acquiesça, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles.

« Ils doivent chercher JENOVA… » murmura-t-il.

« La chercher ? » s'étonna Irélia.

« Oui. C'est elle qui tire les ficelles. Et je pense que ça confirme notre théorie d'autres laboratoires de Lyrick encore en fonction. Eisen et Seamus détruisent des villages pour essayer de recueillir des informations. Tout colle. Tout correspond. C'est bien plus qu'une affaire toute simple. On va droit à la catastrophe. Il faut que je prévienne le président. Je peux t'emprunter ces documents ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci, Irélia. Et bien joué. »

La rousse sourit, tandis que le vice-président fila de la pièce, emmenant en partie les documents, ceux qu'il trouvait plus pertinent. Lena s'assit sur une chaise, pensive. Dans le principe, ils devaient toujours arrêter les trois hommes.

« Allister ? » appela la Turk.

« Oui ?

-On doit aller voir Nanaki. »

La rousse tiqua, lorsqu'elle entendit le véritable nom de Red XIII. Elle redressa la tête, surprise.

« Il est toujours vivant ?

-Tu le connais ? » s'étonna Allister.

« Rufus Shin-Ra en parle dans son livre. » se rattrapa-t-elle.

« Evidemment, il était là, il y a cinq cents ans. Son espèce vit très longtemps. Il nous conseillera en tout cas. On doit passer à Canyon Cosmos. »

Irélia eut un sourire. Finalement, elle avait été utile. Les choses se passeront sûrement différemment.

Le trio quitta la salle, après quelques réflexions. Allister et Lena laissèrent la rousse pour discuter de leur mission. C'est alors que, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Irélia fit un détour pour attraper son épée, et se rendit à l'étage d'entrainement.

Elle s'installa dans une petite salle, se posa en son centre, et tenta de se calmer.

« Inspire, expire. Demain, tu pars en voyage pour essayer de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez toi. Tout va bien. » se rassura-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle était tendue. Une idée traversa son esprit, et elle alla régler les conditions des murs. Elle les demanda opaques, et résistants à la foudre. Elle posa par la suite son épée sur le sol, et se tint droite.

Ses mains étaient moites. Elle les regarda un instant, les portant presque à son visage. Pourquoi cette histoire l'énervait-elle autant ? Quelques faibles arcs d'électricités claquèrent le long de ses doigts. Puis cela se propagea à sa main entière, suivit des bras et enfin du corps entier.

Puis elle libéra entièrement son pouvoir. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle aller ? Elle vérifia bien que les murs tenaient les charges. La salle s'illumina des milliers d'arc de foudre qui rebondissaient dans tous les sens. Cela allait et fusait dans tous les sens. En se concentrant, les arcs devinrent de plus en plus gros, et ceux qui la traversaient ne lui faisaient pas le moindre mal.

Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle produisit une immense boule de plasma devant elle, qui fit claquer les néons de la salle, pourtant protégés. Sans comprendre, ses yeux se refermèrent tout seul, et elle s'écroula de fatigue sur le carrelage blanc.

C'était fou, comme pouvoir.

/\/\/

A son réveil, il faisait plutôt noir. Normal, se dit-elle, elle avait claqué les néons. Doucement, elle se redressa, et ressentit expressément l'envie de manger quelque chose. Sa tête tournait, et elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour éviter de chanceler. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissa une note comme quoi la lumière était hors d'usage, et sortit de l'étage d'entrainement, un peu confuse.

Les horloges digitales indiquaient dix-neuf heures. Un sérieux bout de temps s'était déroulé. Elle prit l'ascenseur, et grimpa jusqu'à l'étage des Turks. Tout était calme et vide. Tout le monde devait déjà manger. Elle déposa son épée chez elle, et reprit l'ascenseur. A sa grande surprise, elle y retrouva Flint, qui devait descendre des étages supérieurs.

« Tu n'as pas encore mangé ? » s'étonna le roux.

« Non. J'étais dans la salle d'entrainement. »

Flint esquissa un sourire, qu'il perdit aussitôt en repensant à son statut.

« Tu n'aimerais pas devenir Turk ? Tu serais très douée. »

Irélia eut un sourire à son tour, mais n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec les propos.

« J'aime la robotique. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour le combat.

-Je comprends. » admit-il.

Il eut un petit soupir mélancolique. Irélia se rendit alors compte qu'il n'allait pas très bien.

« Et toi ? Tu n'aimerais pas participer à certaines missions ? On m'a vanté que tu étais un excellent tireur d'élite.

-J'aimerai, mais je suis le vice-président. » expliqua-t-il.

Irélia n'eut pas de mal à voir ce qui clochait. Le lendemain, Lena, Allister et elle partaient de la Shin-Ra. Deux pour sauver le monde, et une autre pour trouver ses souvenirs. Il restait derrière, loin de tout. Son statut n'était pas évident. Il ne pouvait pas faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Peut-être que ton père comprendrait, si tu lui demandais.

-Ce n'est pas si facile. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Désolée. » s'excusa Irélia, comprenant qu'elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Merci pour tout. Tu nous as beaucoup aidés. »

Les deux rouquins arrivèrent au self, où ils retrouvèrent Lena et Allister. Ils dinèrent ce soir là tous les quatre. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Le lendemain, ils se séparaient, dès l'aube. Chacun partirait de son côté.

Cette nuit-là, Irélia eut à nouveau du mal à dormir. Quelque chose l'embêtait, mais elle était incapable de savoir quoi. La voix, qu'elle entendait parfois, resta silencieuse.

Tout serait bientôt terminé.

/\/\/

« C'est un adieu, c'est cela ? » plaisanta Allister.

Huit heures du matin. Allister, Lena, Flint et Irélia se trouvaient à l'aéroport privé de la Shin-Ra, dans l'une des salles d'attente. En face, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée se trouvaient un hélicoptère et un immense vaisseau volant, le Highwing II, qui faisait hommage au tout premier vaisseau volant utilisé par la Shin-Ra. Irélia avait insisté pour se rendre aux ruines à pieds, mais Flint avait appuyé pour qu'elle ne s'embête pas avec tant de marche. L'avion était là pour les deux Turks, qui se dirigeaient vers Canyon Cosmos, et l'hélicoptère pour elle.

« Je crois oui. Je ne pense pas revenir de ci-tôt. » affirma Irélia.

« Tu vas nous manquer. » murmura Lena.

« Vous aussi. Faites bien attention à vous. Toi aussi, Flint. »

La rousse n'aimait pas trop les adieux. Cela la rendait un peu malade. Mais cela passerait. Une fois dans l'hélicoptère, elle aurait tout oublié de cette histoire qui ne la regardait pas.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis sortirent enfin sur la piste d'atterrissage. Les avions avaient fait des progrès en termes de bruit. Les hélices tournoyaient dans le calme. De l'autre côté, le Highwing II était impressionnant. Il faisait bien deux cents mètres de haut sur huit cents de long. Jamais Irélia n'avait vu pareil extravagance.

« Bon courage, tous les trois. » encouragea Flint.

Irélia se retourna vers lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il retenait une grimace. Elle lui sourit et le remercia pour ce qu'il avait fait. Puis Lena attrapa Irélia dans ses bras, à sa grande surprise, mais ne dit rien. Allister, lui, sourit juste, comme à son habitude.

Les quatre personnes se séparèrent. Irélia se rendit vers l'hélicoptère, les deux Turks vers la passerelle d'embarquement de l'Highwing, et Flint resta seul, au milieu de la piste, à les regarder s'en aller.

Un pilote attendait Irélia. Son sac lui semblait tellement lourd, alors qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien emmené. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et lui donnait la nausée. Elle mit un pied sur l'une des marches de l'hélico, pour grimper, mais se stoppa.

« Merde… » grogna-t-elle.

Ca n'allait vraiment pas. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à mettre le second pied ? Ce n'était pas physique, mais psychologique. Une voix en elle, et c'était bien celle de son subconscient, lui interdisait de poser le second pied. Elle était tenaillée entre deux sentiments. Elle avait essayé de réprimer le second depuis le premier jour où elle s'était retrouvée dans cette tour.

« C'est pas le moment…tes parents t'attendent. » se rappela-t-elle.

Elle leva le second pied, mais se stoppa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merde...Ca va pas, là. »

Elle inspira un grand coup, réfléchit cinq secondes sur sa condition, et finalement se retourna violemment vers Flint, qui était planté deux cents mètres plus loin. Elle hurla à pleins poumons :

« FLIIIIINT ! TA PROPOSITION TIENT TOUJOURS ?! »

Au loin, le roux releva la tête, surpris. Il y eut un blanc, puis elle crut voir un imperceptible sourire sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle venait de déclencher quelque chose.

« ELLE TIENT TOUJOURS ! » répondit-il, en s'approchant. « TU PERMETS ? J'EN AI POUR DEUX MINUTES ! »

Irélia sourit, et redescendit les marches qu'elle avait montées. Elle s'excusa platement auprès du pilote, lui expliquant brièvement que le vol était annulé, tandis que Flint disparaissait dans le bâtiment Shin-Ra. Lena et Allister s'étaient arrêtés eux aussi, éberlués par la situation. Jamais ils n'avait vu Flint hurler, ou même courir sans raison.

Le roux revint deux minutes plus tard, habillé de blanc et d'un long manteau noir, un sac sur le dos et un fusil au poing. Irélia sourit de plus belle.

« C'EST BON. TU ES OFFICIELLEMENT APPRENTIE TURK ! » hurla-t-il.

« MERCI ! ET TOI ?! TU ES QUOI ?!

-UN ENVOYE DIPLOMATIQUE. »

La rousse explosa de rire, tandis que Flint la rejoignait à grand pas. Puis, les deux rouquins coururent jusqu'à l'immense vaisseau qui attendait toujours. Lena et Allister, qui étaient toujours plantés sur la passerelle d'embarquement, avaient enfin compris. Ils les accueillirent, ravis.

« Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que vous venez de faire ? Flint, vous… » rappela Lena.

« Je viens de démissionner, alors oui, je crois que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. » confirma Flint.

« Je viens de dire adieu à mes souvenirs. Mais je les trouve beaucoup moins importants que de vous filer un coup de main. » affirma à son tour Irélia

C'était décidé. Inutile de se cacher éternellement derrière une fausse excuse pour échapper à sa raison. C'était ce qu'elle voulait faire. Etre là. Vivre avec eux. Vivre une vraie vie. Tout ne sera pas facile, mais c'était ainsi. Elle était bien trop impliquée déjà.

C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes gens prirent place à bord de l'Highwing II, loin de se douter de toutes les aventures et mésaventures qui les attendaient.


	11. Chapitre Dix : Canyon Cosmos

Five Hundred Years After

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction sont la propriété de SquareSoft/Squarenix. Seuls les personnages d'Irélia, Evan, Lena, Allister, Marvin, Flint, les deux inconnus, les gars de l'école et l'école elle-même -parce qu'elle n'existe pas- et tous les autres m'appartiennent (pour le moment, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres).

Merci à eux d'avoir créé des mondes et des personnages qui nous font rêver encore et encore, chaque jour, égaillant notre petit monde.

Cette fanfiction se déroule dans le monde de Final Fantasy septième du nom.

Je vous souhaite à présent une très bonne et agréable lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre Dix : Canyon Cosmos

Une brise fraîche s'engouffrait dans les cheveux roux et longs d'une jeune demoiselle d'à peine vingt-deux ans, qui fixait le ciel mélancoliquement, comme perdue dans ses pensées, accoudée à la balustrade du Highwing II, aérostat purement impressionnant tant par sa taille que par ce qu'il pouvait transporter. L'air glissait sur la petite nacelle extérieure, emportant presque la passagère.

En dessous, divers paysages défilaient. Plaines, montagnes, océans, villes. C'était magnifique. Irélia resta une enfant admirative dans la beauté de ce monde.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils naviguaient ainsi. Elle ne regrettait rien. Elle s'était longtemps convaincue qu'elle devait rentrer, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'occuper des affaires de ce monde. Elle n'avait été rien de plus qu'un de ces tristes moutons qui écoutaient ce qu'on leur disait de faire, et qui ne s'occupait pas des autres.

Elle n'avait pas envie de vivre ainsi, centrée sur sa petite personne. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son monde. Celui-ci, et les gens qui l'habitaient, lui semblait bien plus humains. Bien sûr, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur Lena, Allister et Flint : les autres habitants n'avaient sans doute pas d'idéaux comme les leurs, et dans son propre monde résidait ses parents, qu'elle affectionnait.

Même si elle avait toujours du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et à leur faire confiance. Il y avait du mieux.

Non. Elle avait pris la bonne décision.

« Tu vas tomber malade, avec ce vent. » rappela une voix, dans le dos de la rousse.

« Tu as raison. »

Irélia se retourna doucement vers Lena qui venait d'apparaître par l'escalier de la plateforme, emmitouflée dans un manteau bien chaud. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés en queue de cheval, comme à sa bonne habitude.

« Tu fais donc une croix définitive sur tes souvenirs ? » murmura la jeune femme, en s'accoudant aux côtés de la rousse.

Irélia sourit. Comment lui dire ? Elle lui mentait, mais il était impensable d'avouer la vérité. Elle eut un soupir, qu'elle essaya de cacher.

« C'est vraiment pas important, finalement. J'ai mieux à faire. Je connais trop de choses sur cette histoire pour y rester insensible. Je ne me serai pas sentie vivante.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. J'aimerai te dire que tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, que tu n'as jamais affronté la mort en face, que ce ne sont pas tes affaires…mais bon...je sais bien que c'est faux : je n'ai que deux ans de plus que toi, tu as déjà vu la mort en face, et tu as déjà été beaucoup trop impliquée dans cette histoire pour dire que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Irélia sourit. Lena avait dû réfléchir longtemps pour dire ça. Elle exprimait rarement ses sentiments, et tout cela résumait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle se sentait à la fois coupable et heureuse qu'Irélia et Flint aient soudain changé d'avis.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête tous les deux, bon sang ?

-J'avais discuté avec Flint, peu avant le départ. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il ne vous suivait pas, et il m'a répondu qu'il avait des obligations. On en a vaguement débattu, mais il était intransigeant. Je crois que lorsque j'ai changé d'avis, à l'aéroport, il s'est dit quelque chose comme « Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore planté là, moi ? ». Sa décision est tout aussi noble que s'il était resté à Edge, pour diriger la Shin-Ra, car il veut lui aussi changer ce monde, le sauver. Mais en faisant face. »

Lena acquiesça.

« Flint est un très bon combattant qui plus est. C'est un sniper. Ce que tu as vu n'était que son arme de…corps à corps en quelque sorte. Il a suivi la même formation que les Turks. C'est vital pour des gens aussi important que lui.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu sur lui, effectivement. »

Les deux filles fixèrent le paysage encore un moment, puis décidèrent de rentrer bien au chaud, à l'intérieur de l'aérostat. Ce dernier était un véritable labyrinthe, et il n'était pas rare que la rousse se perde. Il y avait tellement de chose : une salle d'entrainement, des chambres personnelles, une armurerie. Des Turks, des officiels et autres personnels de la Shin-Ra se baladaient à l'intérieur, chacun se rendant à une destination spécifique. Il n'était pas rare que l'appareil s'arrête quelques heures dans une ville, avant de continuer sa route. Une sorte d'immense taxi volant.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'étonna Lena, lorsqu'Irélia bifurqua, à l'embranchement d'un couloir.

« Bibliothèque. »

Lena sourit, et emprunta le couloir qui menait à la salle d'entrainement, laissant la rousse vaquer à ses occupations habituelles. Cette fille passait son temps à lire. En particuliers des livres sur la robotique, plutôt compliqués.

La Turk retrouva son partenaire, une fois rendue dans la salle d'entrainement, qui frappait sans ménagement un mannequin de ses poings.

« Tiens, tu viens t'entraîner ? » s'étonna Allister, en s'arrêtant deux secondes pour souffler.

« Oui, vaguement. Je voulais te parler aussi, je crois.

-C'est un fait rare. Toi, venir me voir de ta propre volonté. » plaisanta le gai-luron.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Tu as parlé avec Irélia ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton légèrement plus sérieux, tout en se remettant à son entrainement quotidien.

« Oui. Elle veut être là. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, et quoique je dise, elle ne changera pas d'avis. On est tous dans la même galère. Mais au fond, je pense qu'elle souhaite rencontrer Evan, une fois de plus. »

Allister eut un sourire. Lena lui jeta un coup d'œil, comprenant soudain un détail :

« Tu le savais ?

-Pour moi, c'était évident. » admit-il. « En y réfléchissant deux secondes, ils sont semblables. Irélia pense peut-être qu'en trouvant Evan, elle trouvera un moyen de retrouver ses souvenirs. Après tout, ces deux-là ont ce même don étrange, et ont été tous les deux retrouvés dans les ruines de Midgar.

-Tu marques un point. »

La réflexion des deux Turks était basiquement correcte, mais pourtant, ils se trompaient de bout en bout. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait animé Irélia à rester. De plus, ils étaient loin de connaître la vérité sur les deux jeunes gens qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les ruines de Midgar.

« Ca travaille dur ? » s'étonna une voix masculine, à l'entrée de la salle.

Le fils du président venait d'apparaître à son tour, habillé de blanc et de noir. Lena ne l'avait jamais vu aussi…reposé. Ses traits du visage, déjà fin, semblait avoir repris un peu de contenance.

« On réfléchissait. » avoua Lena. « Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle arrivait à le tutoyer, désormais. Flint avait grogné plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle n'oublie l'étiquette.

« Mieux. Je pensais qu'après une nuit de sommeil je regretterai ma décision, mais finalement non. Les enjeux sont beaucoup trop importants pour être regrettés. Ah, on m'a signalé qu'il manquait de la nourriture dans les réserves.

-Ah ? » s'étonna Allister.

Flint haussa les épaules, comme s'il se fichait bien de ce détail. Les autres n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

« Des nouvelles d'Evan, Seamus et Eisen ? » demanda Lena.

« Aucune d'Evan. Il s'est littéralement volatilisé, ou en tout cas il se cache bien et ne fait pas parler de lui. Seamus et Eisen ont été aperçus il y a une semaine vers Corel. On dirait qu'ils remontent, comme pour prendre le bateau, à Costa Del Sol. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, c'était vers Canyon Cosmos. Vous avez réussi à prendre un avion pour Junon, et vous avez décidé de couper par les montagnes, via Midgar pour rejoindre Edge. On dirait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, désespérément.

-Un laboratoire caché de Lyrick. Ca nous arrangerait bien qu'ils en trouvent un, mais à condition qu'ils ne tuent pas une dizaine de gens dans chaque ville où ils passent. » ajouta la Turk, pensive.

« En tout cas, Evan n'a pas l'air d'agir de concert avec eux. » compléta Allister.

« C'est mieux ainsi. » conclut Flint, préférant largement ces conditions.

« Demain, nous serons au Canyon Cosmo. Nous verrons Nanaki, et nous lui parlerons du problème. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour le moment.

/\/\/

Irélia posa, pour la toute première fois, les pieds sur le sol poussiéreux et rougeâtre dont la ville de Canyon Cosmo était constituée. A vrai dire, en cinq cents ans, rien n'avait réellement changé. Il s'agissait toujours d'une petite ville primitive construite autour d'un grand feu et au-dessus de cavernes douteuses. Les gens qui y habitaient étaient de véritables mines d'informations sur le passé de ce monde. La seule grande différence résidait dans la présence d'une immense bibliothèque qui regroupait les documents et archives sur la mémoire des Anciens.

Flint fut aussitôt accueilli comme étant le fils du président, et dût s'expliquer à de nombreuses reprises quant à son nouveau titre et la raison de sa venue. Finalement, après de longues explications, l'envoyé diplomatique, les deux Turks et l'apprentie Turk furent accompagnés dans un labyrinthe troglodyte jusqu'à un immense télescope qui pointait vers l'espace.

« Par ici, je vous prie. » invita leur accompagnateur, une fois devant la porte de l'immense maison-machine.

Les quatre jeunes gens entrèrent, et se retrouvèrent dans une petite cuisine/salon où ils patientèrent quelques instants avant d'être reçu par le propriétaire des lieux. Irélia frémit lorsqu'un vieux fauve roux descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, épinglé de nombreuses plumes, cicatrices et autres tatouages, suivit par deux peluches miniatures.

« Bonjour à tous. Flint, tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois. » plaisanta l'animal.

« Je ne devais avoir qu'une dizaine d'années, en effet. » confirma le roux.

« Des rumeurs m'ont fait dire que tu n'étais plus vice-président.

-Les nouvelles vont vite. »

Irélia se planqua dans un coin, silencieuse, tandis que les trois autres s'assirent devant une petite table de bois. L'un des mini –fauves miniatures vint jouer avec elle, quelques instants, puis les deux petits monstres regrimpèrent à l'étage supérieur, sans doute pour s'amuser.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amènent ici ? Qui sont ces gens qui t'accompagnent ?

-Voici Allister et Lena, deux des meilleurs Turks, et voici Irélia, qui est un cas à part. On a une longue histoire à te raconter, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise. »

L'animal s'installa sur un long canapé placé là pour recevoir du monde. Ses deux oreilles se levèrent, signe qu'il était tout ouïe. Dans un premier temps, Flint ne sut pas vraiment commencer, et ce fut Lena qui détailla les faits, la rencontre avec Evan dans les ruines de Midgar, la mission de ce dernier, sa disparition, son retour et les découvertes sur Lyrick, le cas d'Eisen et Seamus.

Puis, ce fut Flint qui continua en racontant l'apparition de la rousse qui ne pipait mot au font de la salle, et qui aperçut le regard brillant de curiosité du gardien de Canyon Cosmos sur elle. Flint raconta ce qu'Evan était devenu, les pouvoirs presque identiques d'Irélia, et enfin, la fameuse découverte de l'ordinateur. Lorsque Flint énonça les faits, le félin le stoppa net, sous la surprise :

« Une autre partie de JENOVA ? Elle n'était pas complète ?

-Apriori, non. » intervint finalement Irélia. « Evan stipule dans cette lettre, alors qu'il a encore conscience de ce qu'il se passe, que Lyrick a découvert une autre partie de la calamité des cieux, et qu'Eisen et Seamus seraient le fruit d'expériences, à l'image de Sephiroth. Leurs embryons auraient reçu une injection de l'ADN, tandis qu'Evan a subi le même sort, mais à un âge adulte. Il stipule qu'il perd conscience parfois, et qu'il a des doutes sur les tests qu'il a subis.

-Avant de passer dans l'autre camp, Eisen a dit à Evan que ce dernier devait entendre des voix. » affirma Allister, en se rappelant de la fameuse bataille. « Peut-être JENOVA. »

Il y eut un silence. Le sage de Canyon Cosmo scruta alternativement les différentes personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il se gratta le dessus de la tête avec l'une de ses pattes arrières, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais il était évident que cette histoire l'embêtait grandement. Une JENOVA en liberté, deux pseudo-Sephiroth et un pseudo-Cloud qui fuyait la communauté, de peur de blesser des gens.

« Flint, dis-moi, connais-tu la signification de l'emblème d'Edge ? » murmura l'animal.

« Le météore. Celui qui est tombé sur Midgar, il y a plus de cinq cent ans, invoqué par Sephiroth. » répondit le fils du président.

« Que sais-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce moment là ?

-Ce que Rufus Shin-Ra a relaté dans ses mémoires.

-Ce bon vieux Rufus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de mettre à plat ses souvenirs. Normal, pour le premier président du renouveau. » plaisanta Nanaki.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses babines.

« Sais-tu, désormais, ce qu'était ce météore ? »

Flint allait répondre, lorsqu'il se stoppa, comme prit au dépourvu. Ce qu'était le météore ? Et bien, un météore, quelle question ? Sephiroth l'avait invoqué. Mais comment invoquait-on un météore ?

« Je ne sais pas. »

Là s'arrêtait ses connaissances. Ce fut la voix d'Irélia, juste derrière Flint, qui répondit, toujours adossée au mur, comme si c'était évident :

« La matéria noire. La magie de destruction finale. »

Les autres se retournèrent vers elle, étonnés par la réponse. Les deux oreilles du gardien se redressèrent d'un coup et ce dernier se leva pour se retrouver au pied d'Irélia, qui comprenait qu'elle en avait un peu trop dit.

« Comment sais-tu ceci ? » murmura l'animal.

« C'est moi qui ait fait les recherches. J'ai retrouvé pas mal de choses, en fouillant dans les archives de la Shin-Ra.

-Je vois. Tout à l'honneur de la Shin-Ra. Et qu'as-tu appris sur les anciens ?

-Un peuple nomade, garant d'un savoir peu commun. Ils naviguaient de planète en planète en espérant découvrir ce qu'ils appelaient la Terre Promise. Il y a deux mille cinq cents ans, une épidémie les a décimés en masse. C'était JENOVA, un être venu d'ailleurs. Les anciens se sont battus, et notre propre peuple d'humain se cacha, trahissant les Anciens. Heureusement, pour une raison inconnue, on n'entendit plus jamais parler de JENOVA. Jusqu'à ce que des scientifiques la déterrèrent, partiellement, dans une strate géologique. La dernière représentante des Anciens était une jeune marchande de fleurs, du nom d'Aerith, qui s'est s'sacrifiée pour invoqué le Sacre, la magie antithèse au météore. Cependant, le sacre a été invoqué trop tard, et c'est à l'intérieur de la rivière de la vie qu'Aerith a réussi à limiter l'impact du météore sur la planète, ne réduisant que Midgar à néant, mais préservant le reste de la planète. Depuis, les anciens ne sont plus. »

Le fauve aurait eu deux pattes, qu'il l'aurait applaudit.

« Les archives recèlent de nombreuses choses. Tu sais aussi ce qu'il s'est déroulé il y a cinq cent ans. Aerith serait ravie d'entendre que quelqu'un sache encore tout cela.

-Vous la connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Irélia, bien qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« Oui. Je suis le seul être encore vivant sur cette planète à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir été présent : d'avoir vu mon amie se sacrifier pour le Sacre, d'avoir combattu Sephiroth et enfin d'avoir contemplé Midgar se faire dévorer par le météore.

-Vous étiez l'un des fameux héros ? » s'étonna Lena.

« On nous a longtemps appelé ainsi. Maintenant, tout le monde me connait en tant que le sage de Canyon Cosmos, qui est vieux de cinq cent cinquante ans, et qui a dû sans doute être spectateur de la chute du météore. Je me fiche bien de ce que les gens pensent de moi, à vrai dire, mais moins du savoir qui se perd. Les gens ne doivent pas oublier Sephiroth, ni JENOVA, sinon notre monde court à sa perte. Si vous n'aviez pas eu la présence d'esprit de venir jusqu'ici, vous auriez couru vers l'inconnu et…

-C'est ce que vous aviez fait, non ? » rappela Irélia, l'air de rien.

Le sage se stoppa, amusé par la réflexion, qu'il trouva pertinente.

« C'est vrai. » avoua-t-il.

« De toute manière, je doute qu'il y ait réellement de solution miracle pour se défaire de ceux-là. » compléta Allister, avec son éternel sourire. « Par contre il serait intéressant de savoir à quoi s'attendre.

-JENOVA a la capacité de parler avec ses « rejetons » et d'en prendre le contrôle, parfois. Téléportation, illusions et d'autres encore, sont des artifices courants utilisés par cette chose et ses pantins. Eisen et Seamus veulent la retrouver, et cherchent désespérément un autre laboratoire de Lyrick. » expliqua Nanaki en analysant la situation. « Votre ami Evan n'est qu'une marionnette de JENOVA désormais, et vous devez vous en méfier. Par contre, je suis bien incapable de vous dire d'où vient son pouvoir exceptionnel de feu. Si jamais il se trouve que ceux là se dirigent vers la grotte Nord, arrêtez-les à tout prix. Là-bas se trouve ce qu'il reste de la matéria Noire, et il serait bien dommage qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau entre de mauvaises mains. »

Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent, davantage conscients de la menace qui pesait sur leurs têtes. Ils allaient appliquer les maigres conseils du vieux félin à la lettre, et repartir à la recherche des ennemis publics numéros uns.

« J'aimerai vous accompagner, mais mes os sont vieux désormais, et je ne vous serai d'aucune aide. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à repasser par ici, lors de votre périple, peut-être que je pourrais vous aider.

-Merci, Nanaki. » remercia Flint, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Irélia soupira intérieurement, tandis que le petit groupe quittait la pièce. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vraiment appris grand-chose de plus, mais en tout cas leurs doutes étaient fondés, et les autres avaient une vision plus globale du danger. Elle fut la dernière à quitter la salle, lorsqu'elle entendit un grincement dans la pièce adjacente.

Les deux Nanaki miniatures étaient pourtant à l'étage, et le sage de Canyon dans la même pièce. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait là ? Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle chassa l'idée de sa tête, et rejoignit rapidement les autres, en trottinant.

« Le Highwing est parti plus au nord, pour déposer d'autres Turks. Il viendra nous reprendre au petit matin. » expliqua Flint, tandis que les quatre amis descendaient les nombreuses échelles tortueuses des galeries de Canyon Cosmos.

« On passe la nuit ici ? » s'étonna Irélia.

« Oui. » confirma Lena.

« D'ici là, on a quartier libre. » annonça Allister.

Irélia s'arrêta nette, sur place, songeuse. Lena et Allister continuèrent leur descente, tandis que Flint se stoppa à son tour, étonné. En voyant le visage pensif de la rousse, il comprit, et répondit à la question de la jeune fille :

« La bibliothèque est accessible via la grande place. »

Le visage d'Irélia s'illumina aussitôt, et elle fila, en le remerciant.

« Vous savez où me trouver. » plaisanta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Flint esquissa un rapide sourire, qu'il cacha rapidement, par habitude. C'était une sensation étrange, d'être dans ces lieux, sans aucune obligation. Il n'y était pas habitué. Une sensation de liberté. Il se battait pour son monde, mais d'une façon différente, plus dangereuse, mais plus agréable.

Il haussa les épaules, et déambula, seul, dans les ruelles troglodytes de la petite ville. Ses pas le ramenèrent jusqu'à la place centrale, où un grand feu brûlait. Dans une grande simplicité, il s'y assit. Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'il ne lève les yeux du brasier qui reluisait dans ses pupilles. C'était chaud, et agréable. Il était loin de ses soirées en costume où il devait représenter la Shin-Ra. Une fois le problème JENOVA réglé, il se doutait bien qu'il serait de nouveau gradé au poste de vice-président, et d'ici là, il profiterait un peu du calme et de cette douce sensation de vivre.

Il ne regrettait rien.

Le temps passa, immuable. Une demi-heure, ou bien une heure, s'écoula. Lena et Allister, qui étaient partis réserver des chambres pour la nuit, le rejoignirent, et partagèrent ce moment de calme. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, puis profitèrent de la douce chaleur du feu.

Puis, ce fut au tour de la rousse de venir partager leurs compagnies, un livre à la main sur les contes des Anciens. Elle en feuilleta les pages en silence, obnubilée par les mots.

Tous les quatre, ils restèrent là un moment, et ce fut presque avec regret qu'ils se décidèrent à aller diner, car vingt-et-une heure sonna à une vieille horloge. Ils rejoignirent, sans le savoir, la petite auberge qui les accueillait pour la nuit, sous le regard ambré d'un être qui les guettait depuis leur arrivée.

/\/\/\/

Cette nuit là, allongé dans son lit, Allister avait du mal à s'endormir. Les matelas de l'auberge étaient pourtant confortables, les lumières douces et apaisantes. Tout était si calme. Le feu du brasier éternel de Canyon Cosmos dansait, à travers les volets de la pièce, illuminant celle-ci.

Le blond fixa ses collègues, endormis dans leurs propres lits. Lena dormait paisiblement, sous ses draps, Flint faisait de même, totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Plus loin, à côté de la fenêtre, les lumières reluisaient dans les yeux d'Irélia, qui ne dormait pas plus que le blond. Elle clignait des yeux, de temps en temps, et fixait une petite ouverture en dessous de la fenêtre.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » murmura le Turk, assez bas pour éviter de réveiller les autres.

Les deux yeux verts émeraude d'Irélia ne décrochèrent pas de la fenêtre. Soucieuse, elle répondit :

« Il y a quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ?

-On nous observe. » rectifia-t-elle.

Le Turk se leva d'un bond silencieux, et s'approcha de la fenêtre, curieux. Comme l'avait dit Irélia, au dessus du Canyon, une forme se distinguait. Ce n'était pas humain. Un animal ou bien un monstre. Impossible de savoir, à cette distance.

Et comme si la bête s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait été vue, elle disparut par delà la falaise.

« On nous observe. » confirma le blond, avant de retourner se coucher.

Irélia soupira, et fit de même. La chose était partie, et ne reviendrait certainement pas. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le calme de la ville de toutes les connaissances.

/\/\/\/

Depuis la veille, l'Highwing n'avait pas beaucoup changé. L'immense aérostat s'était amarré au dessus du canyon, prêt à récupérer ses hôtes de marques qui repartaient avec quelques réponses utiles. Flint, Lena, Allister et Irélia grimpèrent tous à bord, s'assurant de ne rien avoir oublié. Bientôt, la ville savante disparut derrière les nuages, tandis que le monstre mécanique les emmenait vers une nouvelle destination.

Assis dans une petite salle de réunion, les quatre personnes discutaient en compagnie d'un des pilotes, afin de déterminer leur nouvelle destination. Tout le monde s'était accordé pour se rendre à Costa Del Sol, là où semblaient se diriger les deux jumeaux. Evan ne faisant pas parler de lui, il était une cible secondaire. De plus, Irélia sentait bien que les trois autres n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'attraper leur ancien ami.

Dans deux escales, ils seraient à la ville du soleil. D'ici là, ils avaient du temps libre. Comme à leurs habitudes, ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations. Flint et Irélia décidèrent d'aller s'entraîner un peu dans la petite salle réservée à cet effet. Tous les deux passèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, et s'armèrent pour ce petit moment de détente. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'allée, lorsqu'un cri masculin retentit dans un couloir lointain.

« LE VOLEUR ! »

Irélia resta silencieuse, sans comprendre. Flint, qui l'avait rejoint, expliqua :

« Il manquait de la nourriture ces derniers temps, ils ont dû trouver notre passager clandestin. »

La curiosité, le brouhaha qui venait des couloirs, ainsi qu'un soudain coup de feu les amenèrent à se rendre vers le lieu du « crime ». A peine furent-ils rendus dans le couloir d'où émanaient les cris , qu'Irélia eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant, entourés par une dizaine d'homme armé, mais effrayés, deux bêtes sauvages, les poils hérissés sur le dos, les crocs dehors.

« C'étaient ces chiens qui … » commença l'un des hommes de l'équipage, furieux.

« Reculez ! » ordonna Irélia, à la fois ravie et furieuse.

Flint s'étonna de voir la rouquine hors d'elle et faire reculer à bout de bras les hommes de l'équipage. Après un coup d'œil plus attentif, il remarqua que l'une des bêtes était un loup gris et noir, blessé à la patte, d'une taille imposante, ainsi qu'un fauve roux, identique à Nanaki, bien que plus jeune et moins bariolé de tatouages que le sage du Canyon. Il déglutit, mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'agir, Irélia s'était déjà positionnée entre l'équipage et les animaux, tournant le dos aux bêtes, lorsqu'un nouveau coup de feu parti, sous la surprise d'un des membres de l'équipage, pour venir frôler la joue de la jeune femme.

« NE LES TOUCHEZ PAS ! » hurla Irélia de toute sa voix, furieuse.

On la regarda sans comprendre. Flint soupira et se positionna à son tour entre l'équipage et les animaux, peu content.

« Baissez vos armes. Vous êtes en train d'attaquer Asaki, le fils aîné de Nanaki, le gardien de Canyon Cosmos. »

Irélia cligna des yeux, et jeta un regard au fauve roux qui se tenait derrière elle, toutes griffes dehors. Le fils de Nanaki ? Ah, elle venait enfin de comprendre quelque chose.

Flint renvoya les hommes, qui grognèrent, peu contents de la tournure des évènements. A peine furent-ils partis qu'Irélia sauta au cou du loup gris blessé, qui défendait toujours sa position, dans un coin.

« Iré… » commença Flint, en voyant un instant l'image de l'animal dévorer son amie.

« MARVIN ! » s'exclama la rousse, aux anges, pendue au cou de l'animal.

La bête se calma petit à petit, et finit par s'asseoir sur ses pattes arrière. Le fauve roux s'approcha de la scène, et s'assit à son tour.

« Quel étrange humain que voilà. Je comprends mieux ta présence ici, Loup Gris. » plaisanta l'animal, avant de se retourner vers Flint. « Bonjour, mon ami. Cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Bonjour Asaki. Au risque d'être impoli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, et qu'est-ce que ce loup fait ici ? Irélia ? » questionna Flint.

Irélia, occupée à soigner le loup qui ne bronchait pas en sa présence, se retourna lentement et sourit :

« Marvin m'a sauvée la vie, avant que j'arrive à Edge. » expliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Et que fait-il ici ? » s'étonna le fils du président.

« Il m'a dit qu'il cherchait une humaine. » répondit Asaki, d'un ton calme et mesuré. « Il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait dans la forêt, et qu'il a suivi son odeur. Il est monté dans cet engin, à Edge, mais est resté discret.

-Et toi ? » répéta Flint.

« Moi…et bien… » commença Asaki, beaucoup moins apte à s'expliquer.

« Tu nous as écouté et épié à Canyon Cosmos, et tu as décidé de prendre la place de ton père dans cette histoire, sans rien lui dire. » répondit Irélia, sans quitter son ami des forêts un seul instant.

Il y eut un silence. Le fauve roux, couverts de plumes et marques de son clan, resta silencieux. Flint regarda les deux interlocuteurs, cherchant la vérité. Pour toute réponse, Asaki se retourna vers le loup gris qui profitait de l'affection de la rousse.

« Non, en fait je comprends d'autant mieux ce qui t'a amené ici. Ces humains sont vraiment fascinants. On ne s'ennuie pas. »

Flint eut un sourire. Irélia avait frappé juste.

Maintenant, il fallait expliquer tout ça aux autres, ainsi qu'à l'équipage : ce n'était pas gagné.


End file.
